Volturi Queen
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: Years ago, Edward left Bella in the woods. Eight years later, the Cullen's are visiting the Volturi and find a few surprises during their visit, including a new human princess... AU, OOC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer:-I do not own twilight.

**A/N:** Soooo my forth story!! I hope that this will be as great to read as the others are and have been! Right, so thank you to my amazing beta, and my 'idea's girl' without them, this wouldn't even be up! So this is a Marcus/Bella story. Although, a lot of drama in it. So hope you like it. Leave me some lovely reviews at the end too. So here's the prologue to....Volturi Queen!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

When Edward left me years ago in the middle of the forest, I never thought I would love anyone again unless it was him coming back to me. Obviously, that thought was idiotic in the end, but hey, what can I do?

What Edward did to me was a good thing in the end. Life changes in the most dramatic and surprising ways. What will happen next? World peace? You don't know how much I wish for that to happen, but I doubt it will.

So here I am, on my wedding day. Princess of the Volturi, nearly Queen. The past has a funny way of repeating itself in the ways that you wish it would never happen. For me, it's happening today.

Not only are they back, and not happy with the events that are about to take place, they don't want me to become what I will be in the next couple of weeks:

A vampire.

That's right, I'm still human, one who is about to get married into the vampire world to ultimately protect the people of both the human and the supernatural worlds. I could, after all, become a vampire to kill, but why become someone who kills to live then kill to protect? It doesn't really sound like me, does it? Kill to live?

I will never forget the day I met the Volturi. I had just arrived home when I noticed several figures inside the house. I cautiously walked into the house as quietly as I could, gently put my keys down so they didn't make a noise and crept into the hallway. I nudged the door open to find seven vampires wearing black cloaks in the front room.

They had heard my approach and the ones sitting on the sofa rose.

"Ah. Isabella Swan, I presume," said the vampire closest to me.

"Yes. I am Isabella," I said fearfully.

"Oh, good. We've been looking forward to meeting you, Miss Swan, for some time," he said.

They all lowered their hoods and I gasped. They looked exactly like the figures in the portrait that hung in Carlisle's office.

"The Volturi," I whispered, forgetting that they could hear me.

"Ah, you have been fully informed of the supernatural world haven't you?" Aro said.

"Hm, yeah, I guess..." I said.

"So do you want to know why we are here?" he asked.

"That would be nice," I said.

"We want to see the Cullens."

I dropped down to my knees, wrapped my arms around my waist and cried hysterically on the floor. It wasn't long before Aro came up to me, picked me up, and sat me down on the sofa next to him. He held me until I stopped crying.

"What have they done to you, dear Isabella?" he asked quietly.

"They… left…" I gasped out.

"What do you mean 'they left'?" he asked.

"Exactly that. It was my birthday on September 13th. I turned 18, so they made me go to their house for a party. I got a paper cut, Jasper snapped at me. Edward managed to throw him away, but accidentally threw me into the glass table. A couple of days later Edward was acting really funny with me, I just threw it off thinking it was because he needed to hunt, that it was somebody's thoughts that had got to him, but then he asked me to go for a walk him. I did, and we walked a little into the forest. He told me they were leaving, that he didn't want me, that I was just a distraction and that he will never see me again," I explained, growing more and more hysterical as I did. Then Aro said something that I never expected he would say:

"Do you want to live with us in Volterra?" he asked.

I gasped and looked up at him. This could be the answer to all of my problems, but were they being serious? I had to make sure.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What about Charlie, Renee and Phil?" I inquired

"We tell them the truth."

"You know, Charlie's not going to react well to the truth. He already wants to murder Edward for doing what he's done, let alone what he'll want to do when he finds out he's a vampire." I was worried about Charlie's reaction more than Renee's. She was more likely to believe it.

"Then we'll just have to wait and see," he said.

Since then, I've been living with the Volturi having the time of my life with my family and friends. Happy... If only I can be this happy forever...

**

* * *

A/N:** So this is fairly OCC. But it's going to be so worth reading. I promise. Next chapter is going to be a big one!! Lots of drama already. Writing chapter 5 as we speak! Getting 2-4 beta'd at the moment, so they'll be up as soon as I can be bothered to!!

**Review?**

**xo Beckie**


	2. Questions

Chapter 1:-Questions.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight or any other part of the saga.

**A/N:**Hey my lovely reviewers. Thank you so much for all the reviews and Alerts from my Prologue yesterday. It's been great to see the response of my new story! Thank you to my wonderful Beta, and _Sobriquett _who is my Copy Editor. She's amazing. Anyway, here's chapter 1!! Hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I have been living with the Volturi for the past seven years. It's been eight years since Edward left me. I'm still human, only now I am 26 years old. When I was with Edward, the thought of growing old upset me, but now it doesn't bother me as much. I will be turned into a vampire within the next year. It was one of the conditions I negotiated with Aro, Marcus and Caius. I am one of the most vital members of the Volturi guard. I am the leader of the guard, but they know me as the Princess, something the rest of the vampire world don't know about. In the Volturi, I am known as Isabella Marie Swan Volturi: daughter to Aro, ex-girlfriend to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and fiancée to Marcus.

As I have previously said, I am still human. None of the vampires I have met have tried to bite me, and if they have, I instantly killed them. You see, that is my power. I can control anything and anyone. My power can be whatever I want it to be. Once I am a vampire I will be able to turn into a human whenever I want. Even as a human I am powerful. I can hear minds as a human, I can have visions, but of course they aren't very strong at the moment. Once I am turned I will be stronger and so will the gifts.

My life with the Volturi is great. I still keep in contact with Charlie and Renee. Aro gave me permission to tell them the truth. So, I told them everything: the Cullens' nature, Jake's, The Volturi's - everything.

I can still remember when I told them.

_-flashback-_

_I was sitting on the sofa in Charlie's front room with Aro, Marcus and Caius standing around me. My parents and Phil were sitting opposite us, not knowing what to make of the situation._

"_What's all this about, Bells?" Charlie inquired._

"_Dad, I'm about to tell you something that you can _never_ repeat to anybody but Billy. Billy already knows, but nobody else can. And I mean nobody. Do you all understand?" I asked them._

"_Yes," they answered simultaneously._

_I looked towards the three brothers for reassurance. Aro nodded that was all I needed to tell them. _

"_Dad, Mom, Phil, I'm moving to Volterra, Italy. I'm going to be princess to the vampire world. Aro, Marcus and Caius are vampires, they are the rulers of the vampire world," I said. _

_They all laughed._

"_Very funny Bella," Charlie answered._

_I looked over to Aro and gave him a look: I needed help. _

"_Chief Swan, Mrs and Mr Dwyer. It's true. My name is Aro of the Volturi. I am a vampire. I have been alive for millenia - I was born in 1000BC," he said to them._

_They gasped._

"_Bella, why are you sitting next to vampires? We're going to get killed!" they whispered loudly to me._

"_They can hear you, you know. They have exceptional hearingm" I said to them._

"_Don't you need blood to survive?" Phil asked._

"_Yes. We drink human blood. There are covens in the world that only drink animal blood though. Vampires who drink human blood have red eyes when we have fed, and black eyes when we are in need of hunting. Vampires who drink animal blood have golden eyes when they have hunted recently and black eyes when they are hungry," Aro said._

_Charlie gasped._

"_Golden eyes…" he whispered._

"_Yes," I admitted._

"_The Cullens," he said before he fainted._

_-end of flashback-_

Marcus walked into the room smiling at me as he did.

"How're you mi stella?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Marcus. Just remembering when we told Charlie, Phil and Renee about vampires," I said.

He laughed and walked towards me and engulfed me into a secure hug. He kissed my forehead softly before kissing my lips gently.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine as he did so.

"I love you too, Marcus," I replied without a thought.

"Aro would like a word," he said.

"Okay, I'll go and see him now." I pulled myself out of his embrace softly, missing the contact immediately.

I walked out of the room and skipped happily to Aro's office. I knocked on the door once I arrived.

"Come in," Aro called. I walked into the room.

"Ah, Bella, my Princess," he said as he stood up and walked over to me before pulling me into a fatherly embrace.

"Hello, father," I said. Aro is my father in every other sense of the word. Yes, Charlie will always be my biological father and I love him, but Aro has insisted that as long as I am part of the family I must address him as father.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I sat down in the chair on the other side of Aro's desk.

"Yes. I have a job for you. I would like you to pick up some friends of mine from the airport. They are arriving from America. Can you use the limo please and maybe take Felix and Demetri also?" he asked.

"Sure. Who's coming?" I asked.

"Just some friends. Now then here is the card with their name on it. They should arrive at the airport in 2 hours. So you best get going if you want to get there on time," he said.

"Yes, father," I said. I stood up and gave him a hug before departing the room.

I walked towards my room before tripping and being caught by Felix - some things never change, and my clumsiness was one of those things.

"Thanks, Felix," I said.

"Any time, Bells," he said.

"You heard about our trip?" I asked him.

"Sure did. When we going?"

"In a minute. I gotta find Demetri before we go."

Just as I said that, Demetri came round the corner.

"Hey, you said my name? Let me guess… You're talking about our little trip to the airport. So, when are we going?" he asked.

"Now," I said.

We left straight away. I took the limo which would be taking the coven back to the castle, and Felix and Demetri went in their Lamborghini LP550-2 Valentino Balboni.

We arrived at Florence Peretola Airport with twenyt minutes to spare which was lucky since the place arrived ten minutes early.

I was waiting in Arrivals and Felix and Demetri were outside getting a cart to take the luggage so they could take it to the car.

I realised at that point that I hadn't looked at the card. It said, "Dr Vamp and family". It must have been Aro's kind of a joke.

I got out my iPhone and started to text Marcus when I heard a loud cough.

I looked up and dropped both my phone and the board. Standing in front of me were the Cullens. They were beaming with happiness.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude.

"Visiting, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Obviously. Right, sorry but I'm on a tight schedule, are you ready to going?" I asked.

"Indeed we are, Bella," Carlisle said. He was treating me like a stranger. It was odd. For some reason it made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Follow me then."

We walked out of the airport and Felix and Demetri walked towards us and wrapped their arms around me. Edward growled. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"You have a problem there Edward?" I asked.

"No, Isabella," he answered.

"Hmm. If you say so," I replied before turning back round and started walking towards the limo.

When we reached the limo, Felix and Demetri let me go, and kissed my hands before taking the Cullens' luggage and putting the suitcases in the car. I opened the door for the Cullens to get in and closed it behind them.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Excellent," I said before starting the engine and departing the airport, closely followed by Felix and Demetri. I wanted to get out of the airport. I knew that it wouldn't be long before the questions started.

The car was quiet for ten minutes before the questions started. I must say that they waited a little longer then I had thought that they would have.

"Bella? Why are you working with the Volturi?" Alice asked.

"Ah, I wondered when the questions would start," I said.

"So... Why are you working with them?" she asked again.

"Because I am, Alice. The reason does not matter," I answered.

"That's pretty vague Bella," Esme said.

"I know it is, but that is the answer I am only allowed to give. I doubt my mate or my father would be impressed if I gave you the real reason. Of course, I will eventually tell you but I have to have the guard and my mate, uncle and father. Only they know my full story and they are there to help if I need it," I explained.

"You have a new mate?" Edward asked.

"Well, if you call six and a half years 'new' then yes."

Everyone gasped.

"Six and a half years?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Six and a half years," I said.

"How long have you been working with the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"7 years."

"That's a long time for a human working for them," he said.

"I'm not just working for them though, Carlisle. I'm the princess and leader of the guard," I said.

Everyone gasped again. That was getting on my nerves!

"Will you all please stop gasping. Yes, I'm human. Yes, I am 26 years old. Yes, I have a new mate. Yes, I'm a princess. And _yes_, I am the leader of the guard. What else do you need to know before you stop gasping?" I said raising my voice. Emmett gasped again, only to be hit on the head by Rosalie.

We turned the corner into the castle.

"You know what? Don't even answer that. I'll answer everything later. Now then, Felix and Demetri will show you to your rooms, and I'll see you later for the answers. I have a meeting with Father," I said as I opened the limo door and got out, walking into the castle, leaving the Cullens sat in the car, shocked.

* * *

**A/N:**Anyway, what do you think? so let me know through a review, I'll post quicker that way :)

**xo Beckie**


	3. The View From The Other Side

Chapter 2:- The View From The Other Side

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight.

**A/N:** Just a couple of things. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts you've all been sending. It's been amazing. I never thought that this story would do so well already!! Thank yo to my _beta_, Liz, and to my _copy editor_, Sobriquett, who really does so much more for this than people know. People have asked about Bella's power, so here is my full explanation:

Bella's now 26 and has dealt with a lot of pain in her life. Edward, that is all I need to say. Powers? Because of the pain she's been in, some of her powers have developed while she's human. They're not strong, but will be when she's turned.

Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

It's been eight years since I left Bella. My Bella. My beautiful Bella. My main regret is that I lied to her. I told her that I didn't love her anymore.

I will always love her. Recently, all I have done is mope around in my room. I did go away for a couple of years but that was before Carlisle, Alice and Jasper dragged me back home where I belong. But, to be perfectly honest, I will never belong here without Bella. Without Bella, I am just a shell of a person. All that I want or need is for her to be back here to hold me and love me.

I wonder if she has moved on. To be honest, part of me hopes that she hasn't and that she is thinking of me repeatedly, but in the other way I hope she has.

I heard Carlisle shout:

"Family meeting. Can you all come down please?"

I walked downstairs and found the rest of the family surrounding the table.

"Nice of you to join us, Edward. Finally had enough of moping?" Rosalie asked. _God, she is such a bitch__._

"Rosalie, that's enough," Carlisle answered for me.

"What? Come on, everyone must be fed up of his moping by now! It's been eight years and the stupid human is never coming back. Just get over it already!" she screamed.

"Jasper." Carlisle nodded to Jasper, who started to spread calm around the room.

"Thank you," Carlisle said once everyone was calm. Jasper nodded in return.

"Now then, I'll start this meeting. I have been invited to Volterra. Would you like to come too?" he asked.

"Yes," everyone replied instantly.

"Well then, we shall go tomorrow. I will book the tickets right away. Can you pack so we can get ready to go?"

It soon enough came to the day of the departure. We left the house in two cars, taking our bags with us.

We made it to the airport and soon enough it was time to board the plane, and I spent the next thirteen and a half hours listening to my iPod and reading a couple of books.

When we arrived at Florence Peretola airport we had to wait ten minutes for our baggage to arrive. We then made our way to arrivals.

"Carlisle, how we getting to the castle?" Jasper asked.

"There is somebody holding a board saying, 'Dr Fang and family'.Must be Aro's attempt at a joke. Look out for it," he said.

As we were looking for the board, I smelt a familiar smell. It smelt like....Bella. _How is that possible?_

_Bella, _everyone thought. They must have smelt it too.

I spotted the board and gasped when I saw who was holding it. The others shared my reaction.

We walked up towards her and noticed she was on her iPhone.

Carlisle coughed. It wasn't necessary but a great way of getting Bella's attention. She lifted her head and dropped both her phone and the board.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed. My god, had I missed her voice. It was still so cute, so Bella. So perfect.

"Visiting, Bella." Carlisle said. I could tell from his thoughts that he was trying to make sure he seemed formal enough.

"Obviously. Right, sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Indeed we are, Bella," Carlisle said, nodding.

"Follow me then."

We followed Bella out of the airport and Felix and Demetri walked towards us and wrapped their arms around her. I growled. How can she stand to have those two with their arms wrapped around her? She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You have a problem there, Edward?" she asked.

"No, Isabella," I answered, regretting my choice for her name.

"Hmm. If you say so," she replied, before turning back round and walking towards the limo.

When we reached the limo, Felix and Demetri let her go, opened the door, and kissed both her hands before taking our luggage and putting the suitcases in the car. She opened the door for us, we got in, and she closed the door and got into the car herself. I couldn't believe how jealous it made me feel.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Excellent," she said before turning on the engine and departing the airport. We were closely followed by Felix and Demetri.

The car was quiet for ten minutes before the questions started. Alice kept fighting herself about asking the first question.

"Bella? Why are you working with the Volturi?" Alice asked. I wanted to know this too.

"Ah, I wondered when the questions would start," she answered.

"So... Why are you working with them?" she asked again.

"Because I am, Alice. The reason does not matter," she answered. That's not what I wanted to hear

"That's pretty vague, Bella," Esme said.

"I know it is, but that is the only answer I am allowed to give. I doubt my mate or my father would be impressed if I gave you the real reason. Of course, I will eventually tell you, but I have to have my mate, father, uncle and the guard. Only they know my full story and they are there to help if I need it," she said. My heart dropped. She had a new mate. She didn't love me any more. The thoughts of my family were full of sympathy

"You have a new mate?" I asked.

"Well, if you call six and a half years 'new', then yes."

Everyone gasped.

"Six and a half years?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Six and a half years," I said.

"How long have you been working with the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"Seven years."

"That's a long time for a human working for them," he said.

"I'm not just working for them though, Carlisle. I'm the princess and leader of the guard," she said.

We all gasped again.

_Edward, she's getting irritated,_ Jasper thought

"Will you all please stop gasping!Yes, I'm human; yes, I am 26 years old. Ye,s I have a new mate; yes, I'm princess, and _yes_, I am the leader of the guard. What else do you need to know before you stop gasping?" she said, raising her voice.

We turned the corner into the castle. Emmett gasped again and Rosalie hit him.

"You know what, don't even answer that. I'll answer everything later. Now then, Felix and Demetri will show you to your rooms, and I'll see you later for the answers. I have a meeting with Father," she said as she opened the limo door and got out, before walking into the castle, leaving us sat in the car, shocked.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked.

"I believe Bella just... dismissed us," Carlisle said.

* * *

**A/N:** Right then I will be doing this for a while, just until the story gets under way a bit. Should I write a chapter from Marcus' POV?? Anyway...

**Review??**

**xo Beckie  
**


	4. Answers

Chapter 3:- Answers

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any other Stephanie Meyer material. I do not make a profit from writing this.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and put this on their favourites. It's amazing! Special thank you to Liz my beta, and to Becky (Sobriquett) my Copy Editor. You guys rock with how quickly you get this done and sent back to me.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Everyone gasped again. That was getting on my nerves!

"Will you all please stop gasping. Yes, I'm human. Yes, I am 26 years old. Yes, I have a new mate. Yes, I'm a princess. And _yes_, I am the leader of the guard. What else do you need to know before you stop gasping?" I said raising my voice. Emmett gasped again, only to be hit on the head by Rosalie.

We turned the corner into the castle.

"_You know what? Don't even answer that. I'll answer everything later. Now then, Felix and Demetri will show you to your rooms, and I'll see you later for the answers. I have a meeting with Father," I said as I opened the limo door and got out, walking into the castle, leaving the Cullens sat in the car, shocked._

I walked up to my room before changing into my 'princess' outfit. I then walked out of my room towards Aro's office. When I'm pissed off with him, I call him Aro but when I'm happy with him it's Dad, Father, Daddy. You know - the normal, sickening pet names that you have for your dad.

I arrived at his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Bella," he said.

I walked in and inside were the Cullens, my uncle, my mate, and the guard.

"Hey Dad," I said before I walked to his side of the table, hugging him and kissing his cheek and then moving on to Caius. I jumped into Marcus' arms and kissed him passionately. I was so into the kiss that I didn't register someone coughing.

We broke apart and looked around the room, Dad and Caius were sitting in their chairs with amused expressions on their faces, and the Cullens with looks of disbelief.

"Something wrong?" I asked them sarcastically, yet sweetly.

"Bella. Act nicely to our guests please," Aro said in his 'father' tone.

"Sorry Daddy," I said.

I kissed Marcus again but slowly.

"Bella! We don't have all day, you know," Aro said, still using his 'father' tone.

I pulled away and huffed.

"Fine. But can we hurry up? We have some major making out to do," I said, pouting.

Aro and Caius laughed as Marcus pulled me tighter into his arms and kissed my neck.

Edward growled.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Edward! Why are _you_ growling? You don't have any say in my life anymore. _You_ dumped me. _You _didn't want me anymore. _You _don't love me. So give it up!" I screamed at him. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but it was having no effect on me.

The others just looked at me in shock that I was actually capable of shouting at him.

"You told her what?!" Alice screamed at Edward while jumping out of her seat.

"Ah. So, what did he tell you then Alice?" I asked.

"He said that he told you it was for your safety," she said, glaring at him.

"Ah, the safety excuse again, Edward. Tut tut," I taunted.

I turned to Aro and smirked at him, knowing what was coming ahead for the almighty Edward Cullen.

"So, Edward, if you left for my protection, why is it that you're here now? I mean, you just being here is putting me in danger now, isn't it? "And also, before I forget Edward, didn't you promise me that I'd never see you again?" I smirked..

"No. You're putting yourself in danger Bella, just by being here," he said.

"I'm putting myself in danger? Are you nuts?" I laughed hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"The only danger I am in is when I go on missions, and even then I not only have many members of the guard with me, but I have any power in the world inside of me. I'm not in anymore danger than I was when I was nearly hit by Tyler's van!" I exclaimed.

That shut him up. Carlisle took advantage of the silence and asked the dreaded question.

"Then, why are you here?" he asked.

Aro laughed.

"I wondered when someone would ask that. Bella, do you mind if I tell our story?" he asked me.

"Of course not, Dad. Go for it," I said and snuggled into Marcus' chest, kissing his neck.

"We had reports that a vampire was on the loose in the Seattle area, making a newborn army. We immediately thought of your coven, and decided to investigate. While we were at your house, we came across Bella's scent. It wasn't very recent, but it was so potent that we could follow it to her house. Of course, she was at school, and we broke in and waited for her to arrive back. When she did, she was a shell. Completely empty. When she saw us she said, "Oh finally." I asked her why she said it, and she said that it was about time someone finally had the sense to kill her. Obviously, I was intrigued, and she told us the story of how Edward and herself were in a relationship, the things that happened with James, Victoria and Laurent and then her birthday party. By the way Jasper, she has never blamed you. Then she told me of how you all disappeared without saying goodbye, and Edward breaking her heart. She was catatonic for months."

Esme, Alice and Rose looked like they would be in tears if they could, while Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were looking at their mates, glum. Edward was just sitting there with an expressionless face.

Aro continued with the story.

"So we talked for a while, and she learned who we were, and then Charlie arrived. I must say, the look on his face when he realised that there were seven strangers sitting in his house was quite amusing. Anyway, we left shortly after telling Charlie we were some distant cousins of yours and looking for you, and we knew that Bella and Edward had been together, so we were just asking some questions. Charlie has never liked you, has he, Edward? His thoughts about you were, I must say, enlightening.

"We left shortly after and eliminated Victoria and Laurent. Anyway, we offered Bella a vacation over here to get over your family and to grow into herself a bit more. Charlie was ecstatic about the holiday and immediately agreed, Bella was here for a little over two months before heading back to Forks with word that she would return soon. She graduated top in her class as she continued to study hard, even when she was here. She sent off college applications and got into Harvard, Dartmouth, Alaska, Washington and Yale. She was so happy. In the end, she decided not to go, but to join us. She said she'd work as a receptionist as we were thinking of getting rid of Gianna. Anyway, we talked to Charlie, Renee and Phil and told them what we are, even you. Charlie ended up fainting. Took him a while to trust us, but because Bella did it was easier for him in the end. He's still friends with the Blacks and the Quileutes; Billy is very happy that he doesn't have to keep lying to Charlie about things. So Bella moved to Volterra. For protocol, everyone has to go through some training, even the humans, and we found that Bella had a gift… well, many in fact. We don't know what caused them to come out while she's still human, but they are very impressive.

"Bella had become very close to us all. In the end, I became her father figure, although she still sees Charlie, Phil and Renee on a regular basis and she became Caius niece and Marcus' mate after some deliberation. It took a long time for Marcus and Bella to get together as she was scared of having her heart broken again. But with Marcus using his gift, he found that Bella is in fact his soul mate. They are engaged you know, planning to marry in the next six months. Charlie and I are both walking her down the aisle. I was so pleased when she asked me. You will stay for the wedding, won't you?" he asked them.

"We'd love to," Carlisle answered for them all.

"Excellent. So we crowned Bella Princess of the Volturi. Of course, when she's married to Marcus she'll be crowned Queen, and then we'll bring her out into the vampire world. She's also leader of the Volturi Guard. She's the most vital player so she's in charge of it. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Aro asked.

The Cullen's were speechless. I looked at my watch and realised it was time to phone Charlie.

I looked to Aro.

"Dad, do you mind if I go and phone Charlie? I haven't spoken to him this week. He should be back from work now," I asked him nicely.

"Of course, Bella. Do you mind if I talk to him too? I need a word with your delightful father," he asked cheerfully.

"Sure, Dad."

I got my phone out and dialled Charlie's number.

"Hello?" he said. I didn't realise how much I had missed talking to him.

"Hey Dad. It's me," I said.

"Bells! How are you? How're Marcus, Caius and Aro?" he asked.

"They're great. How're you?"

"I'm fine thanks. I asked Sue out on a date!" he said. I knew he had feelings for Sue Clearwater. It's been such a long time. Harry died not long after Edward left, and Sue and Charlie had gotten a lot closer.

"That's great, Dad. When is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I was thinking of taking her to Bella Italia. What do you think?"

I looked at Edward and his face dropped. The place of our first date.

"It's great, Dad. That's where Edward and I had our first date," I said matter-of-factly. Edward looked shocked at how relaxed I seemed about it.

"Ah cool," he said.

"Anyway, Aro would like a word - is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, Bells."

"Okay, Dad, let me know how tomorrow goes, okay? I wanna know if there is a step-mom on the horizon," I said.

"Will do, now pass me on to that old man." I laughed and passed the phone to Aro.

**Aro's POV**

"I'm not old," I said as my welcome.

"Well, you are so much older then me, yet I'm the one with wrinkles," Charlie answered.

We laughed. How I like Charlie. He's an excellent human. I don't usually like humans as friends, but Bella's parents are brilliant, very down to earth.

"Now what can I do for you, Aro?"

"We would like you to come and visit. I'll ask Renee and Phil also. We'd like for you to stay for a month. Can you come?"

"Are you serious? What for?" Charlie asked.

"We have some guests. The Cullen's to be exact, and they're staying until the wedding. My brothers and I would like for you all to get along, so not to spoil Bella's special day."

_Wait for it...._

"The Cullen's are there?! Are you nuts? How's Bella? Oh my God, they're in the room with you right now, aren't they?" he asked in a hurry.

_There you go_.

"Yes, they are, Charlie. I'm sorry for not mentioning it beforehand. Bella's fine. We just told them the story," I answered.

"Bella's fine with this? Fine, I'll come for you and Bella but I won't associate with them unless necessary. I know they can hear this but I really don't care. I'll come. When do you want me there?" he asked.

"Whenever you're ready. Phone us when you get things sorted out and we'll get you here. I'll even send the plane so we can pick Renee and Phil up on the way."

"Thank you, Aro. Anyway, I have to go. I'm going fishing with Billy tomorrow. Oh, can you tell Bella that Jake finally imprinted?" he asked.

"Oh excellent, I will tell her." I am so happy that Jacob has finally imprinted. Bella has been troubled about this a lot.

"Bye Charlie," I said.

"Bye Aro. Thanks," he said.

I closed the phone and looked at Bella.

She looked at me nervously.

"He's coming. He's going to sort things out at the station, even though he's not working full time. Also, some excellent news, Bella," I said, smiling.

"What?"

"Jacob imprinted!" I said happily.

"Really? Oh my God! Dad, pass me the phone. I need to phone him!" She squealed with excitement.

I passed her the phone and she dialled the number.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jacob Black! When were you going to tell me you imprinted?" I demanded.

"Hey Bells. I was going to tell you soon. I just wanted to get to know her a bit better," he said.

"So who is it? Name, age..." I said.

"Calm down. Her name is Natalie. She's 24. She's amazing, Bells. We met at First Beach last week."

"Last week? And I had to find out from Charlie! Shame on you! I thought I was your best friend Jake." Alice gasped and looked sad.

She seriously thought we were still best friends after all this time? She's nuts. She has to earn it.

"Cool, Jake. Anyway, hang on a minute. I have to ask Dad something."

"You mean Aro, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he said.

I turned to Aro.

"Hey Dad, can we ask Jake to come? I know it's going to be Charlie, Renee and Phil too, but I really miss him. He's my best friend and we've been through so much with each other," I said.

"Of course he can. Ask him to bring his imprint also. I would love to see who stole my daughter's best friend's heart."

I squealed again.

"Thank you!"

I picked up the phone. "Jake. Do you wanna come to Volterra with Charlie, Renee and Phil? Bring Natalie too. We all want to meet her."

"Sure Bells, I'd love to."

"Great! I should warn you though…"

"What?"

"The Cullen's are here," I whispered, waiting for the explosion that was about to go off.

"Are you crazy, Bella? They left you! Have you forgotten what they've done to you? Please, tell me you're not going to take that bloodsucker back. Please," he yelled down the phone, so loud that I had to take the phone away from my ear. I winced and looked over to them. They looked hurt and apologetic.

"Jake, they're only visiting. I'm with Marcus, remember?" I said.

"I know Bella, but please be careful. I don't want you going back to the state you were in when they left," he said.

"Jake, I know, and I won't. I can't go through it again, it'd kill me. Literally. You know that. And besides, they've heard everything you've said so far," I said.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" he screamed. "Right, listen here _bloodsuckers_, excluding Aro, Marcus and Caius. I'm now Alpha of the Quileute wolves. The treaty is still intact but, with what has happened with Bella, we don't trust you anymore. Not like we did before. If you come back to Forks, you'll be living on egg shells," he warned.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Apologize! Seriously, they're guests - you can't threaten them over the phone! I have to go. I'll phone you back with the details, okay?" I said.

"Fine. Sorry, bloodsuckers. Bye, Bells." He clicked off before I could say anything.

"Ugh! Stupid DOG!" I screamed.

The Cullen's looked at me in amusement.

"What?! Oh for God's sake, my second family leave me without so much of a goodbye. Then you all turn up eight years later and expect me to be all smiles and hugs and getting back to how we used to be. But I can't do that. You have no idea how hurt I've been. I was so depressed - I rode motorcycles and jumped off cliffs! I put my life in danger with you all the time, and the first sign of trouble you all packed up and left! Jasper, I never blamed you. It was an instinct to do what you did. Anyway, I have theory about all that. You feel everything everyone feels, which has to include the thirst for blood, right? So when I had a paper cut, not only did you have _your_ thirst for my blood but you had everyone else's on top, which made you go into a frenzy. So I never blamed you," I said, looking into Jasper's eyes.

Jasper looked at me.

"Thank you, Bella," he said quietly.

I smiled.

"It's okay. Anyway, I have to go – time for training with Demetri and Jane. See y'all later." I kissed Marcus slowly, before hugging Caius and Aro before leaving with Demetri and Jane to go training, leaving the Cullens in the room with my dad, uncle and mate.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww some Aro/Bella fluff :). Anyway, I promised Sobriquett I'll rec for her seeing as she's amazing so read Blind Faith.

_Summary : A local radio station runs a blind date competition where the lucky couple meet on their wedding day. Edward and Bella, shy but independent, are deemed a scientifically perfect match, but how does that work out in reality? AU, AH._

Anyway, please **review**. Let me know what you think... Yeah?


	5. Answers from EPOV

Chapter 4:- Answers from EPOV

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.

**A/N:** So thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favs. It means so much. Special thanks to Tom for being my 100th Reviewer. You totally rock when I beg you to review :P. Thank you to my beta Liz (EddiesGirlx) and to my Copy Editor Becky (Sobriquett). You both totally rock! Anyway, here's chapter 4...

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

"_You know what, don't even answer that. I'll answer everything later. Now then, Felix and Demetri will show you to your rooms, and I'll see you later for the answers. I have a meeting with Father," she said as she opened the limo door and got out, before walking into the castle, leaving us sat in the car, shocked._

"_What just happened?" Emmett asked._

"_I believe Bella just... dismissed us," Carlisle said._

We stayed in the car for a little longer trying to process what had happened to the girl who used to be my Bella, but now she's no longer my Bella - she's just Bella.

Felix and Demetri arrived; we all got out of the car and followed them into the castle.

"What's happened to Bella?" I asked Felix.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. She's changed. She's not my Bella anymore," I said.

"Ah, so you're the loser who left her in the woods?" Demetri asked.

"Yes," I said looking at the floor, disappointed in myself.

"You left her in the woods Edward? Why?" Esme asked.

"I left her on the path, you could still see Charlie's house. She must have followed me or something," I said.

"I am so disappointed in you right now," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said.

"Can you show us to our rooms?" Carlisle asked Felix and Demetri.

"Sure, this way," they said and we followed them to our rooms. We were left to unpack. Soon after, we all got together in Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Now then, we are having a meeting with Aro, Marcus, Caius and Bella in five minutes. I suggest we go there now. Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," everyone said.

We left the room and walked to Aro's office. When we arrived, the brothers themselves had just arrived.

"Ah, you're early, excellent. Care to come in?" Aro asked.

We followed him inside and we all sat down. We had to wait a couple of minutes before Bella arrived. She knocked on the door and Aro told her to enter.

"Hey Dad" she said. Wait, she calls Aro her Dad now? What about Charlie?

She walked to his side of the table, hugging him and kissing his cheek and then moving onto Caius. After Caius, she jumped into Marcus' arms and kissed him passionately. She was so into the kiss that she didn't register Aro coughing. The thoughts of the family were ones of sympathy.

_Oh my God, she's moved on - with Marcus of all people. What have we done to her?_ Carlisle thought.

_Woo, look at Bella go! She's hot,_ Emmett thought.

_Edward, chill out man. Your emotions are driving me crazy along with the lust from Marcus and Bella,_ Jasper thought.

They broke apart and Bella looked around the room, Aro and Caius were sitting in their chairs with amused expressions on their faces, and the rest of us had looks of disbelief.

"Something wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Bella, act nicely towards our guests please," Aro said in his 'father' tone.

"Sorry Daddy," she said.

She kissed Marcus again but slowly. He moaned.

"Bella! We don't have all day, you know," Aro said.

She pulled away and huffed.

"Fine, but can we hurry up? We have some major making out to do," she said, pouting. Emmett laughed along with Aro and Caius; Marcus pulled her into his arms tighter and kissed her neck.

I growled.

_Calm down Edward,_ Carlisle thought.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Edward! Why are _you_ growling? You don't have any say in my life anymore. _You_ dumped me. _You _don't want me anymore. _You _don't love me. So give it up!" she screamed at me.

The others just looked at her in shock that she was actually capable of shouting at me like that.

_Bella owned you!_ Emmett thought  
_  
What did he tell her? _Alice thought_. _I knew that she was going to be very angry with me when she found out - that's why I'd kept it from her for all those years.

_Ouch. Sorry Edward,_ Jasper thought.

_Finally, Edward can stop brooding. She's moved on,_ Rosalie thought.

_I'm sorry, son,_ Esme and Carlisle thought.

"You told her what?" Alice screamed at me, jumping out of her seat.

"Ah. So, what did he tell you then, Alice?" Bella asked.

"He said that he told you it was for your safety," Alice said.

"The safety trick again Edward? Tut tut," she taunted.

She turned to Aro and smirked at him.

"So, Edward, if you left for my protection, why are you here now? I mean, just being here is putting me in danger now, isn't it?"

"You're putting yourself in danger, Bella, just by being here," I said. Only she could find her way to Volterra and into the clutches of the Volturi.

She laughed.

"I'm putting myself in danger? Are you nuts?" She laughed hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, confused.

"The only danger I am in is when I go on missions, and even then I not only have many members of the guard with me, but I have any power in the world inside of me. I'm not in anymore danger than I was when I was nearly hit by Tyler's van!" she exclaimed.

_She's that protected? She's human! _Carlisle thought

That shut me up. Carlisle took advantage of the silence and asked the dreaded question.

"So then, why are you here?" he asked.

Aro laughed.

"I wondered when someone would ask that. Bella, do you mind if I tell the story?" he asked her.

"Of course not, Dad. Go for it," she said and snuggled into Marcus' chest, kissing his neck.

"We had reports that a vampire was on the loose in the Seattle area making a newborn army. We immediately thought of your coven, and decided to investigate. While we were at your house, we came across Bella's scent. It wasn't very strong, but it was so potent that we could follow it to her house. Of course, she was at school, and we broke in and waited for her to arrive back. When she did, she was a shell - completely empty. When she saw us she said, "Oh finally." I asked her why she said it, and she said that it was about time someone finally had the sense to kill her. Obviously I was intrigued, and she told us the story of how Edward and herself were in a relationship, the things that happened with James, Victoria and Laurent and then her birthday party, which, by the way Jasper, she has never blamed you for, and then telling me you all disappeared without saying goodbye, apart from Edward breaking her heart, leaving her catatonic."

Esme, Alice and Rose looked like they would be in tears if they could, while Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were looking after their mates and looking glum. Esme's thoughts were of the state that Bella would have been in. Her thoughts made me feel even more disgusted with myself than I had ever felt before.

What had I done? I left her catatonic, when I had only left to protect her. Oh God, what had I done?

Aro continued with the story.

"So we talked for a while, and she learned who we are, until Charlie arrived. I must say, the look on his face when he realised that there were seven strangers sitting in his house was also quite amusing. Anyway, we left shortly after, having told Charlie we were some distant cousins of yours and were looking for you, and we knew that Bella and Edward were together so we were just asking some questions. Charlie has never liked you, has he, Edward? His thoughts about you were, I must say, enlightening.

"We left shortly after and then sorted out Victoria and Laurent. Anyway, we offered Bella a vacation over here to get over your family and to grow into herself a bit more. Charlie was ecstatic about the holiday and immediately agreed. Bella was here for a little over two month, before heading back to Forks with word that she will return soon. She graduated top in her class as she continued to study hard, even when she was here. She sent off college applications and got into Harvard, Dartmouth, Alaska, Washington and Yale. She was so happy. In the end she decided not to go, but to join us. She said she'd work as a receptionist as we were thinking of getting rid of Gianna. Anyway, we talked to Charlie, Renee and Phil and told them what we are, even you. Charlie ended up fainting. Took him a while to trust us, but because Bella did it was easy for him in the end. He's still friends with the Blacks and the Quileutes, Billy is very happy that he doesn't have to keep lying to Charlie about things. So Bella moved to Volterra, and for protocol everyone has to go through some training - even the humans - and we found that Bella had a gift. Well, many in fact. We don't know what caused them to come out while she was still in human form, but it was very impressive.

"Bella had become very close to us all. In the end, I became her father figure, although she still sees Charlie, Phil and Renee on a regular basis. She became Caius' niece and Marcus' mate after some deliberation. It took a long time for Marcus and Bella to get together as she was scared of getting her heart broken again. But with Marcus using his gift he found that Bella is in fact his soul mate. They are engaged, you know, planning to marry in the next six months. Charlie and I are both walking her down the aisle. I was so pleased when she asked me. You will stay for the wedding, won't you?" he asked us.

_She's engaged, Edward! Just get over her already. Yes, I miss her like crazy, but she's moved on, just like you wanted,_ Rosalie thought. I growled too softly for Bella to hear.

_Sorry Edward, but it's the Volturi, we have to go,_ Carlisle thought and answered with the simple and dreaded, "We'd love to."

"Excellent. So we crowned Bella Princess of the Volturi. Of course, when she's married to Marcus she'll be crowned Queen, and then we'll bring her out into the vampire world. She's also leader of the Volturi guard. She's the most vital key to the guard so she's in charge of it. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Aro asked.

We were all speechless.

_She's princess? I thought that was just a rumour but she is living up it,_ Jasper thought.

_My sister is so cool! _Emmett thought.

Bella looked at her watch and looked at Aro.

"Dad, do you mind if I go and phone Charlie? I haven't spoken to him this week; he should be back from work now," Bella asked him respectfully.

"Sure Bella, do you mind if I talk to him too? I need a word with your delightful father," Aro said.

"Sure, Dad."

Since when has Charlie been 'delightful'?

She got her iPhone out and dialled what I presumed was Charlie's number.

"Hello?" his gruff voice said.

"Hey, Dad. It's me," She said.

"Bells! How are you? How's Marcus, Caius and Aro?" he asked.

"They're great. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I asked Sue out on a date!" he said. He's dating? I guess he's finally over Renee.

"That's great, Dad. When is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. I was thinking of taking her to Bella Italia. What do you think?"

Oh my God - the place of our first date. She looked at me as my face dropped, remembering our good times.

"It's great dad. That's where Edward and I had our first date," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ah cool," he said.

"Anyway, Aro would like a word, is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, Bells."

"Okay, Dad, let me know how tomorrow goes okay? I want to know if there is a step-mom on the horizon," she said.

"Will do, now pass me onto that old man." She laughed and passed the phone to Aro.

"I'm not old," Aro said.

"Well, you are so much older then me, yet I'm the one with wrinkles," Charlie answered.

They laughed.

"Now, what can I do for you, Aro?"

"We would like you to come and visit. I'll ask Renee and Phil also; we'd like for you to stay for a month. Can you come?"

"Are you serious? What for?" Charlie asked.

"We have some guests. The Cullens to be exact, and they're staying until the wedding. My brothers and I would like for you all to get along, so as not to spoil Bella's special day."

_Wait for it... _Aro thought

"The Cullens are there?! Are you nuts? How's Bella? Oh my God, they're in the room with you right now, aren't they?" he asked in a hurry.

_There you go_, Aro's thoughts changed.

"Yes, they are Charlie. I apologise for not mentioning beforehand. Bella's fine, we just told them the story," Aro answered.

"Bella's fine with this? Fine, I'll come for you and Bella but I will not associate with them unless necessary and I know they can hear this but I really don't care. So yeah, I'll come, when do you want me there?" Charlie asked.

"Whenever you are ready, phone us when you get things sorted out and we'll get you here. No charge necessary, and I'll even send the plane so we can pick Renee and Phil up on the way."

"Thank you Aro. Anyway, I have to go, going fishing with Billy tomorrow. Oh, can you tell Bella that Jake finally imprinted?" he asked.

"Oh that is excellent news, I will tell her."

_I am so happy that Jacob has finally imprinted. Bella has been troubled about this a lot, _Aro thought. She's friends with a werewolf? God, she really is a danger magnet.

"Bye Charlie," Aro said.

"Bye Aro. Thanks," Charlie said.

He closed the phone and looked at Bella.

She looked at him.

_She's nervous, Edward,_ Jasper thought.

"He's coming. He's going to sort things out at the station, even though he's not working full time. Also, some excellent news, Bella," Aro said smiling.

"What?"

"Jacob imprinted!" Aro said.

"Really? Oh my God! Dad, pass me the phone. I need to phone him," she said happily, bouncing in Marcus' lap.

He passed her the phone and she dialled the number.

Jacob answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jacob Black! When were you going to tell me you imprinted?" she demanded.

"Hey Bells. I was going to tell you soon. I just wanted to get to know her a bit better," he said.

"So who is it? Name, age..." she said.

"Calm down. Her name is Natalie, she's 24. She's amazing, Bells. We met at First beach, last week."

"Last week? And I had to find out from Charlie? Shame on you! I thought I was your best friend Jake." Alice gasped and looked sad.

_She has a new best friend. This is your fault entirely Edward, _Alice thought.

"I'm sorry Alice," I whispered to her so that Bella couldn't hear me. I couldn't look at her though. I could tell from her thoughts that she was heartbroken. I didn't want to have to see it too.

"Cool, Jake. Anyway, hang on a minute. I have to ask Dad something."

"You mean Aro, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he said.

She turned to Aro.

"Hey Dad, can we ask Jake to come? I know it's going to be Charlie, Renee and Phil too, but I really miss him, he's my best friend, and we've been through so much with each other." She looked at him hopefully.

"Of course he can. Ask him to bring his imprint also. I would love to see who stole my daughter's best friend's heart."

She squealed. That was very unlike Bella.

"Thank you!" she said before she picked up the phone.

"Jake. Do you wanna come to Volterra with Charlie, Renee and Phil? Bring Natalie too. We all want to meet her," she said.

"Sure Bells, I'd love to."

"Great! I should warn you though..."

"What?"

"The Cullens are here," she whispered, probably expecting something unpleasant to happen

"Are you crazy, Bella? They left you! Have you forgotten what they've done to you? Please tell me you're not going to take that bloodsucker back. Please!" he yelled down the phone, so loud that she had to take the phone away from her ear. She winced and looked over to us.

"Jake, they're only visiting. I'm with Marcus, remember?" she said, crushing all hope of us ever getting back together.

"I know Bella, but please be careful. I don't want you going back to the state you were in when they left," he said.

"Jake, I know, and I won't. I can't go through it again, it'll kill me. Literally. You know that. And besides, they've heard everything you've said so far," she said. I nearly killed her? What have I done?

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" he screamed. "Right, listen here, bloodsuckers, excluding the lovely Aro, Marcus and Caius. I'm now Alpha for the Quileutes. The treaty is still intact, but with what has happened with Bella, we don't trust you anymore. Not like we did before. So if you come back to Forks, you'll be living on egg shells," he said...

"Jacob Ephraim Black! Apologize! Seriously, they're guests. You can't threaten them on the phone. Anyway I have to go, I'll phone you back with the details. Okay?" she said. I smiled - she stuck up for us on the phone to her best friend. Did she still care for me? Probably not.

"Fine. Sorry bloodsuckers, bye Bells." He clicked off before she could say anything.

"Ugh! Stupid DOG!" she screamed.

We looked at her in amusement.

"What?! Oh, for God's sake! My second family leave me without so much as a goodbye and then you all turn up eight years later and expect me to be all smiles and hugs and getting back to how we used to be. But I can't do that - you have no idea how hurt I've been. I was so depressed, I rode motorcycles and I jumped off a cliff, for God's sakes. I put my life in danger with you all the time, and the first sign of trouble you all pack up and leave! Jasper, I never blamed you. It was an instinct. Anyway, I have a theory about all that. You feel everything everyone feels, which has to include the thirst for blood right? So when I had a paper cut, not only did you have your thirst for my blood but you had everyone else's on top which made you go into a frenzy. So I never blamed you," Bella said.

_Oh my God, I'm sorry, Bella! I swear. I will never hurt you again. I miss you. You're my best friend,_ Alice thought.

_She never blamed me? Maybe she'll forgive me for leaving. I didn't know her that well, but I wish I did,_ Jasper thought.

Jasper looked at her.

"Thank you Bella," he said quietly.

She smiled. She was so beautiful. I wished I could take her back. She belongs with me, not Marcus. Marcus looked at me. I listened to his thoughts.

_She's mine, Edward. My soul mate. Have you forgotten my power? You will meet yours soon Edward, I promise you. Get over her now. It'll make things easier in the long run. You'll always love her, like she will you, but she's not in love with you._ I nodded at him to show him that I had heard him.

"It's okay. Anyway, I have to go – I have training with Demetri and Jane. See y'all later." She kissed Marcus slowly, before hugging Caius and Aro before leaving with Demetri and Jane to go training, leaving us in the room with the brothers.

"I hope that cleared up some questions you had. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Aro asked.

"Not at the moment, thank you," Carlisle answered.

"Okay, well, anyway, I'm afraid it's feeding time. I know that you have a different diet, and you're free to leave the castle whenever you would like. Please see Gianna if you'd like to borrow one of our cars. I must say though, can you leave Bella's things alone, please? I don't think she'd be very happy," he said.

"Of course. We'll see you later Aro. Thank you," Carlisle said, before standing up and walking out of the room. We all followed him silently.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed it :)

Anyway, Sobriquett, my Copy Editor, Beta for some stories of mine and that, has written a one-shot for Kyrene's birthday, you should read it. It's great... but get the tisues ready :)

Summary: _When Bella dies in childbirth, Edward is torn. He cannot live without his love, but neither he nor his family will allow him to abandon Renesmee. BD AU, one-shot, flangst, tissues recommended._

Also, you should read her fanfic Blind Faith: _A local radio station runs a blind date competition where the lucky couple meet on their wedding day. Edward and Bella, shy but independent, are deemed a scientifically perfect match, but how does that work out in reality? AU, AH._

so anyway. **Review?** please.


	6. Getting To Know The Cullen's

Chapter 5:- Getting To Know the Cullen's...Again

Disclaimer: - I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga. However, I own my own characters in my own novel because I'm cool.

**A/N:**I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've had the chapter written out for ages, then my beta disappeared for a while and the Sobriquett had a major essay thing for uni. Luckily the drama's all over now and I can update regularly again. Thank you to the many people who have reviewed, alerted and put this on favourites. You totally rock!

Anyway, hope the wait was worth it...

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Jasper looked at me.

"Thank you, Bella," he said quietly.

I smiled.

"_It's okay. Anyway, I have to go – time for training with Demetri and Jane. See y'all later." I kissed Marcus slowly, before hugging Caius and Aro before leaving with Demetri and Jane to go training, leaving the Cullens in the room with my dad, uncle and mate._

* * *

I walked towards the training room with Jane and Demetri closely following behind me. It didn't take me long to get there, because I was so tense I was walking faster that I would normally.

We walked fully into the room, and when I slammed the door closed, I noticed a large crack down the entire wall appear. The beautifully decorated room now looked spoilt. If only I could have had it fixed before father found out, which I knew for a fact wouldn't happen, as he'd be told immediately.

All I had to do then was wait for the shouting, which came rather quickly, as Aro stormed into the room while Jane and Demetri were getting the fighting equipment out.

"Isabella!" he screamed.

I walked up to him slowly, kissed his cheek and looked down at the floor, embarrassed by my actions.

"Why did you slam the door so hard that it cracked the wall?" he asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't know my own strength sometimes, and I was still a bit mad from what happened with the Cullens in your office," I explained matter-of-factly; there was no point lying about it.

"That is beside the point, Isabella. I am very disappointed in your actions. Make sure that you fix the wall immediately by yourself. I will know if you get anybody else to help you." With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving me standing there feeling even more ashamed of my actions.

I stayed absolutely still for a couple of minutes, trying to calm myself down. I then felt an enormous amount of calm head towards me. I snapped my head up to find the Cullen family standing outside of the door with looks of sympathy on their faces. I growled softly and they took a step back, shocked and frightened by my growl. I looked at Jasper who looked like he was in pain, and shot him a glare to show him that I knew he was the reason why I was suddenly feeling very calm.

I decided I had had enough and stormed out of the room, pushing against them and down the hallway towards the decorating room where all the plaster, paint, wallpaper, wallpaper paste, nails, screws, hammers, screwdrivers and every other tool that could ever be needed for decorating were kept.

I got all the necessary tools and equipment together, and walked back towards the training room, where I found the Cullens in the same place they had been standing when I left the first time. I brushed past them again and got to work. It took me a whole hour before the wall was fixed. During this time, I noticed that Jane and Demetri were warming up for the training session by doing numerous gymnastic routines. Although they are not necessary, they make us feel better that we know we can work and train properly. It is necessary, however, for me to warm up, as of course I am still human. When they do the warm-up exercises it makes me feel a bit more part of the family, which of course I already know I am. But it is nice to be reminded of sometimes, and it did make me feel more included - something that the Cullens never made me feel.

Sure, they made me feel like I was a part of their family, but not as an equal to them. With the Volturi, I felt like a part of their family immediately and an equal, even if Aro, Marcus and Caius threatened everyone in the guard about hurting me. But that's beside the point. They treat me with respect, integrity and make me feel loved.

Once I finished the re-decorating of the crack, I gathered up the equipment again and took it back to the decorating room, before returning to the training room, where I noticed the Cullens sitting down on the chairs to the side of the room, what I call the 'observation' side. It's where Aro, Marcus and Caius watch members of the guard train, if they ever need to. I then positioned myself in the centre of the room before doing my warm-up exercises which included stretches, push-ups, a light jog around the room, and skipping.

This procedure took thirty minutes. After the warm-up, I gestured to Jane and put myself into my fighting stance. She did the same. We circled around each other and I pounced at Jane at the opportune moment. Within seconds, Jane and I were caught up in a fight, of punching, kicking, scratching and I would say biting, but biting is out of the question in these fights. Especially since I am human, and it is well known in the Volturi that Marcus is changing me himself once we're married.

Anyway, the fight went on for several minutes, and I could hear the Cullens thoughts while I was fighting which distracted me.

_Oh my God, look at her go! She's amazing! Why did I ever let her go? She's so special. I can't believe I lied to her in the forest. Of course I love her. I always have, and I always will._

Those thoughts brought me to an immediate stop. Jane realised half a second later and paused. I turned to glare at the Cullens. I couldn't hold it in any more.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I screamed. He jumped up in surprise.

"Yes, Princess Isabella?" he said, courteously

"You _lied_?" I said disbelievingly.

"Lied? What are you talking about Bella?" he asked, looking at me like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"I heard your thoughts. You said, quote, 'Oh my God, look at her go! She's amazing! Why did I ever let her go? She's so special. I can't believe I lied to her in the forest. Of course I love her. I always have and always will.' What do you mean you _lied_?" I asked angrily.

"Exactly that. I lied to you in the forest. I said I didn't love you, but the truth is, I do. I love you so much." He started to say more, but I jumped right in, forgetting my place completely.

"You know what, Edward? _Fuck_ you! You completely destroyed me. I was living with morbid depression for ages! Charlie almost sent me off to a mental institute, or shipped me off to live with Renee. I will never take you back, Edward. I'm with Marcus. He treats me right. He tells me things. He makes love to me, Edward. We have sex. I'm still human and my fiancée isn't afraid to do things with me. I love him. He makes me happy. It's all I ever wanted. You and I were great, Edward, but Marcus and I are better. We're soul mates. You remember his gift? Yeah, well, it proves _we_ aren't soul mates. I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't go back to the past when I know what I want now, which is what I have at this very moment," I said - everything that I'd ever wanted to say to him since the moment Marcus and I got together.

While I was exploding at Edward, I didn't notice Marcus, Aro, Caius and the rest of the guard enter the room. The only reason I knew they had is because I heard, "That's enough Isabella." Aro was speaking from by the door. I turned around quickly and found myself in Marcus' arms.

"Shh Bella, it's okay," he whispered into my ear as he held me close, occasionally kissing my neck.

I started to cry. Everything that had happened in the past was catching up to me. First, Edward and the Cullens, and now my human family coming in a couple of days. I didn't notice Marcus picking me up and walking out of the room towards our chambers until my back hit the mattress. Marcus laid down beside me, spooned me and held me from behind, his arms cradling my small body against his. My breathing matching his. We stayed in bed for hours, not talking, just holding each other, relishing in each others' touch. Eventually I fell asleep, my dreams completely undisturbed.

I woke up a couple of hours later, fully refreshed. Marcus was still holding me, breathing deeply. If I didn't think it was impossible I would have said he was asleep, but I knew better so I turned in his arms and kissed him softly. Our kiss turned from soft and full of emotion to passionate making out. We kissed until I couldn't breathe anymore.

I pulled away.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi mi Stella. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, but you already know that," I said cheekily.

"I know, but it's polite to ask, you know."

"Fair enough. So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I can think of a few things," he said as he rolled me over and kissed me passionately...

* * *

After we finished in our room, we got changed and left, walking hand-in-hand towards the throne room. My throne is the smallest of the four and in between Aro and Marcus. When we entered the throne room, we took our places in our thrones and started talking.

Aro started off. "So, I got a phone call from your dad earlier," he said causally.

"Really? Is he okay?" I jumped in.

"He's fine, Bella. He's sorted things out at work, and has agreed to arrive whenever we would like him. So when do you want him here?" he asked.

"Urm, is tomorrow too soon?" I asked.

"No, that's fine. I've spoken to Renee and Phil also, and they are ready to come whenever we send the plane," he explained.

"Great!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay. Now, I don't want you to complain, but I want you to talk to the Cullens today and get everything sorted between you. I want you to be civil towards each other throughout their stay. Carlisle is a friend of the Volturi Bella; I want you to remember that."

I looked at him with my mouth wide open in shock.

"You want me to be nice to the Cullens? After everything they did to me? Are you nuts, Father?" I screamed at him.

I heard a cough and I turned my head to the noise, and there stood in front of me was the Cullens.

"God hates me, I swear it," I mumbled.

Marcus, Caius and Aro laughed.

"We just wanted to know if you were ready, Bella. But apparently not," Carlisle said with a bit of humour covering the hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with," I said.

"You know, you don't have to come with us," he said.

"Yes I do. Father's orders," I said as I glared at Aro.

"You know why I told you to do this, Bella. Please respect my wishes," he said.

"Fine," I said, standing up quickly. I kissed Marcus lovingly and skipped towards the Cullens.

They just looked at me in shock and didn't move.

I stopped in my tracks and glared at them.

"God, can you guys get any more pathetic? I thought this was going to happen. I can always go back to my throne and make-out with my gorgeous fiancée if this is what I should expect today."

That seemed to knock some sense into them as Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Follow me."

We walked in silence towards their suite, Jane and Demetri standing guard outside their door. When they noticed me, they bowed and called me 'your highness.' They knew I hated it.

"Guys, seriously, you're my brother and sister. It's _Bella_. If you want to call me 'your highness', wait until I'm crowned queen, okay? Otherwise it's Bella," I said to them.

"Sorry Bella," they said before kissing my cheek and opening the doors.

The Cullens and I walked in and I immediately made myself at home by sitting on a comfortable chair. The others sat down around the room.

I felt like I was on parole or something. It was freaky, and you could cut through the tension with a knife.

"So..." I said, trying to break the tension in the room.

Carlisle moved in his seat and sat near the edge of the sofa, his elbows on his knees and hands underneath his chin.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself for the past eight years?" he asked.

"You know the story, Carlisle. Do you really want me to tell you again?" I asked.

"Maybe not, but it's a fairly normal conversation starter."

"Right. I'll believe that when pigs fly," I stated.

"Come on Bella. We're trying," he said, I could see the hurt in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Fine. Answer me this. Why did you leave?" I asked.

The others looked at each other uneasily, giving each other quick glances. They thought I didn't notice, but I did.

"So... Are you going to tell me or are you just going to keep glancing at each other?" I asked.

Carlisle got up off the sofa and walked towards me, picking my hand up and kissing it.

"We left for your safety. We love you so much, Bella. I'm sorry we didn't say goodbye. It was Edward who made the decision after what happened at your party. You really weren't safe with us," he said.

I snatched back my hand, jumped up off the sofa and leaned close to Carlisle's face before exploding.

"You left for my safety?! Are you nuts? I never, ever blamed Jasper for what happened and I never will! It was a natural reflex. You're vampires, blood was exposed! Everyone left except for you. Or did you forget that? It wasn't just Jasper who couldn't cope with it! Why do you always make him out as the weak link? He's probably one of the strongest people I know - stronger than you Carlisle. I thought he was your son. If he was, you wouldn't treat him like this. Like you all treated me," I said. The last sentence was quiet.

Carlisle pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair a couple of times before pulling back, but surprisingly for me I didn't want to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for this to hurt you. We really did think you would be better off without us in your life," he said.

"Carlisle, your family meant everything to me. I put myself in danger everyday because I loved you all so much. I wish that everything that happened eight years ago hadn't happened, but it did and I cannot change it at all. You say you left for my safety, but what about my own decisions? Did you forget that I went to James to save you all from danger? Or was that just forgotten like everything else I've done for you?"

I expected Carlisle to answer, but instead Esme stood up, ran over to me at vampire speed and wrapped me up in a maternal bear hug.

"We've never forgotten you, Bella, not for one second. I love you so much, Bella. You're one of my daughters and I missed you from the second Edward told us we were moving..." She trailed off.

"Wait, you mean Edward told you you were moving? You didn't once stop him?" I asked calmly but really hacked off with what I had just learned.

_I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to slip,_ I heard Esme say to Edward through her thoughts.

"Slip? You mean you weren't even going to tell me? So much for family," I said as I stormed out of the room.

That's one thing I've learnt about the Cullen's: never trust them.

* * *

**A/N:**So sorry again for the wait, I hope it was worth it.

Anyway, because these people totally rock please have a look at _Sobriquett_'s work and also _Shereebedee_'s work.

I've also written a one-shot, that will be going up sometime this week called Full Moon. It's sitting with Sobriquett as we speak, so please have a look for it.

So please **Review.**


	7. Getting To Know Bella

Chapter 6:- Getting to know Bella...Again

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** So, a massive thank you to _Sobriquett_ for beta'ing this chapter. You rock, I don't know what I would do without you. Also, to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favoriteing this story so far,

* * *

"_Not at the moment, thank you," Carlisle answered._

"_Okay, well, anyway, I'm afraid it's feeding time. I know that you have a different diet, and you're free to leave the castle whenever you would like. Please see Gianna if you'd like to borrow one of our cars. I must say though, can you leave Bella's things alone, please? I don't think she'd be very happy," he said._

"_Of course. We'll see you later Aro. Thank you," Carlisle said, before standing up and walking out of the room. We all followed him silently._

**Edward's POV**

We started to walk back towards our rooms, when we heard a banging noise that made us all jump.

_What was that? _Carlisle thought.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Let's check it out," Emmett said and we made our way towards the noise. We must have been near the source because we heard some people arguing. We stopped in our tracks to listen.

"Isabella!" we heard Aro scream.

"Why did you slam the door so hard that it cracked the wall?" he asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I don't know my own strength sometimes, and I was still a bit mad from what happened with the Cullens in your office," Bella explained, matter-of-factly.

_God, what did we do to her? She's so angry,_ Jasper thought reading her emotions. We started to walk quietly towards the door to find out more.

"That is beside the point, Isabella. I am very disappointed in your actions. Make sure that you fix the wall immediately by yourself. I will know if you get anybody else to help you." With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Bella standing there feeling ashamed of her actions.

She stayed in her precise position for a couple of minutes, trying to calm herself down. We walked towards the door and stopped just outside. Jasper must have sent out calming waves as we all felt it and Bella snapped her head up towards us. She growled softly and we took a step back, frightened by her growl. She looked at Jasper, who looked like he was in pain, and shot him a glare as she knew that he was the reason why she was suddenly feeling very calm.

_She's getting agitated, Edward,_ Jasper thought. I nodded discreetly. She suddenly stormed out of the room, pushing against us, and walked down the corridor, out of sight.

"What the hell was that? That wasn't our Bella," Emmett said.

"I know, Em, we must have really hurt her. Why did we do this to her? She doesn't deserve it," Esme said.

We all kept quiet for a couple of minutes, thinking of what we had done to Bella, ashamed of what we had done. Then we noticed her coming back down the corridor with tools to fix the cracked wall. She pushed past us again and got to work immediately. The job didn't take her very long; it took almost the same amount of time as if we were doing the fixing. It was amazing to watch. When she finished, she picked everything up, pushed past us once again and walked back to where she'd found her equipment.

We didn't notice Jane and Demetri in the room.

"You can watch us, you know," Demetri said.

"Watch you?" Carlisle asked.

"Fight. It's Bella, Jane and I. It's our fighting regime," he said.

"Bella fights?" Carlisle asked, concerned for her well-being.

"Of course. She didn't get to become leader of the guard by just sitting down and watching you know," he answered.

Jane and Demetri then started to move around each other, and started what looked to be warming up. The exercises looked very similar to what humans do before major exercise.

"You can sit over there if you plan on staying to watch us," Jane said.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, leading us towards the chairs and taking our seats.

Bella returned not thirty seconds later. She walked to the middle of the room and started doing some warm-up exercises. She stretched, jogged, skipped and did some push-ups.

The entire thing took half an hour. It was amazing to watch. She looked so beautiful taking part in all of this. She seriously hated exercise eight years ago and now, she's amazing - so agile, so perfect.

She gestured towards Jane and Demetri and then put herself into a fighting stance. Jane did the same. They circled each other and Bella pounced towards Jane. We all gasped at the thought of Bella getting hurt from doing this. Jane and Bella were now caught up into a fight. They were punching, kicking and scratching…. wait, Bella, punching, kicking and scratching... but Jane's a vampire... we're hard. Marble like... She'll get hurt...She'll get caught. Her blood.

The fight went on for several minutes. My family's thoughts were getting more and more concerned about Bella's well-being and safety. Mine, on the other hand, were about how much I miss her, how I was so stupid to leave her. I remembered the day in the forest and how I lied to her.

All of a sudden, Bella stopped fighting, sighs of relief came from the rest of the family. Thankfully she wasn't bleeding. Jane was still fighting, but then she realised what had happened and stopped too. Bella turned to us and glared. Then she exploded.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" she screamed. I jumped up in surprise and in terror.

"Yes, Princess Isabella?" I said out of politeness

"You lied?" she said disbelievingly. She must have heard my thoughts.

_Oh God, what do I do?_

"Lied? What are you talking about Bella?" I asked.

"I heard your thoughts. You said, quote, 'Oh my God, look at her go, she's amazing, why did I ever let her go? She's so special. I can't believe I lied to her in the forest. Of course I love her. I always have and always will.' What do you mean you lied?" she asked angrily.

"Exactly that. I lied to you in the forest. I said I didn't love you, but the truth is. I do. I love you so much." I started to say more, but she jumped right in.

"You know what, Edward? _Fuck_ you! You completely destroyed me. I was living with depression for ages! Charlie almost confined me to a mental institute, or shipped me off to live with Renee. I will never take you back, Edward. I'm with Marcus. He treats me right. He tells me things. He makes love to me, Edward. We have sex. I'm still human and my fiancée isn't afraid do to do things with me. I love him. He makes me happy. It's all I ever wanted. You and I were great, Edward, but Marcus and I are better. We're soul mates. You remember his gift? Yeah, well it proves _we_ aren't soul mates. I'm sorry, Edward. But I can't go back to the past when I know what I want, which is what I have at this very moment," she said, obviously releasing everything that had been bottled up inside of her.

Everyone's thoughts were quiet, just taking in everything that she had said. For once my mind was quiet. I didn't hear anything. I relished, for only a short time, the complete silence.

I heard breathing by the door. I looked over and noticed that Marcus, Aro, Caius and the rest of the guard had entered the room, while Bella was exploding at me. Bella looked like she hadn't noticed them, and only did when Aro spoke.

"That's enough, Isabella."

She jumped in surprise, and spun on the spot and into Marcus' arms.

_How I wish those were my arms around her,_ I thought, and Jasper shot me a look.

_Jealous much, Edward?_ he thought. I growled softly.

"Shh Bella. It's okay," he whispered into her ear as he held her close, occasionally kissing her neck.

She started to cry. Marcus picked her up and left the room carrying her without another word.

We all stayed in the room for a while just thinking about what had just happened with Bella.

"Has she always been this angry?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

"I've only seen her like this once, when she first came to us. She had nightmares every night, she was screaming out in her sleep. She was reliving the day in the woods. You know, as soon as Edward left her there, she fell down in the forest and was there nearly all night. Sam Uley, the werewolf, he found her. She was like this for a long time. She only stopped with the nightmares when she started dating Marcus," Aro explained.

"Wow," he said and we were all silent again.

We all got up off our seats and left the room silently. We walked to our rooms and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * * *

The next morning, we all met in Carlisle and Esme's room before making our way towards the throne room, obviously wanting to talk about yesterday.

When we got the throne room, we found Bella and Marcus sitting in their thrones along with Aro and Caius.

Aro started to talk.

"So, I got a phone call from your dad earlier," he said causally.

"Really? Is he okay?" she jumped in, obviously wanting to know how he was.

"He's fine, Bella. He's sorted things out at work and has agreed to arrive whenever we would like him. So when do you want him here?" he asked.

"Urm, is tomorrow too soon?" she asked excitedly.

"No, that is fine. I've spoken to Renee and Phil also, and they are ready to come whenever we send the plane," he explained.

"Great!" she said enthusiastically.

"Okay. Now I don't want you to complain, but I want you to talk to the Cullens today and get everything sorted between you. I want you to be civil towards each other throughout their stay. Carlisle is a friend to the Volturi, Bella. I want you to remember that. Okay?"

We walked into the room at that moment

She looked at him with her mouth wide open in shock.

"You want me to be nice to the Cullens? After everything they did to me? Are you nuts, Father?" she screamed at him.

Carlisle had obviously heard enough, and coughed to get their attention.

"What? God hates me, I swear it," she mumbled.

Marcus, Caius and Aro laughed.

"We just wanted to know if you were ready, Bella, but apparently not," Carlisle said with a bit of humour and hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get this over with," she said.

"You know, you don't have to come with us," he said.

"Yes I do. Father's orders," she said as she cast a look at Aro and glared at him.

"You know why I told you to do this, Bella. Please respect my wishes," he said.

"Fine." She stood up quickly, kissed Marcus lovingly and skipped towards us.

We just looked at her in shock and didn't move.

She stopped in her tracks and glared at us.

"God, can you guys get any more pathetic? I thought this was going to happen now. If not, I can always go back to my throne and make out with my gorgeous fiancé." That seemed to knock some sense into us as Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Follow me."

We walked in silence towards our suite, Jane and Demetri standing guard outside our door. When they noticed Bella, they bowed and called her 'your highness.'

"Guys, seriously, you're my brother and sister. It's Bella. If you want to call me 'your highness' wait 'til I'm crowned queen, okay? Otherwise, it's Bella," she said to them.

"Sorry Bella," they said, before kissing her cheek and opening the doors.

Bella and the others walked in and she made herself at home by sitting on a comfortable chair, the rest of us sitting down around the room.

The tension in the room was high. It would have been easy to cut through with a knife.

"So..." Bella said, trying to break the atmosphere.

Carlisle moved in his seat and sat near the edge of the sofa, his elbows on his knees and hands underneath his chin.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself for the past eight years?" he asked.

"You know the story, Carlisle. Do you really want me to tell you again?" she asked. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here with us.

"Maybe not, but it was after all a conversation starter."

"Right. I'll believe that when pigs fly," she stated.

"Come on, Bella. We're trying," he said.

She asked the dreaded question:

"Fine. Answer me this. Why did you leave?" she asked.

We all looked at each other uneasily, giving each other quick glances.

"So, are you going to tell me or you going to keep glancing at each other?" she asked.

Carlisle got up off the sofa and walked towards her, picking her hand up and kissing it.

"We left for your safety. We love you so much, Bella. I'm sorry we didn't say goodbye. It was Edward who made the decision after what happened at your party. You really weren't safe with us," he said.

She snatched back her hand, jumped up off the sofa and leaned into Carlisle's face before exploding.

"You left for my safety?! Are you nuts? I never, ever blamed Jasper for what happened. It was a natural reflex. You're vampires, blood was exposed! Everyone left except for you. Or did you forget that? It wasn't just Jasper who couldn't cope with it! Why do you always make him out as the weak link? He's probably one of the strongest people I know. Stronger than you, Carlisle. I thought he was your son. If he was you wouldn't treat him like this, like you all treated me!" she yelled.

Carlisle pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair a couple of times before pulling back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for this to hurt you. We really did think you would be better off without us in your life," he said.

"Carlisle, your family meant everything to me. I put myself in danger everyday because I loved you all so much. I wish that everything that happened eight years ago hadn't happened, but it did and I cannot change it at all. You say you left for my safety, but what about my own decisions? Did you remember that I went to James to save you all from danger? Or was that just forgotten like everything else I've done for you?" she asked loudly.

Esme stood up, ran over to Bella and wrapped her into a hug before answering.

"We've never forgotten you, Bella, not for one second. I love you so much, Bella. You're one of my daughters and I missed you from the second Edward told us we were moving..." She trailed off.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to drop you in it. I'm sorry,_ she thought frantically.

"Wait, you mean Edward told you you were moving? You didn't once stop him?" she asked calmly, but I could tell that what she had just learnt had hurt her.

_I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to slip,_ Esme thought again. Unfortunately Bella must have heard too.

"Slip? You mean you weren't even going to tell me? So much for family," she said as she stormed out of the room.

The rest of us were left standing there in our suite, looking at each other, trying to figure out how we could make it up to Bella.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked this :)

Thank you again to Sobriquett, you should read Blind Faith and L'Heure Bleu... they are AWESOME.

I finally put my one-shot up... Full Moon. Please read and review it... I think it needs some love.

Chapter 7 is with Sobriquett as we speak, chapter 8 is _still_ in the works...

**Review?**


	8. Planning The Trip

Chapter 7:- Planning The Trip

Disclaimer:- Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. No profit is made from this either.

**A/N:** So thanks to Tom for my 200th Review you rock and to everyone else who has read, reviewed and alerted. Thanks to Sobriquett for beta'ing this. You're the best :) I am no longer writing this story with two different POVS each chapter. it's getting too long and its too hard to write.

* * *

"_Wait, you mean Edward told you your moving? You didn't once stop him?" I asked calmly but really hacked off with what I had just learned._

_I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to slip. I heard Esme say to Edward through her thoughts._

"_Slip? You mean you weren't even going to tell me? So much for family." I said as I stormed out of the room._

_One thing I've learnt about the Cullen's... Never trust them._

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I ran towards Marcus' and my room, tears running down my face and thankfully not tripping over my own feet. I slammed the door behind me and collapsed on my bed, crying hysterically.

I had no idea how much time had passed until I felt someone sit down next to me and wrap their arms around me before pulling me up and into a hug.

I lifted my face and came face to face with Alice.

"What do you want?" I cried.

"I want to talk to you, Bella. But right now, I want you to stop crying so we can talk properly," she said calmly.

I wanted to know why Alice was there, so I tried to calm myself dramatically, to no avail. I just ended up crying more than ever. Alice pulled me back into her arms and gently swayed me like a baby to try and get me to calm down. In the end, it worked.

We sat in silence for I don't know how long before I'd had enough of the silence and decided to find out why Alice was here comforting me.

"Why are you in here, Alice?" I asked.

"To talk to you. I missed you so much, Bella. You're my best friend. I'm sorry I abandoned you with the rest of the family. Edward really was concerned for your safety," she explained.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better, Alice. You _were_ my best friend," I said emphasising the past tense word.

"We really hurt you, didn't we?"

I scoffed. "You think?"

"Look, can't we work something out? We didn't want to go. Edward was totally against us staying around you, putting you in more danger," she said.

"Well, that didn't exactly work out now, did it?"

"I guess not."

"So..." I trailed off.

"So…"

"What have you been up to for the past... eight years?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just been going to school. Been to college again too. Specialised in fashion," she said.

"Cool."

"You?" she asked.

"Moping for six months, found by Aro, Marcus and Caius, came here, started training, got together with Marcus, been on some missions. That's about it," I said matter-of-factly

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a bit longer before I spoke.

"You know, this doesn't make things all right between us, don't you?" I asked.

"I know, Bella. I just want to try and make it up to you. I'm sorry for everything that has happened and I fully regret all of it," she said apologetically.

"Save it Alice. Why didn't you come and see me? Contact me in any way? I was miserable for months until Aro, Caius and Marcus found me," I said.

"I wasn't allowed," she said quietly.

"You weren't allowed? Is Edward your keeper? Your father? No. So why didn't you at least _look _for me, Alice?" I shouted

"I'm sorry, Bella. He thought you could do with a clean break...from all of us. It killed us Bella," she said.

"You're already dead," I said icily.

"I know, but you get the point," she said.

"Actually, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. Carlisle wants us all to have a meeting. Would you like to come? He really wants you there," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Carlisle."

I stayed quiet for a minute, thinking.

"Bella?" she asked.

"I'm thinking," I said.

"Okay."

I stayed quiet for a bit longer before I came up with my answer.

"Fine, I'll come… But if you expect me to be happy about this, I'm not," I said.

"Thank you, Bella," she said and kissed my cheek.

I rubbed my cheek roughly and looked at her. She was looking at the quilt cover, messing around with it, and copying the design with her finger.

"Sorry, Alice," I said quietly. "It's still too weird for me."

"It's okay. Let's go," she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and out of the room.

* * *

We arrived at the Cullens' suite, and walked straight in. The rest of the Cullens were already sitting down on the many sofas that filled the brilliantly decorated room.

Carlisle noticed me before anybody else.

"Ah, hello Bella," he said. He walked up to me and engulfed me into a fatherly hug; it was a hug that I had missed so much that I broke down into him.

"Shh," he said, and started to rock me softly.

We stayed in the position until I stopped crying. He pulled himself out of the hug and wiped the tears from my face in a fatherly gesture.

"I'm sorry. For everything," he said and then pulled me back into another hug.

"I understand why you did it, but it was still wrong," I said softly.

"I know. Can we try and work past all this, and sort everything out once and for all?" he asked.

I nodded my head into his chest and he sighed.

"Thank you Bella," he said, before kissing my hairline.

I smiled softly as I lifted my head.

"Okay," I said softly.

He grasped my hand, and pulled me further into the room. As everyone saw me, Esme stood up and ran to me at vampire speed to hug me.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too," I said and she nodded her head and kissed my cheek.

I smiled softly and made my way over to one of the open seats in the room.

Carlisle started off.

"Now, we would like to start by apologizing to you, Bella, for everything that has happened in the past. It was wrong of us to just take off without explaining it to you properly then letting Edward say his goodbye in such a way that you ended up in the state you were in," he said.

I nodded my head, not wanting to say anything.

"We would also like to say that we are here for the purpose that Aro invited me, and that everyone else in this room wanted to come also."

_He was invited? I wonder why._

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Why were you invited?"

"Aro hasn't told you?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Ah. Well, he just wanted a visit and for us to try and get along again, with you becoming a vampire soon. I'm sure he wanted us to sort everything out now, before you became one of us. That way, when you next saw us, we wouldn't have a fight on our hands."

"Oh," I said, understanding why Aro did such a thing. "How long are you staying?"

"Until a while after your change. I understand you want to be a vegetarian vampire, like us?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, I think he wants us here to help you with our lifestyle and also to help train you and get you used to your powers, as we are under the impression that you will be very powerful," he said.

"Fair enough. So I get why you're here, Carlisle, but what about the others?"

Instead of Carlisle answering, as I had expected, Jasper spoke.

"We wanted to, Bella. We didn't know you would be here. But now that we know you are, we don't want to leave. We want to make amends also. All of us," he said, glancing at Rosalie.

I looked around the room, and found that everyone was nodding their heads in agreement with Jasper's statement, apart from Rosalie, who looked exactly the same as always.

I sighed.

"Jasper, not everyone," I said, knowing that I no longer cared about what Rosalie said and being determined that her opinion would no longer matter to me.

Rosalie sighed and stood up. She left the room and when she returned seconds later she had something in her hands. She walked straight over to me and handed it over.

It was a book. I gingerly opened it and found pictures of the Cullens and me when Edward and I were together. I looked through the books, remembering the times that the pictures captured. I noticed the pictures that Charlie and I had taken and even pictures that had been unknowingly taken on my birthday. I gasped, laughed and cried while looking through the book. When I'd perused it from cover to cover, I closed the book, and rested it in my lap.

I looked directly at Rosalie, who was looking at me uncertainty on her face.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She nodded her head and then started playing with her fingernails which were a deep red colour.

We all sat in silence for a while. I started thinking about all the good times that we all had together when I was 17, and then all the bad times and what followed Edward leaving me. But the truth is, it wasn't just Edward that left me, it was the whole lot of them. I might have survived if Edward had just left and the others stayed behind. But they didn't, so I didn't.

* * * *

Hours passed and we all talked about the past, and what we wanted in the future. It was nice to see why I loved them so long ago. But during the afternoon I realised how much they hurt me, and really wanted to sort things out and become friends again. When we finished the so-called meeting, I left their room with more positive thoughts than I'd had earlier on and realised how much I still loved them and how I would still do anything for them. I walked into the throne room with a smile on my face. Aro, Caius and Marcus were surprised by the look on my face and quickly got off their thrones to stand by me and learn what had happened.

I lifted my shield and touched Aro so he could see the events through my memories. Once he'd seen the events he let go of my hand and smiled himself.

"Looked interesting," he said.

"It was," I said.

Marcus and Caius looked at each other, confusion spreading across their faces.

"Just a chat guys, seriously. It was rough at first, and then things started getting better." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss Marcus softly before going to sit down on my throne. The others followed, Caius at the end, then Aro, me and Marcus. The Volturi, Princess and all.

We were sitting in silence until Aro's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh. Hi Charlie." My interest piqued dramatically.

"That's fine, we'll send the plane tonight so it can pick you, Jacob, Renee and Phil up. Do you want the plane flying to Jacksonville first or second?"

"Second, okay. Would you like to talk to Bella? Yes, she's here. Okay, see you tomorrow, Charlie. Bye."

He handed me the phone.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Hey Bells. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. You?"

"I'm okay, thanks. I can't wait to see you," he said. Our relationship had dramatically improved since Edward left. He turned into my best friend. Of course, he always kept the father status as well, but it was nice to be so close to my dad in the end.

"I can't wait either, Dad."

"So what you done today?" he asked.

"Hung out with the Cullens - Aro's orders. It was interesting at first but it got better. I'll tell you properly tomorrow," I said.

"Oh. Okay."

"What did you do today, Dad?"

"Hung out with Billy. Went fishing. It was great. I miss your cooking, Bells."

"I'll make a batch of stuff here and make sure you can take it home with you," I promised.

"Thank you," he said.

"So what time you due here tomorrow?" I asked.

"About 5 PM. Do you want to pick me up? Or am I meeting you at the castle?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask," I said to him and looked at Aro who nodded his head.

"I'll come and pick you up," I said.

"Thanks, Bells. Anyway, I gotta go and pack. See you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye Dad. Safe flight," I said and hung up the phone.

"Bella?" Aro asked.

"Yes Father?"

"I've sent for the plane to pick Charlie and Jacob up at Port Angeles and your mother and Phill to be picked up from Jacksonville," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. You're picking them up as well, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, if that's okay?"

"Of course, Bella. Who you taking with you?"

I looked to Marcus.

"Can you?" I asked him

"If you want me to," he said.

"Yes please," I said and kissed him softly.

I looked over at Aro.

"Marcus, Felix and Demetri, if that's okay?" I asked

"Sure," he said.

"Okay. We'll leave here at four tomorrow then."

"Very well," he said.

I got up off my throne, as did Marcus, and we left the throne room, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Cute right? Anyway, reviews are important. I know your reading the story, it takes a couple of days to write, 5/10 minutes to read and only a couple of seconds to review so please leave me some love, because if your not liking this, I'll stop writing.

Anyway, I promised butterflybetty I'll rec her fic next time I update so here it is: read 'Healing Through Love' it's amazing. So sad. I cried. I mean seriously, I don't cry that easily to fics, and I cried... a lot. It's amazing and so sweet and cute and just awww.

Anyway, thanks again to Sobriquett, you should also read her fics, they're amazing. So now I'm going to go write Chapter 9, do assignments which I don't understand and drink a lot of alcohol...

so **Review?** Please... make me feel loved. I reply to EVERY review I receive. Honestly.


	9. The Family Arrives in Volterra

Chapter 8:-The Family Arrives In Volterra

Disclaimer: - I do not own the Twilight Saga.

**A/N:**So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited. It means a lot. This chapter has taken me a while to write. I just really struggled with what to put. Also, this has my first ever lemon in it so please be nice about it. Also which is why the rating has changed from T to M. Also thank you to _Sobriquett_ for beta'ing this, and Liz for talking to me and telling me not to give up with this! Also thank you to the many people who have reviewed this story so far. I am just amazed at the response it has got. I also hope you all had a great Christmas and a great New Year. Hopefully 2010 will rock for us all.

* * *

Recap.

"_Yes please." I said and kissed him softly._

_I looked over at Aro,_

"_Marcus, Felix and Demetri if that's okay?" I asked_

"_Sure." He said._

"_Okay. We'll leave here at 4 tomorrow then."_

"_Very well." He said._

_I got up off my throne, as did Marcus, and we left the throne room, hand in hand._

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

We walked to our room and laid down, talking about the Cullens, the wedding, now only a couple of weeks away, and where we were going for our honeymoon. The conversation was light, and somehow we connected in a way I have never experienced with him before. It was nice. Different, but perfect in every way that actually counts.

Time went by swiftly, I only had enough time to eat something before Marcus and I left to look for Felix and Demetri so we could leave for the airport to pick up Charlie, Jacob, Renee and Phil - my human family.

We reached the garage quickly and got into our cars. Marcus and I were in one and Demetri and Felix in the other and headed towards the airport. The ride was spent talking about the wedding, and what our plans were for when we returned to the castle.

We arrived at the airport with twenty minutes until we could expect them. The plane had already landed; we were just waiting for them to come through to arrivals. Luckily, twenty minutes passed rather quickly and Marcus noticed my parents and Jacob before I did. When I did notice them, I screamed 'Mom' and ran straight towards her, stumbling a little bit.

She wrapped me up into a hug, kissing my cheek.

"Bella," she breathed.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Look at you," she said. She touched my cheek softly and walked over to where Marcus, Felix and Demetri were waiting.

Phil, Jacob and Charlie came around the corner next carrying the luggage between them.

Jacob dropped what he was carrying and ran towards me, whisking me into a hug.

"Bells!" he cried.

"Hi, Jake."

He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Looking good," he said.

I laughed.

"Thanks, Jake."

He put me back on the ground, picked up the fallen luggage and walked over to the others.

When I reached the pair of awkward father figures, I said a quick hello to Charlie and Phil, seeing as they were not ones for showing affection, but they both did give me a hug. Once we were all ready, we all decided to make our way back to the castle. Jacob and Charlie were riding with Marcus and I, while Renee and Phil went with Felix and Demetri.

The ride back to the castle was quiet except for Jacob talking about his imprint for the entire ride, but it was nice to hear him talk about someone like this. It made me feel happy. I could stop worrying about him, as I had for the past ten years when I knew he was infatuated with me. Now I could relax and focus on Marcus, like I should have been doing all along.

The more I thought of it, the more that I realised I had been neglecting my family, friends and soul mate. Shame racked through my body. Marcus had obviously caught onto my mood change,

"What's up, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"For neglecting you. I've been so wrapped up into worrying about Jacob that I've neglected you, my friends and family. I am so sorry," I cried. Marcus wrapped one arm around me, comforting me and continued to drive.

"It's okay, Bella," he said.

"How is it?" I asked.

"Because I know you love me, I know you're selfless and you do anything for anyone and I know that you put me, your friends and family before yourself," he said and kissed my forehead gently but quickly, before carrying on driving towards the castle.

As we were getting closer to the castle I began to feel nervous. I was nervous because in less than ten minutes my human family was going to meet the family that left me behind... broken.

Marcus could sense my insecurity and held my hand for the rest of the drive. For the final few minutes, we were all in silence.

*

When we arrived back at the castle, Aro, Caius, Jane and Alec were standing outside waiting for us.

"Hey Dad," I said to Aro.

"Isabella," he answered and gave me a quick hug before greeting my parents.

"Ah, Charlie, Renee, Phil, it's lovely to see you again."

"Likewise, Aro. Thank you for asking us to stay."

"My pleasure. Let's get inside. It must be cold," he said jokingly.

Everyone laughed and followed Aro inside.

Inside looked exactly like normal. Usually, they tended to make a big deal of my parents coming, but today, it didn't look any different. Now all I was waiting for was for the Cullens to come and all the arguments to start.

Marcus stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist to make me feel safe. I relaxed against him and sighed. He kissed my neck softly before nibbling on my ear.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I said back to him.

Minutes went by - or it could have been hours - where I just relished in the feeling of being in Marcus' arms. The bliss was soon forgotten when the Cullens walked in and Charlie screamed, "You!" He was pointing his finger at someone.

I looked over at who he was pointing at. It was Edward. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until I realised that Charlie was giving Edward the biggest mind fuck of the century. I knew it was wrong but I just had to listen;

_You! You hurt her beyond recognition. You left her in the woods, she was catatonic! If it wasn't for Marcus I don't think she'd be here anymore. I will never forgive you for hurting Bella. You've hurt her twice. First she landed in hospital, and then you go away, without any contact whatsoever! _The next thing I knew, I saw pictures of how I looked when Edward first left me - how I was when I was asleep, and how I looked for the first few months.

I'd had enough. I pulled out of Charlie's head and shouted, "Stop!"

Charlie looked at me, quickly realising what I had seen.

"I'm sorry, Bella. He needed to know," he said.

"No. He didn't. You had no right Dad. None at all," I said.

He looked down in shame.

"Sorry, Bells," he said.

"I know, but I can take care of myself you know. I'm more than capable."

"I know you are," Charlie answered.

I nodded my head and moved closer to Marcus, who wrapped me up into his arms, kissing me softly. I moaned.

"That's enough, you two," I heard Charlie say.

I sighed, looked at my dad and rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"Okay. Sorry," I said.

Things were silent again and I guessed Charlie was carrying on with the mind fuck even when I'd told him not to. Edward's face was a mixture of pain and guilt. Whatever. He'd left me so he had nothing to feel guilty about. More time passed and Edward's face was getting more and more pained.

"Dad! That's enough. Why are you doing this? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm with Marcus and we're happy. I know you want to teach Edward a lesson but seriously, I can take care of myself," I yelled at him, finally having had enough of what was happening in front of me.

"You're right, I know you can, but I still want him to suffer," Charlie answered.

"I'm suffering every single day, Chief Swan. You're welcome to make it harder for me, whenever you wish," Edward said, surprising me.

I pushed myself out of Marcus' arms.

"Well thanks for that statement, Edward. Anyway, I'm going," I said and walked out the room towards my bedroom.

The walk was nice. It didn't take long, but it was great if I ever wanted some time on my own. When I got to my bedroom, I noticed Marcus was already there. I didn't know how he had arrived so quickly; I didn't feel or notice anyone running at vampire speed.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"The quick way."

"Ah."

I walked up to him and he opened his arms for me. I collapsed into them straight away and relished in the feeling of being in my fiancé's arms. I sighed and Marcus tilted my face up to his and my lips were instantly met with his own. We kissed until I couldn't breathe anymore. My body moulded to his, my hands in his perfect hair, one of his arms around my waist, his other hand cupping my cheek.

We stood like that for a long time, kissing each other softly a couple of times. The silence was comfortable, allowing us time to think, mostly about the upcoming wedding and my family.

Both Aro and Charlie are walking me down the aisle, my human and my vampire father. Aro was ecstatic when I asked him to walk me down the aisle. He spoke about it for days afterwards. He must really have wanted it.

My thinking was soon stopped by Marcus bending his head and brushing his lips against mine. Our mouths were moving fast and passionately against each other's, our clothes being slowly removed and us making our way towards the bed quickly.

**Lemon starts here so if you don't want to read it, then scroll down to the next bold part...**

We landed softly on the king-sized bed, me underneath Marcus. His weight pressed down against me, letting me feel all of him - and I mean _all_ of him. Our kisses were growing ever more heated and his arms were stroking my sides, goosebumps breaking out on my skin in reaction to his touches, not from the coldness of his body. We broke apart but Marcus' lips never left my skin, moving over my face and down my neck before starting to suck softly on my nipples, making them hard instantly. I gasped at the sensation and moaned his name softly.

He moved quickly onto my other nipple and his hand came back across my newly neglected breast. I moaned even louder than before and before I could even realise what was happening, Marcus had left my nipples and started kissing and licking down my body before starting to lick my centre. I moaned at the sensation and moved my hands so they were in Marcus' hair. Encouraged, he slowly pushed a finger into me and started to move it. He kept this going as I writhed, adding another finger and thrusting them inside of me, gaining speed and pushing me towards the edge. He curled his finger and hit my sweet spot, focusing there until I saw stars behind my eyes and I screamed out his name.

As I slowly returned to earth, Marcus lifted his face and gave me a cheeky grin. I smiled lazily back in response. Before I could take a deep breath, he thrust himself inside of me and pounded into me, making me shout out in pleasure.

We continued like that until I felt the beginning of what could be the most intense orgasm I had ever had. It swept over me so quickly that I didn't see it coming.

"Marcus!" I screamed as he shouted out my name. No doubt almost all the occupants of the castle had heard us in our pleasure.

He slowly pulled off me and kissed my forehead, cheeks and eyes before slowly kissing my lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

*

**Carry on here if you missed out the lemon.**

We stayed in our room for a couple of hours before getting into more wedding planning. We waited until my family had arrived before we started organising in earnest. I still had to find my dress, get the decorations in order, find my bridesmaids, and everything else that happens for a wedding. I also had the coronation to plan eventually, but that was not until after the honeymoon so we had a while yet until all it would truly be time to panic.

After a couple of hours, we decided to go and rejoin society. we left the room holding hands and kissing each other along the way. I loved how young he made me feel, and without going all demands on me like with Edward. Once we arrived in the throne room, I noticed that none of the Cullens were anywhere to be seen. _A pity, I would have loved to see their faces after they know what I've been up to,_ I thought to myself. But my thoughts were soon crushed in a bear hug from Jake.

"Hey Bells. Didn't know you had it in you," he said.

Marcus, Aro, Caius, Jake and I all laughed, while Charlie, Renee and Phil looked at each other with confused faces, which made us laugh even more.

"What?" Renee asked.

"Nothing, mom," I said to her and gave her a hug.

"Tell me later," she whispered to me, even though she knew that everyone could hear her.

"Okay," I answered her.

I stood up and walked into Marcus' arms.

I looked around the room at my family, my entire family, my human and the vampire family together - just the way I like it.

I smiled, and Marcus picked up on my feelings.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my ear.

"Nothing. I just love everyone in this room so much. Both my families together," I said.

I heard a gasp, I turned around and there in the doorway was Alice, looking like if she would cry if she could.

"Alice," I called. She turned around and ran out of the door at vampire speed. I looked at Marcus. He looked at me sadly and nodded.

I ran out of the room to follow her.

I figured out where she would be quickly: her bedroom. I walked towards her door and knocked.

"Go away, Bella," she said.

"No. Not until you hear me out," I said.

"Why?"

"Because even though you left, you're still a part of my life. I won't give up on that," I said to her.

Nothing was said for a couple of minutes until I heard a click and the door opened. There at the doorway stood Alice, pain flashing across her face. I wrapped my arms around her and she broke down in my arms and sobbed tearlessly.

I shushed her as we slowly walked into the room and sat on the bed. I held her and rocked her in my arms until she calmed.

"Thanks Bella," she said with a last unnecessary sniffle.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for what I said."

"I understand why you said it. I just wished I hadn't heard it."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked.

"Forgive the family. Please Bella, we're all falling apart without you. We all miss you. Even Rosalie. You're my best friend," she said.

I sighed, knowing that this would happen sooner or later.

"Soon, Alice. Soon. I just need time. Don't get me wrong, I miss the entire family so much, but you all hurt me when you left without saying goodbye. I don't know how to move past that so quickly," I told her.

She nodded her head showing me that she understood.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"No, not at the moment. Although, we could always go shopping," she said, pouting slightly.

"Maybe. I still have to look for my wedding dress. Maybe you, Rosalie and Esme could come too?" I asked.

She squealed.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you!" she shrieked.

I laughed.

"Okay, Alice. Calm down, but keep in mind this isn't me forgiving you, but it's a start, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

We sat on her bed for a while longer before we decided to part. Alice was going back to join the Cullens and I was returning to Marcus and my family.

Now all I had to do was figure out how to forgive the Cullens. I think it was time to talk to Aro and Caius. Maybe they could come up with an answer that I couldn't see. I just hoped everything could be sorted before the wedding. I wanted everything to be perfect. Even my relationship with the Cullens would have an effect on my wedding. Maybe, if everything was sorted, Alice could be my maid of honour... and Rosalie a bridesmaid? Or was that totally pushing it, and I would settle for Jane or Heidi to by my maid of honour and bridesmaid.

I walked into the throne room where I found Aro and Caius sitting on their thrones talking at vampire speed. I coughed even though it wasn't necessary.

"Ah, Bella," Caius said.

"Hey, Uncle Caius. Hello Father," I said to them both.

I kissed their cheeks and sat in my throne.

"What can we do for you?" Aro asked.

"I want to work things out with the Cullens but I don't know how I can forgive them after everything that happened," I said.

"Do you want to forgive them?" Caius asked.

"Yeah. I think so," I answered.

"Then it will take time if you want to forgive them, you can't do it automatically. They have to show to you how sorry they are, and you have to be willing to see it, otherwise you'll be getting nowhere," he said.

I thought about what he said and decided he was right.

"You're right. Thank you, Caius," I said to him before jumping out of my throne and kissing them both on the cheek. Then I left to find the Cullens.

If I was going to forgive them, then there was no time like the present.

* * *

**A/N:**So let me know what you thought of the lemon, should I kick it out, or keep it in and write more? Let me know please in a **review.** Thanks to the girlies at WA Rehab for helping me write this chapter and thanks to Sobriquett again.


	10. Meeting The Cullens Properly

Chapter 9:- Meeting the Cullens Properly

Disclaimer: As usual Twilight doesn't belong to me, how sad?

**A/N:**So thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Alerted, Favourited. Also special thanks to my wonderful beta _Sobriquett_ and the lovely ladies at WA Rehab.

* * *

Recap

"_Then it will take time if you want to forgive them, you can't do it automatically. They have to show to you how sorry they are you have to be willing to see it, otherwise you'll be getting no where," he said._

_I thought about what he said and decided he was right._

"_Your right. Thanks Caius," I said to him before jumping out of my throne and kissing Aro and Caius before leaving the room to find the Cullens._

_If I was going to forgive them then no time like the present._

**Bella's POV**

I found the Cullens in their suite. Their rooms were all next to each other with a living room in the middle of the four rooms. I knocked on the door and Alice answered it.

"Hey," she whispered and opened the door wider so I could come in.

Inside sat the Cullens. I looked at them nervously, wondering about how this was going happen and if it was all going to be okay.

"Hi," I said, deciding to start off small.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle answered and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"Take a seat," he said.

"Thanks," I answered and sat on one of the remaining chairs.

We all sat in silence.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle and I said at the same time, then laughed.

"What are you sorry for?" Carlisle asked.

"For everything I've put you through since you arrived in Volterra. It wasn't fair and I'm sorry. I just didn't think that you'd all be hurting about leaving me behind. I just assumed you were all grateful of getting rid of the 'distraction'," I said.

"What distraction?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, that's what Edward said in the forest," I said before I decided to forget about it altogether. "You know what, I don't care any more. I'm done with all the anguish. You all want to be a part of my life, right?" I asked

They each nodded.

"Fine. Worm yourselves back into Charlie's good books, and we're fine," I said, before turning round and looking at Edward directly. "And I mean all of you." I walked out of the room.

I walked down the hallway towards the throne room, where I knew that Marcus was, when I arrived I noticed that Jacob, Renee, Phil and Charlie were all sitting down around a table that I imagined has just been placed in the room. I walked up the table and gave everyone a hug, before I walked to my throne and sat down.

I leaned over towards Marcus and gave him a kiss.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi."

"How was the thing with the Cullens?" he asked.

"Interesting."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that I told them they have to convince a certain somebody that they really are okay and if they do then I'll forgive them. But it has to be _everyone_ who convinces them... it'll be very interesting on what they come up with," I said to Marcus.

"Who do they have to convince?"

"Charlie," I said and I noticed that Charlie looked over to me and grimaced.

He walked up to me.

"You mean I have to listen to the whole family telling me why you should forgive them?" he asked.

"Pretty much, or they have to convince you some other way," I said to him.

"Why, Bells?"

"Because I know for a fact that you would think about it long and hard before telling me if any of them should be forgiven," I said to him.

"I suppose. I'll do it, for you. When will this torture start?" he asked.

"The minute they try and talk to you."

"Thanks, Bells," he said.

"I'm sorry Dad, I should have asked you first, but I really did think you'd be the best person to do it," I told him.

He walked back towards the table and sat down.

*

We had been sitting in the throne room for a couple of hours, keeping ourselves occupied by talking about the upcoming wedding and coronation - to say I was nervous would be a very big understatement.

After a while, we had stopped talking about the coronation and the wedding and just swapped mindless gossip about other members of the Volturi when the Cullens came in.

We all went silent and started to hold our breath to see what would happen.

Carlisle stepped towards Charlie. "Chief Swan, I'm sorry for everything we've done to Bella and your entire family. We were just trying to do what was best for her and we never meant her any harm."

"Yes, well, Carlisle, I used to stick up for your family. I never had any problems with any of you until you left without so much as a goodbye to Bella. How do you think it was to see Bella in that condition? No, that's the thing - you didn't think. You just packed up and left her like a discarded toy! How dare you? Why do even want to be back in Bella's life? You didn't come back to Forks, the only reason you're doing this now is because we're here and you're here at the same time. So tell me, Dr. Cullen, why should we forgive you?"

"Again, I'm sorry, Chief Swan. We didn't think of how Bella would react to us leaving, we just thought it was best. Clearly we didn't think it through enough. Seeing Bella in the condition we left her in would have been horrible to witness. I'm sorry you had to go through that. We never meant to leave her as a discarded toy; she's never been a toy to us, always a daughter or sister. We only stayed away because Edward asked us to. He didn't want us to make her life harder than it already was. We missed her too, you know. We didn't function either, it was like a piece of us was missing. Now with her back, we're all feeling better, we're all happy. We'll never leave her again, I promise on behalf of my whole family," Carlisle answered.

"You'll never leave her again? Right, okay. You live in the US, you're a doctor, Bella's staying here, she's being crowned Queen of the Volturi, so you must be leaving her, unless you're planning on leaving the country and joining the Volturi," Charlie said, making very valid points.

"We're going back to the US but after the wedding and coronation, we've planned to return whenever we can. We're not leaving her indefinitely, Charlie," Carlisle said.

"Then you are leaving her, and don't call me Charlie. It's Chief Swan to you, until I tell you differently. You may all be older than me, but I'm still older then you all in the human years, and do you really think you have any right to do all this to Bella? Get back into her life again and then leave? Is it really fair? Why don't you think about what you being back in her life will do to her again when you all leave, because you will eventually."

"Yes, we will, but only because we have to. We don't belong in Italy, Chief Swan. But we do belong in Bella's life. You've seen what the separation did to her, now think of that but on everyone else in this family. We care for Bella a lot. A hell of a lot and we will prove it to you."

The Cullens walked out of the room after Carlisle's speech, but to be honest I was amazed at what was said. They really did care for me, but I realised I wanted them to show _me_ - convincing Charlie isn't the most important thing, even though I did say that if they could convince him then they would convince me. It was hard though. I missed them all. Esme and Carlisle were my second parents, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice my siblings and Edward I missed as a friend – it was a bit too soon to be thinking of him as family for my liking.

"Wow, that was...unexpected," I said after several, minutes of silence.

"It was, definitely," Charlie said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait and see if they do anything," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm going to train for a bit. I'll see you later," I said as I stood up, kissed Marcus softly before heading out of the room to train.

On my way I passed the main entrance and Gianna was working today so I decided to go and talk to her for a bit. She doesn't speak much English but luckily I learnt a little Italian when I first arrived in Volterra.

"_Ciao Gianna, come è voi? Dei messaggi per chiunque? I' la m. ha alesato e vuole qualcosa fare_." ("Hello Gianna, how are you? Any messages for anyone? I'm bored and want something to do.")

"_Isabella, quanto piacevole è di vederlo. Nessun messaggi ancora. Alesato, it' di s quiete così oggi,_" Gianna responded. (Isabella, how nice it is to see you. No messages yet. Been bored myself, it's so quiet today.)

"_Peccato, in ogni modo. I' m. che va fare un certo addestramento. I' il ll lo vede più successivamente_," I said to her and turned around to leave when the main doors opened and alerted us that someone had arrived. (Pity, anyway. I'm going to do some training. I'll see you later.)

I made my way towards the stairs to the main doors as we were underground; as I doubled back past Gianna I said, "_I' il ll va Gianna. Trovi il primo vampiro vicino vicino ed avvisili. I' il ll è indietro presto_." ("I'll go Gianna. Find the first vampire near by and alert them. I'll be back soon.")

She nodded her head and left her station immediately as I made my way towards the first floor.

It took me a little longer than would be ideal to run up the stairs. I was only human after all.

When I reached the first floor, I found a human-drinker pacing. I looked at him and noticed that he had olive-coloured but pallid skin, dull red eyes indicating he was thirsty and black filthy hair. He was dressed in modern but worn clothing.

"Hello. Welcome to Volterra. How can I help?" I asked.

I only managed a single step before I was launched at by the vampire. My back and head hit the wall on the other side of the room. I screamed, "Help!"

I used all my strength just trying to push away the rogue vampire but he didn't budge. I didn't get a chance to think as his lips grazed my neck and then I was dropped to the floor. I hadn't been bitten. Someone had pulled him off me.

I looked up and there in the middle of the room dismantling the vampire were the Cullens. They had a body part in each of their hands and Carlisle had a lighter and was using it to light each part.

Once the body was gone, the room filled with purple smoke and a distinctly sweet sickly smell. Emmett and Jasper came up to me, picked me up from under my arms and carried me back down the stairs and into the throne room. Marcus, Aro and Caius were standing concerned and the moment they saw me, Marcus ran up to me at vampire speed and picked me up into a hug, frantically kissing me.

He pulled away all too soon and I looked over at the Cullens who were standing in the middle of the room not knowing where to look.

"Thank you," I said before the darkness pulled me under.

*

When I awoke, I found myself in my bedroom with my father, mother, fiancée and best friend around my bed and the Cullens by the door. I moaned and stretched like a cat to get rid of the knots that were in my body, when they were all out I sighed in contentment.

"What happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"You have concussion, Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so. Why do I have a concussion?"

"You hit your head on the wall, didn't you? You have a bit of a lump on your head," Carlisle told me. "The fainting must have been from the stress. You were attacked by a rogue vampire. It's a normal response to this sort of trauma," Carlisle explained.

"Oh. Will I be okay?"

"Yes, Bella. You'll be fine. Just rest for a couple of hours. Eat something as well," Carlisle told me.

I nodded my head in agreement and the Cullens left my room after telling me to get better soon.

Once they had left, Charlie sat down on the bed next to me.

"They saved you, Bella. You were trapped against that wall by the vampire. I can't deny it any more, but they really do love you. You should forgive them."

I looked at him in shock.

"Seriously? That's all it took? A rogue vampire coming through to attack me and them saving me is enough for you to forgive them?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You can't deny it any more either, Bella. I know you miss them."

"Yeah I do, but does that mean I should really forgive them so quickly?" I asked.

"No, but they've shown how much they love you. That should be enough," he said.

"Okay. I'll forgive them. I miss them too much to hold it in any more."

Charlie gave me a kiss on the forehead and stood up.

"Rest some more, Bella. I'll bring you some food in a bit, okay?"

"Thanks Dad," I said as I closed my eyes, Charlie left the room closely followed by Aro and Caius.

"Bella. I'm here for you, I'm not leaving you. I love you," Marcus said, before kissing my lips softly and pulling me into his arms. When my head touched his chest I fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N:** So I put Italian in there :) Translations from Bablefish and I thought it was high time that Bella forgives the Cullens... I've had a lot of reviews asking about that. So there you go. Next chapter, she tells the Cullens and things start being okay again. Should I put in a shopping trip between Alice, Rose, Esme and Bella?? Or some quality time with Charlie, Renee, Phil and Jacob? Let me know in your lovely reviews!

I now have a blog for all my fanfictions, link is...

http://miss-beckie-louise-twifics(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

I am totally ahead of writing this, so I'll posting bits and pieces all over the place, I'm going to be putting up **UNBETA'D** teasers because when my chapters are beta'd they are going up straight away. I have written chapters 10,11,12&13... so if I put anything up about them then you know it's because I'm writing them at the time.

**Review!** please... it takes hours/days to write, minutes to read and only SECONDS to review even if its a smiley face...


	11. Becoming Friends

Chapter 10:- Becoming Friends

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. All I own is a New Moon Calendar and the plots to my fanfictions. 

**A/N:** So here is chapter 10. I promised my beta, Sobriquett, that I wouldn't write anymore for a bit until Jezzeria and I have the first chapter of A New Sound but seeing as I'm at a dead end with it, I decided to make a start on this. Thank you to all the lovely girls from Wide Awake Rehab. Anyway, sorry for the epic A/N, here's the chapter... Again that you to all who have reviewed, alerted etc..

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_Okay. I'll forgive them. I miss them too much to hold it in any more."_

_Charlie gave me a kiss on the forehead and stood up._

"_Rest some more, Bella. I'll bring you some food in a bit, okay?"_

"_Thanks Dad," I said as I closed my eyes, Charlie left the room closely followed by Aro and Caius._

"_Bella. I'm here for you, I'm not leaving you. I love you," Marcus said, before kissing my lips softly and pulling me into his arms. When my head touched his chest I fell asleep._

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

When I woke, I found my head on Marcus' chest and he was stroking my hair lovingly. I tilted my head back so I could see him.

"Hey," I said sleepily.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit better, thanks. Has Dad been in with food yet? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, he came in five minutes ago. You have a plate of lasagne on the counter. It's still hot, so it should be good," he answered me.

"Thanks," I said to him as I got off the bed and headed to the counter where a plate of ready-to-eat lasagne was waiting for me. I quickly devoured it as I was very hungry, letting my senses be besieged by the taste and the smell of the meal. It was delicious. When I finished the plate, I put it back before heading to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I returned I noticed that the plate had disappeared and Marcus was sitting upright on my bed with my parents, Jacob, Aro and Caius standing around the bed waiting for me.

I walked to the bed before taking a seat and leaning into Marcus' embrace.

"Hey," I said to start the conversation off.

"Marcus said you're feeling better, Bella," Aro said. I nodded my head and he leaned down and kissed my forehead in a fatherly motion.

I smiled softly and he chuckled.

"I'm glad. Now what are we doing about the Cullens? I have been made aware that you have forgiven them, but would you like them to keep close to you, or maintain a bit of distance?" Aro asked.

"I don't mind, Aro, as long as they are not too overbearing. I want to work up to me thinking of them as family this time. Last time I was brought in straight away and I didn't really know them as well as I would have liked. Maybe if we spent some time together, to learn about each other properly, rather than being told by someone what we're doing and when and why, it would be easier. That is one thing that really bugged me last time."

"That sounds reasonable. Shall I plan a trip for you, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jane and Renata to go shopping? We need some members of the guard to accompany you to make sure you come to no harm," said Aro.

"Perfect. Thank you, Aro. I'll ask the Cullens now," I said and I stood up, and walked out of the room heading towards the suite where the Cullens were staying.

When I arrived at the suite, the door was pulled open before I could even knock. Of course, it was Alice who answered.

"Hey Bella! I can't wait for our trip, it'll be great," she said as she pulled me into the suite. By the time I had my head straight again, I noticed that they were all in the room.

"Hi," I said timidly

"Bella, how are you?" Esme asked.

"Much better thanks, Esme. How are you?" I asked to be polite, knowing full well that they were vampires and they don't get sick.

"I'm well too, thank you."

I nodded my head. "Good."

Esme motioned for me to take a seat, so I walked over to the closest chair and sat down timidly.

"So, I wanted to talk to you all," I said not knowing how to start.

"What about?" Jasper said.

"Yesterday," I replied.

"Okay," they all said and sat with their hands in their laps, eager to find out what I was going to say.

"Well, I wanted to thank you all for saving my life. You didn't have to. Why did you?" I asked when it suddenly came to me. I wanted to know why they bothered saving me, unlike when they'd left years ago.

_They came back,_ said the voice in my head.

_So have a million other people and vampires, _I said back to myself, as I have met many different vampires, since I've been with the Volturi, and most have them have all returned at least once since I've met them.

_Even so, they were and always will be family to you. _

Even though, the Cullens left, they have always been a part of my family.

I decided to stop fighting with myself and listen to the explanation that they give me.

"...because we love you."

"...you mean the world to us."

"...your family."

All the answers made me recoil.

"You love me, I mean the world to you and I'm family?" I clarified.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Okay, I know we've been over this already but I still need to ask...Then why did you leave without saying goodbye? Why did you listen to Edward straight away and not argue to save the relationship between us all?"

Alice answered. "Believe me, Bella, we argued. It was probably the most argued-over decision we've ever made. We left without saying goodbye because we honestly thought it was the best thing to do at the time, but we know differently now. We want to show you how much you mean to us all. We saved you because we love you. You're the glue that holds this family together. Without you, we crumble." I stared at Alice. I never thought she would say something like that, but the time had finally come where the Cullens made my jaw drop.

"Wow," was all I could say. "That's a lot of things to put onto me, you know?" I said trying to lighten up the mood. The tension around us was stifling, almost suffocating.

"It is, Bella. I apologize, but you did ask," Alice said.

"I know I did. But never mind," I said trailing off, and not wanting to have that particular conversation.

I needed to tell them that I forgave them, but how could I do that? Should I come straight out with it and say 'I forgive you', or should I tell them individually after we'd had a one-to-one talking session? Whichever, it should at least be before we go shopping...

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I forgive you," I said quickly. I put my hand to my mouth both in shock at the speed with which I'd said the words, and for the fact that I actually said them before I had even made my mind up.

"Thank you, Bella," I heard from every member of the family. I smiled softly.

"Sorry. I really didn't think I'd say it straight out like that."

"It's okay. Why didn't you think you'd say it like that?" Carlisle asked.

"I was deciding on whether to talk to you all individually or all together, and then when Jasper asked me it just burst out. I do mean it. Honestly, I just wanted to say it in the way I wanted to when I made my mind up."

"Understandable. Why do you forgive us now though, and not earlier?" Carlisle asked.

"I know you love me, I know you consider me family, but after everything we've been through, I always thought if you wanted my forgiveness then you'd have to prove it, and you did. You saved my life. Thank you - for everything." I sniffed, tears rolling down my face slowly. I wiped my eyes quickly and coughed.

The next thing I knew, I was in Esme's arms and she was rocking me until I started to calm down. She kissed my cheek and then got up and sat back down next to Carlisle, who wrapped his arm around her.

Rosalie stood up and walked towards me, before bending her knees so her face was right in front of mine. Her next action really surprised me - she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my ear. "You are my sister, now and forever."

She pulled back and went to sit down next to Emmett.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with Jane, Renata and I have some girl time?" I asked Esme, Rosalie and Alice.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice screamed and jumped up in down in her seat in excitement.

"Okay, well we're planning to go to Florence. It won't take us long to get there, probably only about forty-five minutes. I'm driving," I said to them with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"You... driving?" Emmett said, laughing.

"Yes. You have a problem with that, Emmett? I mean, I did drive you all the way here, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Well then, what is wrong with my driving?"

"Nothing."

"Thank you."

"Guys, I'll see you later, I have to go get ready. Girls, I'll meet you at the main entrance in ten minutes," I said to them as I walked out of the room and towards my bedroom to get ready.

*

I quickly got ready and met Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jane and Renata at the main entrance. Marcus, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Demetri and Felix accompanied them.

"Hey guys," I said as I stopped in front of them and I kissed Marcus quickly.

"You ready to go?" I asked the girls.

"Yep," they all answered me. We kissed our significant others goodbye before we left the castle. We walked towards the garage and I got into the limo, knowing we'd need speed, many seats and _a lot_ of space available. Esme sat next to me in the front while the others got comfortable in the back.

The 45 minutes to Florence went by very quickly. It was full of laughing and talking, mainly about me and my clumsiness.

When we arrived in Florence, we headed to the city centre, got out, and headed for the shops.

"I haven't shopped in ages," I said as we entered La Rinascente.

"You? Since when did you like shopping?" Alice asked pouting.

"Since... just since. I have to get used to it. Plus we don't all shop as madly as you, Alice," I told her, heading for the racks.

I pulled out a number of items and headed towards the changing rooms. I tried on each outfit and got everyone's opinion on each. Out of the ten outfits I took in with me, I put two back on the rack.

We each did the same, for the rest of the day, going into a number of shops; Prada, Gucci, Armani and Dolce and Gabbana. We spent a fortune.

By the time we got back to the castle, we were about fifty outfits better off and $1,000,000 lighter. Father, Marcus, Charlie, Caius, Renee, Phil, Jacob and the Cullens were shocked at the amount we had bought and how much we had actually spent.

Once I had finished putting all my things away I went back down to the throne room and decided it was a good time to spend some time with the guys.

"So, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper? You wanna play Xbox? I can totally kick your ass," I said, taunting them.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"You play Xbox?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, well, I need something to do other then shop, have sex, and run the vampire world," I said to them matter-of-factly.

"Fair enough. What you want to play?" Jasper asked.

"Guitar Hero. I can totally beat the others. Let's see how I play against you lot," I said to them, praying for them to accept the challenge.

"Deal!" they all said.

We headed to the game room. I set everything up and handed everyone a guitar and then we rocked.

*

"That's not fair!" Emmett whined after I beat them all for the fourth time.

"I know, but that's what you get for playing me Emmett. I rock at video games."

"But you're Bella! You suck at video game!," he exclaimed.

"Correction, Emmett. I _did_ suck at video games," I said to him, smiling smugly.

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked.

"I get bored. I'm only human, I can't last forever you know," I told him with a wink.

"Ew Bella. I don't want to think of my baby sister like that," he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. But I really couldn't resist." I took the guitar strap from around my shoulder and placed the guitar on the floor. I walked over to a sofa and sat down, closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

"You okay, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah, thanks Carlisle," I answered.

He sat next to me, and placed a hand on my arm.

"I missed you."

I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

"I missed you too," I told him honestly.

He smiled.

"Things weren't the same without you. Everything was different. We were falling apart. I'm glad you're giving us a second chance," he told me and pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and placed my forehead on his chest. He kissed my hair in a fatherly gesture – as if he were trying to be the father of someone his own age.

We sat like this for a while before my muscles started to ache. I got up and stretched and I noticed that Emmett, Edward and Jasper were still playing Guitar Hero.

"So who's second place?" I asked.

"Eddie," Emmett groaned.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie," Edward growled.

"Sorry, fine. Eduardo's won second place. Hey Eduardo, how does it feel to be beaten by your human ex-girlfriend?" Emmett asked him teasingly.

"Emmett, shut the hell up before I make you," he growled.

Emmett must have thought something nasty as the next thing I knew, Emmett was thrown across the room and Edward was chasing after him. They were punching,and kicking for ages until Carlisle stood up.

"PACK IT IN!" he screamed. I jumped at the noise. I had never heard or seen Carlisle scream before. It was weird. He was always the gentlest vampire I had ever met, other than Marcus. Seeing him like this made him look like a vampire. I was scared.

Jasper sent waves of calm towards me, and I slowly started to relax. Carlisle must have seen the way I had been standing. He crossed the room before bending down and looking up into my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Bella."

I smiled stiffly.

"It's okay," I squeaked out.

"No it's not. I never should have acted like that. I'm just fed up of their behaviour. It's been getting worse lately and I don't know what to do about it," he said, sounding dejected.

"I hate feeling so weak," I heard him mumble.

"You're not weak. You're a dad. It's bound to happen. Just let me handle it okay?" I said to him.

It's weird. I'm acting like a friend instead of a daughter to Carlisle. It must be because of our ages. I am physically older than him now, so it's reasonable.

"Carlisle, I know I'm older than you in human years. I was wondering, if it's not too weird, if we could just be friends? It would make things a lot simpler than me acting like the seventeen year old I once was."

I looked up at him and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Brilliant. Now leave dumb and dumber to me."

I walked up to them, and thankfully they had stopped fighting and were looking at me, amused and a bit worried.

"What'cha gonna do Bella? Tell on us?" Emmett taunted.

"No Emmett. I'm gonna do what I tell the others. You're going to train with the guard, and then you're going to out on a mission," I told them evilly.

"What?! Can you even do that?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes. I can. Now do it."

They walked towards the door mumbling about how unfair I was being.

"If you want to see how unfair I'm being, ask Felix and Demetri and they will tell you how fair I _am_ being."

They looked at me with scared eyes before opening the door and leaving my sight. I turned back to Carlisle and Jasper who looked at me with pride in their eyes.

"Don't worry about them," I said and we sat down and talked for hours.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. If you want to know more about Volturi Queen or simply want something to tide you over, like a teaser then please have a look at my blog:

**http://miss-beckie-louise-twifics(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

Some of the Rehab ladies have created a contest, it ends at the end of the month but if you have a good idea then you still have time to write! It's the Cullens Incarcerated Contest!

You can find more information about it at: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2163960/.**

Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving me a review.

I'm writing chapter 14 at the moment, which is where Bella is getting the castle ready for the wedding, what do you want to happen between Bella and her human family? Also do you want Edward to be at the wedding or what?

So... **review?**


	12. Trying To Win Bella Back

Chapter 11: Trying to win Bella back

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I own a Twilight DVD, a New Moon Calendar and ALL the books. Unfortunately I am not Stephanie Meyer. However I do own my own characters, plot, details etc... for A Supernatural World and for my 100 days series.

**A/N:** Thank you to _Sobriquett_ for betaing this. She's amazing. Thank you to the Rehab ladies for helping me - _allysue08, Cerebella, Alitriona, Jezzeria, Shereebedee, Rags88, Telrracs, Frenchbeanz, MissCarissa, _and _mopstyle._ To my brother for brainstorming with me, and to _EddiesGirlx_ for talking me through everything and to _Butterflybetty_ for Word-Warring with me when we have nothing else better to do.

I was going to update on Friday but for some reason it wouldn't let me... Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Bella had sent Emmett and I to train with Felix and Demetri. I don't know what it was about her, but she was getting more and more beautiful. Every time she told me to do something, she had this cute little face on and all I wanted to do was go up to her and kiss her.

Life without her was so hard, and now she was back in my life, I just wanted her to be with me again. I didn't care that she was the most powerful human in the world, powerful enough to kill a vampire, or engaged to one of the vampire kings. I would win her back, no matter what. Now I just needed to plan.

Training with Felix and Demetri had been ridiculous, their thoughts pathetic, and they called themselves vampires. They were too bothered about sex, human blood and how they loved Bella and would do anything for her. Well, me too, except I wouldn't drink human blood or follow orders from her.

Bella deserved someone who loved her, who would die for her, who would do anything for her, not just to please her because it would keep her safe even if she didn't want it.

I was now sat on my bed in my room. Bella was upstairs with Marcus, doing things she should never have done with him and only done with me.

"Ah... Marcus!" she screamed just as Marcus screamed her name.

I groaned and put my pillow over my face to smother the noises. Unfortunately, it didn't work and I was stuck to listening to them 'making love' as they call it. It was disgusting. How she could touch _him,_ I didn't know.

Now then, I just had to prove to her that I was man enough for her.

How to do that? Easy: by proving to her that everything I did, I did for her...

*

Today was the day I started to put my plan into action... I called it the 'Romancing Bella' plan. I have five steps:

First, I needed to get her alone.

Second, I needed to talk to her, get her to know how much I love her.

Third, I needed to do a number of things that showed her _how _much I loved her, I thought presents... She didn't have a problem with money anymore so this should be a piece of cake.

Fourth, do anything she asked of me for two hours.

Fifth, back her into a corner and kiss her.

I got up off my bed, headed into the shower, got washed and used my favourite body wash, put on a dark blue shirt and jeans, and caught up with the family in the main suite.

"It's not going to work," Alice said out of nowhere.

"It will. I'll make sure of that."

_It won't. You'll ruin your friendship for a long time. If you do, it will show her that you're a real piece of work_, Alice thought.

I ignored her.

"Don't push this." She left the room singing Britney Spears' "3" in her thoughts.

I turned back to the family and they all had inquiring looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked them.

"What was all that about?" Esme asked.

"Nothing, Mom. Don't stress about it," I said to her before I left the room.

She followed me out. "If this has anything to do with Bella, don't you dare hurt her or you'll pay for it. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," I said before turning around the corner and out of her sight.

I walked further down the hall and found myself in front of the throne room. I opened the doors and found Bella, Marcus, Aro and Caius sitting on their thrones.

"Good morning, Edward," Aro said as he greeted me.

"Morning."

"What can we do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Bella."

Everyone looked at her. She sighed and stood up. "Yeah, sure."

She walked out of the room and I followed her. We walked down several hallways until we came face-to-face with a door I had never seen before. Bella opened the door and walked in. I followed her.

Inside was beautiful. There were white pillar standing in rows that seemed to carry on forever. The ceiling was high and had been painted a creamy colour. The walls were painted in different shades of brown along with cream above a picture rail, where many pictures from the Volturi coven hung.

"Wow," I said as I looked all around the room.

"Yeah, this is amazing. I decorated it myself, you like it?" she said, feigning nonchalance.

"I love it." I paused and looked around the room "You seriously did this? Have you shown this to Esme yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I was thinking maybe later…" She trailed off.

"Why haven't you?" I asked.

"Just haven't got round to it yet."

We stood in silence for a couple of minutes. The only sounds were Bella's breathing and beating heart.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I want to talk about us..." I trailed off.

"There is no us, Edward. You made that pretty clear when you left."

"I didn't mean it. I lied."

"Yeah, you say that. You'll want to get back together and, to be honest with you, Edward... it's not going to happen."

"Well, I love you. If you don't believe me now, I'll convince you in some way," I told her before I walked out of the room.

I left her behind as I thought of what I might do to get her back. The best thing for it. Leaving her wanting to know more, what I have planned and in store for her. I didn't care what Alice said, this would work. I was determined. Step one: complete. Step two: complete. Time for step three.

*

I walked back to my room to plan stage three. It took a few hours. I had decided to go into Florence and buy her chocolates, jewellery, new clothes, and a car - her dream car, the one she told me about when she was with me... a Corvette.

I didn't know what her car collection was like now. I hadn't got a clue where to start to look for it. So I decided to just wing it and get her the car in her favourite colour - blue. I know she told me it changes everyday, but it wasn't the truth. She had spilled out the first colour that came to mind, all because she was looking at _me._

I slipped out of my room stealthily and made my way out of the castle without anybody noticing. The last thing I needed was for Alice to come and find me and tell me once again that it wasn't going to work. It would. I'd make sure of it. I might have seemed obsessed about Bella at the time but I was not. I loved her with my entire being and she should have been with me, not that megalomaniac from the Volturi. It was ridiculous that she thought he loved her. He loved Didyme, not Bella. Nobody can replace a vampire's mate. Didyme was his, and Bella was mine.

I made my way around Florence easily enough without much of a problem. Luckily, it was cloudy so I didn't 'sparkle'. I hate the sparkles, she said they made me look _pretty_. I hate looking pretty. Pretty is what girls look like, not me. I'm a man.

I went round every car dealership in Florence and the surrounding cities until I found the right car. It took me all afternoon, but I did it.

After I had asked for the car to be delivered, I carried on looking for more presents for my dear Isabella. I found an old necklace with a big diamond in the centre, a pair of matching earrings, and a silver bracelet. Everything I bought would be perfect on her. She would look spectacular wearing them.

I pictured her in a white wedding dress wearing the jewellery I had bought her: she was stunning. Her hair pulled back into a knot, light make-up on, and white ballet shoes on her feet. She was a vision.

I found a local chocolatier and picked up many boxes of strawberry filled chocolates and even had some custom chocolates made for her with her name written on in white chocolate. Everything I bought was perfect for her specifically. I headed back to the castle and luckily I had arrived before the sun made an appearance.

Once I parked my rented car in the garage, I walked back to my room. I walked past a number of the members of the guard, and they all seemed interested in my purchases. I didn't let anything slip. I just smiled and walked on. I got back to my room and put my things away, ready to give them to Bella at different times.

It was time to start giving Bella her presents, so I headed out of the room and started to look for her. After half an hour of searching, I found her. She was in the throne room with everyone else. I really should have started there first, but hoped I could catch her alone.

When I walked in, all conversations stopped.

"Edward, where have you been?" Esme asked.

"Just out, Esme. Okay?"I said to her rolling my eyes.

"No you don't, but it would be nice to know that you've gone out of the castle, that way we wouldn't have to bother Alice and Jasper while they're alone."

"I'm sorry, okay? I went out and got some things."

"Fine," she said and leant into Carlisle's chest as he calmed her down with his touch.

I found an empty chair and sat down in it.

"So what was happening while I was out?" I asked.

"Nothing much, we were just discussing Bella's coronation and wedding," Alice said with a smug grin.

"Oh, when is it again, Bella?" I asked, intrigued. If it was soon I would have to pick up my game, and quickly.

"In two weeks," Bella answered me, almost shaking with excitement.

That wouldn't give me long. I hoped the presents worked.

"Have you got everything sorted?" I asked.

"Nearly. I have my dress and shoes to get and that's it. I'm going with Mom, Esme, Alice and Rose next week, it's being specially made," she told me with a smile.

"Wonderful. By anyone well-known?"

"Nope. Alice found him and apparently he's a genius, but she won't tell me his name. He wants to be anonymous. I don't know why, but if that's what he wants, it'll happen," Bella answered.

Bella stood up. "I'm going to get some food. I'll be back in a bit." She kissed Marcus and hugged every person in the room.

When she reached me, she whispered in my ear. "We need to talk."

She left the room, and I stood up and followed.

We ended up in the kitchen and thankfully I had carried the Corvette keys with me. Time to give Bella present number one.

"Bella?" I asked her when she was in the middle of making her dinner. She was making spaghetti Bolognese.

"Yes, Edward?" she answered with a sigh.

"I got you a couple of presents."

"Why?" she asked.

"I told you I'll prove to you that I love you. So I got you things that either you've wanted or will make you look even more beautiful then you already are."

"I don't want them," she said.

I looked down in fake disappointment. I knew she would be like this at first, but when she got used to it, she'd love it.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She came around and gave me a hug.

She sighed. "So what did you get me?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Your dream car." I placed the keys in her hand.

"You got me a Corvette?" she shrieked excitedly.

"Yes I did," I told her with a cocky grin.

"Ohhh, another one to add to the collection."

My heart dropped at the news.

"You've already got one?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I have six. Well, seven now. What colour is this one?"

"Blue," I told her dejectedly. What if she's already got a blue one? Would all my effort be for no reason?

"I haven't got a blue one. Thanks, Edward," she said to me.

I smiled. "You're welcome, Bella."

*

The next day, Bella's Corvette arrived. When it did, Bella made a song and dance about it and how happy she was to have a new car to add to her collection. I had found out last night that her car collection was very extensive, larger than all of our cars counted together.

They were all presents from Aro, Caius or Marcus.

Everyone had gone hunting but I opted to stay behind. All the Volturi were feeding too so Bella was off occupying herself for a couple of hours. I decided it was time for present number two... the chocolates.

I found her in the library. She was sitting in a big chair hunched over _Wuthering Heights_.

"You're reading that again?" I asked her as I entered the room.

She looked up at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I am. I love it. It's my favourite. I thought you were hunting."

"Of course, Bella, I knew that. I'm hunting tonight. I find the hunt better at night, so I opted to stay," I told her.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

I handed her the bag full of chocolate.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Present number two."

"How many are there?"

"Just one more after this," I told her.

"Oh. You didn't have to do that."

"I did. I love you. I'm just showing you how much."

She opened the bag and looked inside. Her hand shook as she put her hand in the bag, almost scared of not knowing what she might pull out.

She sighed in relief when she pulled out boxes of chocolate.

"Perfect," she said as she opened them.

She popped a chocolate in her mouth and moaned. How I wanted to hear that for the rest of my existence.

"Thank you," she said.

"It's okay."

*

It was time to give Bella my final present. After this, my cards were on the table and I wouldn't be backing down. I just hoped she was okay with it.

It had been a couple of hours since the chocolates in the library. Aro, Marcus and Caius had finished drinking and the family had been back from hunting for a couple of hours.

I had spent the last few hours watching TV with the family. Nobody asked me anything, but Alice kept sending me uncertain glances every chance she got.

It was time to go and look for Bella again.

I stood up, made my way to my room, got the jewellery, and went to look for her.

She was training with Jane, Alec and Demetri.

I watched until they finished and then Bella skipped towards me.

"The third one?" she asked. Clearly, she was excited.

"Yep. Last one." I handed her the boxes and she opened them gingerly.

She gasped when she saw the contents of the boxes, she placed her hand over her mouth and stared at the box and then at me for long moments.

"This is too much." I knew she'd end up saying something like that. A car she was fine with, but a couple of bits of jewellery and she doesn't want to know.

"It's not. They're cheaper than the corvette," I told her.

"I know, but still, Edward!" she whined.

"Please, Bella. Just accept them. For me?" I asked her, knowing what she was like and that she'd do as I ask.

"Fine." She stretched up on tiptoes and pecked my cheek.

"Thank you."

"I love you," I told her. I looked in her eyes and saw confidence.

"But I don't love you," she said.

"I... don't understand," I choked out. Surely she knew how much I cared, how much I loved her.

"I used to love you. I thought we were it, but we're not. You're going to make someone so happy, and she'll be so special. I'm not her. I used to be, but I've grown up. I've changed. I'll always be Bella, but I'm not _your_ Bella," she told me.

"But... the presents. They're all for you."

"I know; they're lovely. Thank you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know if she felt something. So I planted my hands on her face and kissed her.

She pushed me back.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"Urm... kissing you."

"Yeah, I can see that. But don't. I'm not yours anymore. I'm Marcus', I'm a Volturi and Swan. I am _not_ a Cullen!" She stormed past me, and out of the room.

I stood there for I a long time. I felt a presence and I turned around.

"I told you, and you wouldn't listen," Alice told me.

_I hope you're happy,_ she told me in her thoughts and she left too.

**

* * *

A/N**: Thank you to _rags88_ for being with me for the final push of this chapter. You should read her stuff as well as everyone I mentioned in the first A/N. Next chapter is back to Bella's POV and the planning for the wedding shall start.

If you love Volturi Queen and you want more, then I have started putting up teasers! the link is on my profile or it is: _http://miss-beckie-louise-twifics(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_

**Please**** review let me know what you thought!  
**


	13. The Shot Down

Chapter 12: The Shot Down

Disclaimer:- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. No Copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favourited, Alerted. Thanks to _Sobriquett_ my amazing beta, to all the lovely ladies at Wide Awake Rehab, you all totally rock, to _EddiesGirlx_ for talking things over with me. Sorry for not updating in a while, my beta has been really busy lately. Fighting For Everything We're Worth has been nominated for 'Love Concurs All' and 'Best New Moon Fic' in the indie awards. Voting starts tomorrow so I will love you forever if you vote for it! www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I cannot believe Edward. I mean, seriously, why now? Why didn't he come back for me? I'd always been sensitive and vulnerable, especially after Edward left. He didn't care. He left, didn't check on me and now he was trying to win me back like some trophy.

I'd had enough. It was time for Edward to get the picture. I'd had enough of everything happening so I found myself in the throne room where the Cullens, my human family and my vampire family sat. I stormed my way in and flopped down on my throne. Everyone looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong, _mi stella_?" Marcus asked me.

"Edward's trying to win me back. He just kissed me," I told them. Everyone gasped at the news and then started talking at once.

"He did what?" Aro growled.

"Oh how could he?" Esme said disappointment shining through her voice

"I will destroy him," Marcus growled.

"I'm disappointed in him," Carlisle said.

I'd had enough and I couldn't think straight.

"Will you just shut up?" I screamed.

Everyone stopped talking and sat back down, as they had all risen in their fury and then looked at me expecting something else.

"I can't handle it. Please just shut up and let me be. I'm marrying Marcus. Edward can want all he likes. I'm not interested. He can take the Corvette, the uneaten chocolates and the jewellery back where he got them from. I don't want to see him or hear of or about him until I calm down enough to talk to him. Is that clear?" I asked everyone.

They all nodded their heads and said, "Yes, Bella."

"Thank you. Now, then. I'm bored and I want to punch something. Anybody interested?" I asked.

Emmett, Jasper, Alec, Felix and Demetri volunteered.

"Excellent," I said and made my way to the training room, the boys following me.

*

We walked into the training room. The others ran around the room eager to get 'warmed up' as they like to put it , basically they lunge at each other without hurting one another and running around the room at vampire speed,while I stood in the middle to start stretching and warming up. My warm up routine included a couple of yoga postures, many stretches, skipping and hula hooping.

My routine took twenty minutes. By the time I finished I was sweating buckets and in the right mindset for some ass kicking, but to say that would be wrong, so merely some "training".

I indicated to the others that I was ready and they formed a circle around me. This was how each training session started. I had to push them all away as fast as I could with my shield before they got to me.

They got into their starting positions. I did the same.

"Go!" I yelled when I was ready.

Everything was a blur. They were all trying to attack me but they couldn't get anywhere near me. It was as if there was an invisible shield around me, blocking them from touching me. I didn't understand how this could happen.

I decided not to dwell on it and to see how long I could keep it up for. After all this is a revelation. Unless this is just an add-on to my shield. I can block people out out of my head but not keep them away from hurting me physically.

I kept the shield up until the others had had enough. Emmett was the first one to give up after ten minutes.

"Agh! Why can't I get you, Bella? This sucks," he moaned as he went and sat down on a seat in the observation area.

It didn't take long before Felix also gave up.

"You suck, Bella. Whatever you did though rocks." He sat down by Emmett and started to talk to him about video games. Typical bloke thing, if you ask me.

As time went by, I could feel the shield strengthen and it started to push Alec, Jasper and Demetri further away from me.

It wasn't too long before I realised that Alec, Jasper and Demetri were pushed up against the wall. I hadn't noticed immediately that they were there but from their mumblings and expressions I figured it must have been a while.

This scared me. I didn't know how to stop it, how to get it to stop.

"MARCUS!" I screamed; he was the only one who could ever calm me down.

Only seconds later, he arrived in front of the door with wide eyes as he took in the scene in the room.

He walked into the room, tiptoeing towards me. He had his hands up in a surrender position.

"It's okay. Just calm down. Please. You need to relax for it to drop."

"I'm trying," I told him.

"Try harder. Please. I can't lose you. I love you, you're my best friend, my lover," he said.

"I know. But tell me how to calm down!"

"Just relax, think of something calming. It's the only thing that will help."

I listened to him and thought of calming thoughts. I thought of Forks, I thought of Italy, I thought of being with Marcus. I thought of cooking, reading. Sleeping. I thought of everything I could.

Somehow it must have been working as I saw that Alec, Jasper and Demetri were now walking around the room.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I noticed they were walking at my shield constantly. I think it was to see how far it was going in. At the minute it was going in pretty fast. I kept focusing on relaxing and bringing the shield in.

The next thing I knew, I was in the arms of four vampires. It was down. The panicking was over. But... I wondered, how did it get out in the beginning?

Everyone let me go and I ran.

I ran out of the room and down the hall and to my bedroom. I locked the door. I knew it would be easy to break down, but I really needed my privacy. I knew that in the end I would be talking to everyone about what was going to happen happen, but at that moment I really wanted to be alone. I needed to process everything before I talked to Father, Caius and the love of my life.

Most importantly, if Renee, Charlie and Phil found out, they would be inconsolable. They would need reassurance as well that their daughter wasn't a complete psycho. It had happened before, when they found out about my other powers. It was so frustrating. I just wanted to be normal. But no, I have to be the only human freak in the supernatural world, who runs with Vampires and Werewolves without batting an eyelid.

I was lying on my bed for I don't know how long. Tears were running down my face quietly but I knew for a fact the others knew I was crying, that something was wrong. Something important had happened, and I hadn't told them.

Time went by slowly, too slowly. I kept looking at the clock and each time I checked it, it felt like hours to me, but really it was just a minute or two since the last time I checked.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I felt completely alone for the second time in my life and it sucked. I really wanted Marcus but I didn't want to interrupt him if he was busy doing something. I missed him. I loved his cuddles, the way he made me feel, the safety I felt with him. He was my knight in shining armour, the light in my darkness, my absolute everything.

Someone must have sensed something as he knocked on the door a moment later.

"It's me," he said.

I slowly climbed off the bed and headed towards the door. I unlocked it and managed to move out of the way before the door swung open so fast it would have knocked me down. I looked up at Marcus and he saw my tear-stained face.

He pulled me into his arms and held me until I calmed down. I don't remember when but he must have moved us to the bed as that was where we ended up.

He was lying down and I was resting on top of him, my head on his chest, right on top of where his dead heart lay.

One of his hands was in my hair stroking me softly to help me relax as I was so worked up.

We stayed like this for the rest of the night, us in total silence apart from the occasional "I love you". It was perfect. I was in my Fiancé's arms, right where I belonged.

*

The next morning, I knew it was time to face the music. I couldn't hide forever. I told Marcus as such and he agreed.

I got out of bed and ambled into the shower. The shower that usually took me fifteen minutes took me forty-five minutes.

When I got out, I noticed that Marcus had a plate of food for me. I dug in enthusiastically and ate so quickly that I couldn't really taste anything. I was just eating for the sake of it as I hadn't eaten since the day before.

I drank my orange juice and then brushed my teeth, finally ready for the day.

We left the room and walked to the throne room at human speed. We relished in the time we had together. We had an easy relationship. We were so comfortable together that we don't have to fill our hours with mindless talking.

"What's going to happen?" I asked him on the way.

"I don't know," he answered me.

I nodded my head in understanding. Of course we wouldn't know. We weren't psychic, but Alice was. She would have seen.

"Can we go and see Alice before we head towards the throne room?" I asked.

"Sure."

We changed our direction and walked towards the Cullens' suite. We knocked on the door and there was no answer.

"No one there," I said.

Marcus listened intently for a few seconds to see if there was any sound coming from the suite.

"There's no one there."

"Okay. Guess we have to fly blind," I told him.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know."

"I guess. I would rather know what was going to happen, but never mind."

We walked to the throne room. I was crossing my fingers for us passing by Alice on the way but it didn't happen.

We were standing outside of the room and I was fidigting with my fingers to show my nerves.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, I am."

"It'll be fine. You ready?"

I nodded my head and Marcus swung the doors open. All conversations stopped as the door opened. We walked in and I saw that everybody was there - Aro, Caius, Renee, Charlie, Jacob, Phil, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Renata, Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri.

I sighed.

"So much for doing this in private," I mumbled, knowing that all the vampires and Jacob present would hear. They chuckled.

Charlie, Renee and Phil looked around and asked, "What?"

Everyone chuckled even more.

I sat in my throne and got ready for the Spanish Inquisition.

"Isabella? What happened yesterday?" Aro asked once I was comfortable.

"I don't know, Aro."

"Okay, well, can you describe it to us?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes. I can."

I then went into my story on everything that happened - with Edward, with training and then what I was doing last night.

When I was finished, everyone stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what was happening.

"You're gaining more gifts," Aro answered.

"That's a good thing, right? Means I have more of a chance of survival if anything happens,

yeah?" I asked

"In a way, yes, but only if you can control it and use it wisely," Aro told me.

"Oh okay. Well that won't be too hard, will it? I mean, more training, but I have all the time in the world, right?"

"Yes, you do. But the thing is, Isabella, we don't know if you're going to gain more gifts when you turn. So it would be better if we could get this under control before we change you."

Rosalie hissed. She obviously still hated the idea of me changing. I sighed and ignored her.

"Okay. So who should I train with?" I asked because I train with certain people for different things. For example, speed, strength, etc... with Alec and Felix; normal training with Demetri and Felix; and other things with other people in the guard.

"Me," Aro said.

I stared at him. "You?" I asked.

"Yes, me. We need to know what's happening with you, and if more gifts manifest themselves we can't afford for you to have another breakdown like yesterday."

"Is that all you care about, Aro?" I asked him.

"Of course not, _Principessa_. I care about _you_."

"Then prove it to me, Aro. Please."

He sighed and stood up. He walked to my throne and pulled me into a hug.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you. You're the daughter I never had. You're Princess to the Vampire race and you mean the world to me. All I want is for you to be safe, which is what I meant, not that I care more about your powers than you. I would love you even if you didn't have powers. You think so little of yourself. You're beautiful inside and out."

He stood up and sat back in his throne.

"Okay," I said and I felt tears building up behind my eyes.

"I'm going to go and warm up."

I stood up and made my way out of the room. As I passed Edward, he touched my arm.

My shield came up at full force and slammed him into the farthest wall of the room. I held him there as I made my way towards him.

Standing in front of him, I slapped him around the face.

"Ouch!" I screamed as I felt something in my wrist break.

Carlisle came running over and examined my arm.

"It's broken," he said.

"Whoop," I said, sarcastically.

I turned back to Edward.

"Never, ever make a move on me again. It will be the last thing you will ever do. I do not love you. I do not want you. What I do want... is for you to leave me alone. Talk to me, be my friend if you want, but realise that I will never be _anything_ else to you," I spat at him.

"Do you understand?"

He nodded his head.

I looked at Carlisle.

"Can I get this fixed now?" I asked him sweetly.

He chuckled and hugged me around the shoulders.

"Come on," he said and walked towards the door. I followed him, and as I walked past Marcus, I kissed him softly.

Alice gave me a hug as we passed. "That was great!" she squealed.

I laughed. "I know." I lifted the injured arm. "Totally worth it."

I followed Carlisle out of the room and we walked towards his suite.

He led me to his and Esme's room and got out a brace. I looked at him.

"I had to be prepared. I had a feeling I would need these."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fair enough."

He attached the brace to my arm.

"Wiggle your fingers," he told me. I did so and gasped at the pain. He gave me some Tylenol to help.

"Thank you," I told him when he finished.

"I don't normally condone violence, but that was excellent. Well done," he said.

"Thanks."

"Will I have to wear this for my wedding?" I asked.

"No. As long as you don't put yourself out and use your hand too much, it should be fine in time."

"Thank god! I'm glad I don't have to postpone."

He looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"I want my wedding to be perfect. It's my special day. I don't want that to be ruined because your son had to be a complete idiot."

He laughed.

"You are something else, Bella. You've changed, you know," he told me.

"Well, obviously. I am human," I said.

"I know. But now you don't take any crap. It's interesting to see, you're so different. It's a good different. But still, you should be proud of yourself."

I nodded my head.

"I am."

"Good. Now, do you want to get back to your fiancé?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

"Let's go," he said and we walked towards the throne room, falling easily into our new relationship.

"Thanks, Carlisle... for everything."

"You're welcome," he said and hugged me.

**

* * *

A/N:** Aww, isn't that cute? Fluff with both Marcus and Carlisle... and I didn't intend for the new 'gift' to come out, it just happened as I wrote it. But how humiliating is that for Edward? I'm so evil.

Now then, please leave me some love by leaving me a **Review**. You know it takes hours or days to write a chapter and only a couple of seconds to review. So please.

Volturi Queen now has a Twilighted Thread. So talk about chapters, get new teasers etc and follow it! Link is on my profile or on here....http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=33&t=8696

* * *

**Reccomendations!**

A Flaming Desire-Mamma4ever

Blind Faith and anything written by Sobriquett

Anything written by Rags88

Anything written by Butterflybetty!


	14. Planning The Wedding Part 1

Chapter 13: Planning the wedding 1

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** Thanks to my amazing beta _Sobriquett_. To all the fantastic ladies at Wide Awake Rehab_, _you guys just totally rock with all your awesomeness. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, Alerted etc... it means a lot. Sorry about the wait... I hope it's worth it...

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

The wedding was in two weeks. I still had to get my dress, shoes and jewellery. The Cullens were staying with us until after my change. Aro, Caius and Marcus wanted to make sure that I was going to be fine with keeping to their diet as I'd made my feelings well known about the traditional method.

Edward had started to treat me better. We were pretty good friends. I forgot how easy it was with him. We spent many hours in the music room, where we kept a piano, harp and other instruments. He had played my lullaby a couple of times but it felt a bit weird as he played it. After all, he had composed it when we were together. Sometimes we sat in the library and read to one another, and other times we went walking around the castle gardens. They were kept pretty well. We employed some gardeners, and occasionally I helped but most other times I let them get on with it.

I still had my brace on. Carlisle said he would take it off next week, and I couldn't wait. My wrist kept getting itchy and I was finding some very weird ways to scratch.

I was going into Florence with Renee, Esme, Alice and Rosalie to look for wedding and bridesmaid dresses. Jane already had hers so she wasn't coming along with us and I had asked Esme, Rosalie and Alice to be my bridesmaids two days ago. Their responses were hilarious...

_The Cullens and I were sitting in their suite. I was playing with Emmett and Jasper on Guitar Hero. Again, I was beating them. The fourth song was playing, it had nearly finished... When it did, I won. _

"_No fair!" Emmett said again._

"_Aww, you're just upset because I whipped your ass for the fourth time today, Emmett. Get over yourself," I answered back._

"_Pfft, whatever, Jelly Bean," Emmett said teasingly. _

_I laughed and sat next to Alice._

"_Hey, I'm going dress shopping in a couple of days. Do you, Esme and Rosalie wanna come too?" I asked, looking at them all._

"_Yes, please," Esme answered._

"_Good. Urm… one other thing..." I trailed off._

"_What?" Alice asked._

"_Will you three be my bridesmaids?" I asked._

"_Yes!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Okay, chill out guys, okay? We'll go shopping for your dresses then as well."_

_Alice, Esme and Rosalie hugged me. Alice went and grabbed her laptop and started looking for dresses._

I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Marcus asked me.

"Remembering the day I asked Esme, Rosalie and Alice to be bridesmaids," I told him.

He laughed. He knew the story too.

He bent his head down and kissed me softly. I moaned and dug my hands in his hair, running my fingers through it. I loved his hair. I loved the fact I can run my fingers through it when I was kissing him.

I hooked my leg up around his waist and he held me tighter, pulling me up so I could wrap my other leg around his waist too.

He started moving towards the bed when someone knocked the door.

We both groaned, Marcus put me back on the floor and I walked across the room to answer

"I officially hate who is right behind this door," I grumbled as I opened it.

There stood Alice with a pout on her face. "You don't hate me," she said.

"You wanna bet?" I asked.

"You can have your man later on, we have dresses to buy," she told me and pulled me out of the room.

"I love you!" I shouted to Marcus.

"Love you too, _mi stella_."

I blew him a kiss just as Alice pulled me around the corner.

"Alice, why couldn't we have waited for a bit? It's not going to take us all day to go shopping," I whined.

"Have you forgotten, Bella? This is me we're taking about. Shopping is an all-day affair."

"How could I forget?" I mumbled and followed Alice down the hall.

*

We walked to her suite where we were meeting Esme and Rosalie. When we got there, Alice swung open the door. "Are you two ready yet?"

They walked out of their rooms dressed casually, but it was very obvious that Alice had gotten to them. Yes, Rosalie Lillian Hale was dressed by Alice.

Rosalie huffed as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Why me?" she mumbled.

"Because you love me, Rosie. I'm your favourite sister and you'll do anything for me," Alice said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her and looked at me.

"She interrupted you, didn't she?"

I nodded my head and my cheeks flushed.

She laughed dryly.

"Poor you."

"I know!" I exclaimed.

Esme came up to me and hugged me.

"Morning, Bella."

"Hey Esme," I said, returning her hug quickly. "Shall we go?" I asked.

"Definitely."

We headed towards the garage, got into one of my Corvettes and set off.

"So, what we going to do with all of our shopping?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll get them to deliver," I told her as we made our way towards Florence.

"Cool. You can do that?" she asked.

"Rose, I'm princess of the Volturi. I can do_ anything_."

I know I sounded cocky but it was true: money talks. Even they knew that; plus every elite shop in Florence knew me and every member of the guard. We had our own accounts and everything we purchased would be delivered. It was known; we don't have to ask or order. It was like magic.

"Sounds good. So, where we going to first?" Esme asked.

"Southern Bride," I told her. "It's the best place for wedding dresses."

"Ah," Esme said

It didn't take us long to get to Florence. We parked in a nearby parking lot and made our way to Southern Bride.

When we entered, there were racks of bridal and bridesmaid dresses. I made my way to the bridal and Esme, Rosalie and Alice made their way to the bridesmaid dresses.

I picked out a couple of dresses and took them to the changing room. I put the first one on. It was white with a tight bodice and puffed out like feathers at the bottom. I walked out of the changing area to show the girls.

"It's lovely, Bella, but I don't think it's the one," Alice said.

"Yeah, I agree with Alice. Try on the next one," Rosalie said.

"You look beautiful in anything, Bella, but the girls are right about this one," Esme said.

"Okay, number two..." I agreed. I walked back into the changing room and tried on the second dress. Dress number two was ivory, tight all around and had a pattern stitched all over it. It was pretty, but it didn't look right on me. I went outside for their opinions, just in case.

Esme, Rose and Alice's reactions were all the same. "Not you."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Okay, I'll try on the last one. Third time lucky, right?" I asked them.

They nodded their heads.

I walked back into the changing room and tried on the third dress. It was perfect. It was white, tight in all the right places, and had a draped skirt. I stepped outside and Alice, Rosalie and Esme gasped.

"That's the one," they said.

"I know," I whispered.

I changed back into my clothes and came out carrying my two rejects and my wedding dress.

I walked over to the cashier and handed her my purchase.

"_Ciao. Vorrei comprare questo soddisfaccio. Purtroppo non posso prendere oggi questa casa con me come I don' la t ha la stanza e stavo domandando se poteste trasportare questo al castello di Volturi, Volterra_," I said to the lady.

"_Ciao. Quello non c'sarà nessun problema, là sarà niente altro prima che faccia funzionare questo_?" she replied.

"_Avrò 3 vestiti dalla damigella d'onore da venire presto, se potessero aggiungersi alla fattura anche_?" I asked.

"_Quello sarà fine, _." she replied. I nodded my head and made my way over to the girls. They were standing with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do that and how do you know Italian?" Rosalie asked.

"I've lived here for eight years, Rosalie. It's pretty easy to pick up, you know, and I just used the Volturi charm," I told her.

"Oh."

"Now, have you found a dress?" I asked.

"Yeah. You want to see?" Alice asked as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Go on then," I said to her.

The three of them walked into their dressing rooms and emerged moments later wearing the same dress but in different colours. They looked perfect. They were strapless, chiffon full-length gowns; Rosalie's was Red, Esme's was a powdered blue and Alice's was pink. They looked beautiful.

"You all look beautiful, Bello," I said in my Italian accent.

They laughed.

"Shall we get these?" they asked each other.

They decided to, and went inside to change.

When they came out we took the dresses over to the cashier.

"_Ciao ancora, qui sono i vestiti I' la d gradice mettere prego sopra la mia fattura_," I said to the lady.

"_Naturalmente. gradite sapere che il prezzo o voi gradice lasciarlo_?" she asked

"_I don' la t vuole sapere_," I told her, handing her my credit card.

"_Molto bene… Grazie e le congratulazioni_," she said and handed me my credit card back.

"_Arriveranno oggi successivamente_," the lady said to us before we left. I nodded my head in thanks and left the store.

"What did she say?" Alice asked as we got back onto the street.

"Just that the dresses will arrive later on today," I told her.

"Oh right, cool."

"So, where we going now?" I asked.

"Shoe shopping!" Alice screeched.

"Okay, lead the way, Alice," I said and we followed her. I was talking animatedly to Esme.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting really excited now. I love him so much and I never want to be apart from him," I told her.

"I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it," she said to me.

"Thank you," I hugged her tight and followed Alice into the store she'd walked into.

We stayed in the shop for half an hour. I found my shoes and so did Esme, Rosalie and Alice.

When we finished, we decided to look for some food. We settled for a café and I ordered a lasagne and salad while the others just sat with me and watched me eat.

Once I finished, we looked around the shops and ordered some banners, flowers and other things so we could decorate the castle for the wedding and coronation.

It took us all day, but I was glad I spent the time with the girls. It was like I was back in Forks, but only this time Rosalie was my friend and Esme was no longer another mother figure – instead, she was a close friend.

We arrived back at the castle shortly after the sun went down. The dresses had arrived and were taken in by Gianna, who put my dress in with the others. That way, Marcus couldn't see my dress until the big day.

I left the others outside their suite and I made my way to the throne room.

I opened the door and noticed that Marcus was sitting in his throne and there was nobody else around.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked as I walked up and kissed him. I sat down in my throne, my legs dangling over the arm.

"Aro and Caius have gone shopping for something, apparently. They left twenty minutes ago and shouldn't be long. Charlie, Renee, Phil and Jacob have gone out to dinner."

"Oh. So… it's just you and me?" I asked, smiling at him through my eyelashes.

"Yes, it is."

"Lucky me."

He stood up and picked me up from my throne. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too," he said.

He walked me down the halls, heading towards our bedroom, and his lips captured mine in a heated kiss, full of passion, lust and hunger. I kissed him back with equally as much passion.

We managed to get up to our room without passing anyone. Marcus swung open the door hard and ran at vampire speed with me in his arms towards the bed. He let me down on the bed, kissing me quickly before running to close the door and back in under a second.

He kissed me again and took my top off, then I removed his. When it was off, I ran my hands down his sculptured chest , wrapped them around his waist and pulled him towards me. I ground my hips against his and moaned into his ear.

I moved my hands to his pants and started to unbutton them. Just as I got them undone, Marcus was off me and pulled them off along with his boxers. I stared at him, naked and hard. I ran my eyes over his body and felt my panties grow wetter.

He moaned.

"You smell delicious," he said and stalked towards me. He undid my jeans and took them and my panties down before throwing them across the room. He parted my legs and got in between them. He lowered his head towards my center and I felt his tongue move from my entrance up to my mound. I moaned and knotted my fingers into his hair.

"More," I breathed.

I felt one of his fingers at my entrance and he pushed it in. I groaned at the sensation. He moved it inside of me before adding a second and then a third and kept up his ministrations until he made the 'come hither' motion against my sweet spot and I exploded.

He kissed up my body before kissing me on the lips.

"I love you," he said as I felt him fill me. I moaned.

He started to move inside of me. I wrapped my legs around and pulled him closer.

"Faster," I told him and he obeyed.

"So....close," I groaned.

"Cum with me, Bella," Marcus said to me, and I exploded around him as I felt him spill inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me and kissed me softly.

"I love you so much," he said to me.

"I love you too." We held each other until I fell asleep with him holding me.

* * *

A/N: So thank you for reading. How was the lemony goodness? Thanks also to the Rehab girls for convincing me to write the lemon, I hadn't intended to write it, but it felt right. If you voted for Fighting For Everything We're Worth in the Indie Awards, thank you so much, as well for anyone who nominated me. Unfortunately, I didn't get through to the final round, but my beta, Sobriquett did! Anyway, below are the translations for the conversation between Bella and the sales lady.

Translations

"_Ciao. Vorrei comprare questo soddisfaccio. Purtroppo non posso prendere oggi questa casa con me come I don' la t ha la stanza e stavo domandando se poteste trasportare questo al castello di Volturi, Volterra_." ( Hello. I would like to purchase this please. Unfortunately I cannot take this home with me today as I don't have the room and I was wondering if you could deliver this to Volturi Castle, Volterra.)

"_Ciao. Quello non c'sarà nessun problema, là sarà niente altro prima che faccia funzionare questo_?" (Hello. That will be no problem, will there be anything else before I run this?)

"_Avrò 3 vestiti dalla damigella d'onore da venire presto, se potessero aggiungersi alla fattura anche_?" (I will have 3 bridesmaid dresses to come shortly, if they could be added to the bill also?)

"_Ciao ancora, qui sono i vestiti I' la d gradice mettere prego sopra la mia fattura_," (Hi again, here are the dresses I'd like to put on my bill please.)

"_Naturalmente. gradite sapere che il prezzo o voi gradice lasciarlo_?" (Of course. Would you like to know the price or would you like to leave it?)

"_I don' la t vuole sapere_." (I don't want to know,)

"_Molto bene… Grazie e le congratulazioni_" (Very well... Thank you and congratulations)

"_Arriveranno oggi successivamente_" (They will arrive later today)

Okay, so anyway, the dresses are on my bog, I am now putting trailers up as well so please have a look at it, the address is : http://miss-beckie-louise-twifics(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

I now have a thread for this story it is: http://www[.]twilighted[.]net/forum/viewtopic[.]php?f=33&p=932590

Anyway, let me know what you think to this chapter by leaving me a **review**.


	15. Planning The Wedding Part 2

Chapter 14: Planning the wedding 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer. All I own is a couple of banners made by the rehab girls, a video for this fanfiction, the books, Twilight DVD and a new Moon calendar. 

**A/N:** Hey, so thank you so much for the review alerts, story alerts and favourite alerts. It means the world to me. Thank you to my lovely beta, Sobriquett, and to Cob who is sitting right there, I'm writing at college so that explains all, for keeping me sane while I'm writing and for the bruised arm as he constantly pokes me. Big thank you to Allysue08 for helping me write this and to butterflybetty who also gave me some ideas and help! A massive thank you to Rags88 for helping me "lengthen" my sentences and giving the guidance I really need to get better in writing, as well as teaching me about tenses. Anyway, the wedding is the next chapter, so if I get this one done then I can start writing the chapter I've been waiting for, for months! Enjoy!

On a more personal note, **R.I.P** Sarah Fuller. You were an amazing person and I'll miss you forever. 19/8/1991-22/3/2010.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I have just one more week before my wedding to Marcus. I love him so much, its just amazing to think that in just one week we will be married and we will be together forever. Today, my parents have planned that it will be the day we start decorating the castle. They are pretty much adamant to start a week before and not let anybody else help. Of course, what they don't know is that the others will start to decorate at night when we're all sleeping.

The Cullens have been banned from even helping anymore with the planning and have been sent out of the castle to go and do some 'touristy' things, as Aro would call it. Of course, I know better; he wants them completely out of the way so that they weren't tempted to help or take over like they would in any other circumstances. I know that Aro has always been good friends with Carlisle ever since he stayed with them centuries ago. However, as time went on, Aro's views had changed and left him very old and very bitter. Only I knew how bitter he really was about the family; he loathed the way they treated me when I was back in Forks, and their diet. He sometimes said that they're going to get someone else, wrapped up into this world. I'm guessing he means another human.

Anyway, today was the day we start decorating. The plan was to put up streamers, balloons and other decorating things, most of which I didn't know the name of, but they looked pretty impressive when I caught a glimpse of them the other day.

So I got up out of bed and kissed Marcus softly. Our kiss was sweet but passionate at the same time; I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip. I opened my mouth open for him and then I felt his tongue gently stroke mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I moaned softly and Marcus pulled back. When he did this, it reminded me of how Edward pulled away in the past, but I know that Marcus wouldn't pull away because he thought he was going to slip. At least, I hoped this was the case.

"Bella, I love you."

I smiled at him and let my love for him shine through my eyes; frankly, I was ecstatic that he told me he loved me instead of telling me he was slipping

"I love you too," I told him, smiling wide.

He captured my lips with his again quickly. I didn't expect it so I gasped loudly. Our kiss got even more passionate and he pulled my old ragged top over my head and ran his hands down my body, slowly. As he moved, my breathing picked up dramatically, racing so fast I thought I'd pass out. As his hands got to my pants he slowly pulled them down and over my hips. My insides started to feel fuzzy and I knew I was ready for him whenever he was ready.

"You're beautiful," he told me as he looked at me, hunger in his eyes; hunger for my body, not my blood.

I blushed slightly and then grimaced at the one human trait I couldn't wait to get rid of. Marcus loved it. He said it was the one human response he didn't want me to lose.

He kissed me again, softer still, and then trailed his lips down my body. He stopped at my soft peaks and worshipped them with his mouth. Once he decided he had given them enough attention, he moved his attention to below my waist. He moved slowly, kissing me in the occasional spot as he deemed it necessary.

I groaned at the suspense. Really, all I wanted was for him to ravage me in the most sensual way he could.

"Please..." I begged, pleading with my eyes.

"What do you want, Bella?" Marcus asked me, lust clear in his voice and making it sound husky.

"I...want you...to...touch me," I gasped out as Marcus started kissing up my legs, slowly torturing me.

"My pleasure," he said as he dove into my heated core.

I screamed in pleasure and threaded my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He responded by thrusting his tongue into me quickly.

His tongue swept from my entrance to my clit and circled it quickly before flicking it repeatedly. I felt one of his fingers slowly pushing inside of me and I moaned at the sensation.

He entered me and I felt so full already with just one finger inside of me. He started to move his single digit; my breathing quickened and my muscles started to clench around him already.

"More," I begged him, my voice clearly pleading with him. The next thing I knew, he had added another two fingers inside of me before moving them at vampire speed. As he moved his fingers, I felt them repeatedly hitting my spot, which caused me to moan loudly.

As he moved inside of me, his tongue moved faster and faster against my clit, it felt like a high vibration through me as he used his vampire speed to bring me pleasure. I felt my body go careering towards one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

I came silently and violently against his tongue. I could feel it moving against me, trying to prolong the feeling.

Once I came down from my high, I sighed loudly and contentedly and Marcus kissed back up my body before kissing my lips deeply.

"You. Are. Amazing," he told me, punctuating each word with a kiss on my lips.

I smiled at him brightly and kissed him back with as much passion as my body could handle, as I was truly spent.

I felt him move so that his legs were in between mine once more.

He pushed forward slightly, levelling up with me, before pushing in slowly.

We both moaned at the feeling of him entering me fully; the way he filled me was enough for me to feel my heart in my throat. He had a way of making me feel so special and loved when we were together in this way. He started to move carefully inside of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down so that his body was flush against my own, his cold body cooling mine slightly as his skin touched mine.

"Faster," I begged him and his thrusts started to increase in speed, his breathing getting more and more laboured, even though it didn't have to be. I loved his response to our lovemaking.

"So...tight... so...warm..." Marcus moaned as I met his thrusts each time, causing us to groan.

I could tell he was getting close, as I was also.

"I'm so close. Cum with me," I said to him and he moved his hand to rub my bundle of nerves quickly.

"FUCK!" Marcus moaned loudly while I screamed out my orgasm, my walls clamping down on his arousal.

We stayed joined together for a couple of minutes while I caught my breath. Once I calmed down and my breathing was once again regular, I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you," I said sincerely, hoping my love for him was showing in my eyes, so that he could see how much I adored him. Although, the act we had just performed had better have shown him, too.

"Words cannot express how much I adore you, Isabella," Marcus replied, looking into my eyes. I swear he could see my soul with the intensity of his gaze. I felt so naked and raw when he looked at me that way. It was like everything about me was spread out in front of him for him to see.

He rolled off me quickly then wrapped his arms around my body and held me. I loved the feeling of being in his arms as he made me feel so safe and cared for. It was something I relished in when it happened, even though it happened often.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" he asked me and, at that moment, whatever problems I had with marriage were completely gone. I really honestly couldn't wait to become his wife, to become queen of the vampire world. So, I told him as much. I'd always had doubts about marriage; after all, I had been brought up around a marriage that didn't last long and then the Cullens left, which made me fall into myself and therefore didn't give me much of an example either.

"I cannot wait to be yours for eternity."

"Good. I can't either," he said to me with a grin on his face.

"Now then, said wedding won't happen if I can't get up and help decorate," I told him as I tried to get out of bed, but his vampire strength prevented me from doing this, so I soon gave up trying to beat him. He always won in this aspect but I always tried. It could work... one of these days.

"But I don't want to let you go," he told me, a pout on his face. I laughed at his expression, and gently caught his bottom lip in between my teeth, knowing it wouldn't hurt him but would give me a tingly feeling. He playfully yelped, his arms letting me go. I climbed off the bed and quickly ran to the shower. Sadly though, the disadvantage I had, was that I was human, so Marcus ran at vampire speed and picked me up in his strong arms.

"Are you running away from me?" he asked, feigning hurt, sticking his bottom lip at me making the cutest pout he'd ever made.

"Yes," I said to him. I looked at his face, and noticed he had a sad look across his features which made me want to cancel the day's plans and snuggle with him on the bed instead.

"Honey, I really need to get ready, but there is absolutely nothing stopping you from joining me, you know?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

He growled playfully, picked me up by the waist and leapt into the bathroom, where he placed me into the shower and turned it on. I jumped and screamed at the cold water that was sprayed onto me. Marcus laughed at my expression and leant forward to twist the knobs so that hot water would come out.

We washed each other tenderly and lovingly. It was one of the most sensual experiences of my life. Marcus was so attentive that nothing ever felt left out, or anything. Everything about him was perfect: the way he made me feel; the way he acted around me, my friends and family. He was the one person who I'd never been nervous around or felt unworthy of at all. While we were in the shower, we made love to each other again, our bodies shaking with release but no sounds or words were uttered.

*

I sat at the table in the kitchen, eating a bagel with a cappuccino when my parents came in.

"Morning," I said to them happily, a smile stretched over my face from the pleasurable morning I had already experienced.

"Morning, baby!" Renee said and gave me a hug, making me lose air as she squeezed me tightly. She let me go and sat down. I looked around the room and found the guys trying to find the necessary things to make breakfast.

"Breakfast?" I asked, standing up quickly and walking over towards the pots and pans so I could make a start on cooking them something.

"Yes please," everyone grumbled, still half-asleep as they headed towards the table.

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" Jacob shouted and then blushed when he realised how enthusiastic he sounded.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and got to work quickly. I made three stacks of pancakes and got a bottle of maple syrup out.

I set the table and once the pancakes were done I sat at the table with everyone as they devoured what was on their plates.

"So..." I started off, unsure of what would happen throughout the day. "We going to start decorating?" I asked.

"Yop, sonds ike a great pran," Jacob mumbled incoherently, spraying the table with half-eaten pancakes. Luckily, since I'd grown up with Jacob, I had a pretty good idea of what he was trying to say.

I slapped my forehead with my hand and shook my head in disgust.

_How could I possibly know this guy? He had no table manners at all._

The thought was continually going round in my head.

"So where should we start?" I asked, looking around the table to find that only Renee was the only one eating still. Dad, Phil and Jacob were leaning back in their chairs, looking how they do when they want to be considered as 'macho men'. Whoever came up with that name was seriously deluded and probably drunk too.

Renee finished eating her pancakes and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "That was delicious. Thank you, baby, and how about the entrance? It has to make an impression on the guests when they walk in for the ceremony."

I nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Mom."

I got up from my seat and started to gather the dishes when Jane bounced through the door.

"Bella! Aro has asked me to take over from any dishes or anything so that you can make a start on decorating. God knows how everyone in the castle knows that you all wanted to do this yourselves without any _vampire_ help." As she walked in, she quickly took the plates from me and washed all the dishes at vampire speed, dried them and then put them away.

The speed at which it was done was amazing, and I longed to be able to move that quickly. Since I'd lived with the Volturi, I'd started to regard my humanity as a nuisance and all I wanted now really was to become a vampire. To be able to move that quickly would be an asset to myself and to the vampires I lived with, not to mention how much time it would take from cleaning a house for my parents.

I suddenly realised I had been staring at what Jane was doing and not paying attention to what I should have been doing: getting the decorations up. I quickly turned around and found my parents and Jacob standing just behind me. I managed to get their attention back by calling them a couple of times and waving my hands in front of their faces, and we walked out of the room to go and get the decorations, which were currently stored in an empty room near by the main entrance.

I looked behind me and found Jane wiping down the sides quickly. I shot her a quick wink and then ran to catch up with my parents who were halfway down the hall.

*

It didn't take us long to get all the decorations out. Seeing as the room was located right by the entrance, it made the job much simpler and quicker than if we had to keep travelling back and forth for the decorations to be put elsewhere.

Once they were all out in places that we could easily access, we started to put the decorations up. As we did so, we started to talk about the past and what we wanted out of the future.

"I can't wait to become a vampire. I know, Jacob—" I nodded to him in understanding, "—that things will be different once I am changed, but you're all family. No matter what species we are, it's about what's here—" I put my hand over my heart, "—that counts. It's not _what_ we are but _who_ we are that defines us as good or bad people, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with what I'd said and I smiled triumphantly. Hopefully I got through to Jacob what Marcus and the others were and what I would become in just a couple of weeks.

"I get what you're saying, Bella, but it goes against everything I was born to do. The Cullens saw themselves as good people, but they still hurt you and put your life in danger. Is that what you're going to become too?"

I shook my head in resignation. "No. It's _what_ you do that makes the difference. I won't be like the Cullens. I'm determined to have the same diet but I will make sure that I think my actions through carefully before I do anything rash or hasty. It's not like me, Jake. You know who _I_ am. That's all that should matter." I tried to tell him as convincingly as I could, but to be honest I ended up trying to convince myself rather than anybody else. But nevertheless, I stuck to what I said, and I meant it.

We took several breaks to eat or just have a rest, but by the end of the day, we had finished decorating the entrance hall and had made a start on the throne room, where we ended up being entertained by Felix and Demetri as they brought down a TV and the Xbox so they could play Guitar Hero. Let's just say that I thrashed them both when they tried to play against me and in return I became $500 richer — they have always liked to bet, plus I usually have nothing better to do.

After beating the guys at countless games, I decided it was time to make dinner so I went to the kitchen to make something, but when I got there I found the Cullens back and in the kitchen speeding around, cutting up vegetables and putting them in pans. They were all holding their breaths.

"Ugh, Bella. How can you eat this?" Emmett whined when he noticed me.

"Quite easily you know. I just put it in my mouth and chew," I said, sneering.

He harrumphed and carried on chopping up what looked like to be celery and numerous other vegetables.

I walked over to the table where the others were working and ran through a number of recipes in my head where all the ingredients that were laid out on the table were included.

Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything, and it was infuriating.

"What are you making?" I ended up asking after a couple of minutes contemplating whether I should ask or not.

"Lasagne and stew," Esme said.

I nodded in appreciation.

"Wow, thanks guys. But what's it for?" I wondered out loud.

"To eat, you doughnut."

I looked at Emmett and raised my eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't realise that was what you do with food," I said to him sarcastically.

He started to laugh and it bounced from the walls in the room. As he grew quiet, Rosalie slapped him across the head.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

"Idiot," Rosalie muttered and shook her head in disapproval.

I laughed at the banter between them; they really hadn't changed since I last saw them in Forks eight years ago.

Everyone looked at me as my laughs became more and more hysterical. I just couldn't stop laughing. I realised it was down to Jasper and turned to glare at him, which ended up in setting me off with more laughs.

*

In the end, I managed to eat a meal that I prepared for myself, as the lasagne and the stew were for meals for the wedding. It was the only thing that was decided for them to do as Renee and Charlie couldn't cook to save their lives.

Once I finished my meal, I found myself back in the throne room, sitting on Marcus' lap. My head tilted back onto his shoulder as I dozed on and off.

I must have dozed off as the next thing I knew, I was lying in bed with Marcus laying beside me, his arm around my waist.

I sighed deeply as I let my body be filled by the electricity that was always fired off whenever we were together in this position.

**

* * *

A/N**: Thanks again to Sobriquett, you're amazing. She apologizes for being a complete beta fail, but to be honest, she rocks, she's at uni, and is writing her own fics, running a contest with Kyrene Once Blood Roses, and beta'ing a load of people's work. To the awesome people I've met in a couple of WC's lately, just thanks for helping me push out my chapters, if you write and want a different way of writing and meeting new people let me know! As some of you know, I injured my knee last March and I'm still waiting for an operation on it. On Tuesday I have a consultation at a new hospital. Hopefully they'll give me some good news!

On another note, I'm writing a new fic called Loving Injuries. I'm writing the first 4 chapters before I'm posting, so keep a look out for it! I'll let you all know when I upload it.

Fics I think you should all read even though most are not complete:

Forever Queen by BlackThorn19

Everything written by Sobriquett and Rags88.

Sinnerman by Detochkina

Russian Roulette by Luckystar815

The good, The bad and the beautiful by Mamma4ever

Flaming Desire- Mamma4ever

Random Angels- Eila

Living through it all/ Changing Tides New World by Jules/BEEternity (Twilighted/MyVampFiction)

Beta Readers and Bulletin Board/ Once Bitten, Twice Shy by cereuleanblue

White Houses by Allysue08

Hit by Destiny by ocdmess

Okay I think that is enough to keep you going for now.


	16. The Wedding

Chapter 15:-The Wedding

_Disclaimer:- Unfortunately, I am not Stephanie Meyer so that means that the Twilight Characters or anything else to do with the saga is not mine, they are hers. However, I do own Alicia._

**A/N: **So thanks for all of the reviews and alerts, the response to this story is just amazing, my old beta Sobriquett, thank you for everything, and to my new beta's kimmydonn, CullenxVamp and mhl115. Sobriquett and I are constantly just wowed by the amount of reviews! I just can't believe I've passed 500! Thanks to all the lovely ladies at Wide Awake Rehab as well as the girls I WC with, they are my rock and salvation; special thanks to Alitriona/ Eila for helping me writing a bit of this chapter. I would be completely lost without you. It's official, I've practically left college! I'm only in for a couple of hours now, and it will be going down a lot more in the next day or so. So you have one very happy author! Anyway on another note;this is for my rehab bestie, Jezzeria, for helping me so much with this chapter, and for everything she's done for me. Here's the chapter that I have been dying to write since I started this story...the wedding!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face, today was going to be perfect, amazing. Why? Today is my wedding day. At the moment, I am Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, by the end of today I will be Bella Marie Volturi.

I only had seven hours to get ready, and to be honest, I was thoroughly surprised that Renee, Alice, Rose, Esme, Jane, Heidi, and Renata haven't barged into my room yet to get me up so we could start to get ready.

I leant back in my fluffy, king-sized bed and sighed loudly. I started to remember the past, how everything in my life has changed too much since I moved to Forks. I never expected anything like what my life now is to happen. It was weird to think that just 10 years ago I was living in Phoenix with Renee and that I had believed that vampires only existed in books, not in real life. But then everything changed. I went from a nobody to a girl who ran with the supernatural, who just happened to be vampires and shape shifting wolves.

I was still lying on my bed, when I heard a knock at the door signalling that the girls had arrived to start getting me ready for the best day of my life. I stumbled out of bed and slowly made my way to my bedroom door, which was locked so I could have some privacy. I know that if they got too impatient with waiting for me that they could just tear the door down, but I like that they are recognizing my want for privacy and sticking to it.

Once I reached the door, I untwisted the lock and opened it. The second it was open, Alice bounced into the room talking a mile a minute telling me exactly what was going to happen to me today. I didn't catch everything she said, but I'm definitely certain she mentioned waxing, make-up and hair; three things that I really couldn't be bothered with and didn't want to go through. But I didn't say anything to Alice as I know that it was important and something that happens to every girl on her wedding day.

The others walked into the room and sat down on my bed, talking animatedly to each other about the day's events and how I'm going to look. All I was doing was standing in the middle of the room watching Alice go through numerous drawers to find something. Something that I knew I wouldn't like when she found it.

It didn't take long before I heard the distinct sound of Alice's 'Ah-ha!' I cautiously walked over to where she was standing and looked at what she was holding in her hands. I gasped out loud at the item. I was right, I wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Alice!" I whined at her and shook my head in despair; she knows exactly what I like and what I flat out refuse to wear.

"Bella, suck it up, it's your wedding day. You have to wear this!" she exclaimed at me, thrusting the item into my hands. I dropped it and it landed on the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" Alice whined to me and picked up the item and held it in her arms like it was a baby.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Seriously, Alice. You are asking me that question? Do you have any self-preservation at all? You know I won't wear that. Maybe something a bit simpler, but _not _that!" I pointed at the item that she was holding.

Alice sighed and nodded, "Fine then, have it your way, but don't come begging to me when you need some tips on seducing your husband!"

"Why would I need to seduce Marcus? Did you know or forget that I'm marrying him today and I have never had to wear something like that for him?" I asked, curious of her answer

"That's exactly why you should be wearing that, Bella. It's not everyday you get married, you want the night to be memorable, right?" she asked me, sticking her bottom lip out into a pout.

I never could say no to Alice when she does the pout, and she knows it. So I sighed in resignation and her face lit up when she knew she bought me down to see her view.

"Yes!" she squealed and started to jump on the spot in excitement.

I couldn't take Alice jumping any longer so I ended up holding her down with my arms.

"Calm. Down. Alice," I said to her and she stopped jumping. I sighed in relief when she stopped, I couldn't be bothered to handle Alice in this way.

I looked at the clock. We had six hours to go. I must have said that out loud as the next thing I know I'm being pushed into the shower with strict instructions not to wash my hair.

I showered quickly, not shaving my legs or anything else, as I know I'm going to get waxed. When I got out of the shower I put on a light blue silky robe that came mid-thigh and then I walked out of the bathroom and into my room where there was a long table in the middle of the room. I walked over to it and gingerly sat down on it. I looked around the room curiously as nobody was there.

Someone knocked my door and I said they could enter. A woman, who looked about late 20's or early 30's came into the room. She had brown hair, green eyes and had a European look about her.

"Morning," she said in a slight Italian accent, as she got situated around the room, picking up numerous things that I had no idea what they were.

"Morning," I answered quietly, unsure of the woman who I have figured is going to be the one giving me a wax.

"My name is Alicia. I'll be your waxer today," she said to me in a friendly voice. I nodded nervously and greeted her and told her my name.

She came over to me, and told me to lie back on the table in a calm soothing voice.

"What _exactly _are you going to do?" I asked her, my nerves kicking in.

She put her hands on my shoulders in a friendly and calming gesture, "all I will do is, wipe you down, put some powder on your so that the wax doesn't stick to your skin. They I will take a strip and smooth the wax on and then rip it off in the direction of the hair. If it helps you can put your leg on my shoulder to make it easier, or you can put your feet together, knees out. Which would you prefer?" While she was talking to me, she was gesticulating everything she was saying, so it was easier to understand, as I really couldn't concentrate.

I stared at her for several minutes. It sounded so simple, but so embarrassing and painful. I knew it will hurt, I'd heard a couple of girls in High School talk about it and saying how much it hurt afterwards. I wasn't looking forward to that, but it would be nice to be completely smooth for my husband.

"I'll just put my leg on your shoulder if that's okay?" I asked just making sure it was okay even though she offered first.

She nodded, "It's fine. A lot of people prefer it this way."

I lay down, and tried to focus on something other then the pain that is about to come. Alicia moved towards the end of the table and parted my legs and placed my left one on her shoulder, so she could see what she was doing. I blushed violently.

"It's okay, Bella. I promise," she said calmly and started to wipe me down, I started to breathe heavily. Next I felt some powder going on and then the wax strips followed immediately after.

"Count to three, Bella," she told me, and I figured that this was when she was going to rip one of the strips away.

"One... Two..."

_RRRRRRiiiipppppppp_

I screamed loudly at the pain, I've never experienced pain like this before in my life...well not pain like this, it felt like I was being ripped apart.

I laid there for a couple of minutes just wishing for the pain to go away, once it did I asked,

"I thought you told me to count to three."

"I did, but if I waited till then you would of froze up and then it would of hurt even more," she explained to me.

I didn't have to wait for long before another way came off. Once again, I screamed in pain.

Alicia worked quickly and efficiently and as more and more wax came off, I started to get used to the pain.

Soon enough, she had finished, and I was so grateful for that. I felt raw and had no idea how I was going to be able to walk normally down the aisle to my fiancée. Alicia left once she was certain I was okay and after I was given a robe to sit in while I was getting ready. I thanked her and she wished me luck with Marcus. Once I managed to sit without wincing for a couple of minutes, the others walked through the doors, already dressed, and looked really pretty. I decided today wasn't going to be a day where I let my insecurities get to me.

Alice walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me pulling me into her arms.

"I knew it would hurt but I didn't think it would hurt _that _much," she said grimacing.

"Yeah, well it did."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Alice jumped off the seat and went spinning around the room picking up numerous items so that she can do my hair and make-up.

She covered up my mirror with an old bed sheet and got to work, giving instructions to the others and they followed Alice's exact order: curl hair; pin back; and put in flower grips to finish it off.

Getting ready took a couple of hours, and it was nice to have the girl talk. I don't know the location of my honeymoon but apparently as always, Alice does and has kindly packed my suitcase for me, knowing her it will be full of flimsy undergarments that she thinks are completely necessary.

Of course, me being me, I just accepted it and thanked her graciously for all the things she had done lately.

Time went by so quickly that before I knew it, it was time to put on my wedding dress. Thankfully, it didn't need any alterations since I bought it so that was a plus, and when I put it on it still fit like a glove. When I turned around, make-up, hair and all ready, the others gasped and Renee and Esme started taking photographs furiously.

Once they decided they had enough photo's they wrapped me in their arms and gave me a hug and told me how pretty I was. I hadn't taken a look in the mirror yet as Alice had the bed sheet covering the mirror. But once I begged and wore Alice down, I finally saw myself. I was stunning, if I don't say so myself. My make-up was light, all I was wearing was a tiny bit of mascara, eye liner, blush, and lip gloss.

I don't know how long I was staring at myself in the mirror but Renee finally brought me back to the land of the living (dead pun intended), by saying my name a couple of times and waving her hand in front of my face enthusiastically.

"Wha-? Sorry," I said as I came landing back to earth with a bump.

"Everything okay, Baby?" Renee asked me.

"Yeah, everything is great, Mom."

"Good."

I looked around my room and saw the clock; I had just 20 minutes until the ceremony. My breathing started to pick up as I struggled to breathe.

Esme saw this and brought me into a hug, careful to not crease the dress.

"Bella, it will be fine, take deep breaths," she told me.

I did what she said but still found it hard to regulate my breathing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What if he's not there? What if he's changed his mind about wanting me? What if I slip and fall and ruin the entire thing?" I asked spilling all my fears out at once.

Esme laughed and I looked at her incredulously.

"Why you laughing?" I asked her getting annoyed.

"Because it's the one fear that gets everyone on their wedding day. He _will _be there. Don't worry about that. You won't fall over because, Charlie won't let you go and you won't ruin the wedding because Alice saw it," she told me a smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, I can really do this," I said to myself more than anyone else at the minute.

I let out a deep breath and nodded.

"I can do this," I said to everyone.

They nodded and agreed with me.

"Let's go," I said knowing that even with one human and six vampires, it will take about 15 minutes to walk downstairs and into position.

Everyone got their things ready and sorted and then we left the room.

*

When we got down to the throne room, my excitement started to kick in. This was it; I was finally going to marry Marcus. After being with him for so long, this was perfect. We've had comments before about the amount of time we've been together and no marriage, that may be so, but this was perfect for us. The timing and just everything. No matter what we've been through in our lives, what we were about to do was perfect for nobody but us.

Esme and Renee went inside to take their seats. Charlie came out just two seconds later. When he saw me, he gasped lightly. I know that when I first picked the Cullens up I hated the gasping, but this time, I didn't mind so much. It was from my dad; the man who gave me life.

"You... look beautiful," he told me pausing a bit at the start. I smiled at him and I walked over to him and hugged him.

We're not very emotional, but when we do let go of our emotions we always show each other how much we mean to one another. I loved my dad, even if I didn't tell him that often.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied once we broke out of the hug.

"It's pretty crowded in there," he gesticulated towards the door, "full of vampires. It's weird, I really thought I was dinner," he laughed at the irony.

"Great... just promise me you won't let me fall?" I asked him.

"Of course not."

The next thing I knew, the doors were opening, and my bridesmaids and maid of honours were walking down the aisle.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, the wedding march started to play, this was my cue. All I have to do is walk down the aisle, not trip, and get married.

Charlie bought me back down the earth, "You ready?"

I nodded and took his arm in mine. We started to walk down the aisle, I was careful not to trip. I didn't see anything but Marcus as we walked. He looked so handsome wearing an Armani tuxedo. He was breathtaking.

When I reached him, Charlie kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Marcus'. I was home. The instantaneous sparks were flying through my hand, up my arm and around my body. I sighed and smiled at him. He smiled back.

We turned towards our priest and indicated that we were ready.

I didn't hear what he said, I was too busy looking at Marcus. I knew it was time for the vows as Marcus started first.

"Isabella, my beautiful Bella, you are everything I could possibly want in a life partner, you're beautiful, smart, funny, caring and courageous. You mean the world to me and our family. I promise to be there for you at all times, to hold your hand when your ill, to make you smile for the rest of your existence."

His vows were perfect, and tears were streaming down my face, Marcus saw this and started to wipe away the tears with his hand.

I smiled through my tears and started to say my own vow.

"You saved me in more ways than one. You gave me my life back again after I didn't think it was possible. The past seven and a half years have been the most exciting, exhilarating ones in my life and I can't wait for more. You're kind, perfect, generous, and the holder of my heart. I will love you now and forever," I told him.

Then, we exchanged wedding rings. They were a simple gold band with inscriptions on the inside they said: _eternity with each other._

I smiled widely as he slipped the ring on my finger and then the line I had been waiting for, for the past seven years were spoken: "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

*

The reception took place in the throne room also. It was full of people dancing and eating, whether its blood that has been saved and brought in from hospitals or human food.

Seeing as there were only five humans around for the wedding, the cake wasn't extravagant, just big enough for a couple of slices each.

We danced our first dance to Yiruma's, _Kiss the Rain_. After we danced, I danced with Charlie, Phil, Jacob, Aro, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Felix, and Demetri before I found myself back into Marcus' arms.

The rest of the day was perfect; we danced, kissed, and whispered 'I love you'. Eventually, Alice came and dragged me away from Marcus to get ready for going away on our honeymoon. 'Destination...not revealed' is what I've been calling it. I changed from my wedding dress to a dark blue dress that goes to my knees. I took my hair out and let it go wavy to frame my face.

Then, I was declared ready by the pixie. She gave me my hand luggage and told me that my suitcase was already at the airport as it was shipped ahead.

I found Marcus at the main entrance. We said our goodbyes to everyone with promises of presents and phone calls, and then we left; off on our honeymoon and to our forever.

**

* * *

A/N:**So there it was, the wedding, was it what you wanted or not? Let me know! I'll update as soon as I can. In the mean time leave me some reviews, they make me one happy author, and they make me write more and quicker :)


	17. The Honeymoon Part 1:Iceland

Chapter 16:- The Honeymoon part 1

_Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, all characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them._

**A/N**: Thank you for the all of the alerts, favourites and reviews the response is literally blowing me away. A massive thank you to Rags88 for telling me more about Iceland, you totally rock, and just a note, I wrote this WAY before the volcano exploded! A big thank you and a massive hug to Luckystar815 for writing the lemon for me as well as pre-reading, love you girly. Thanks to my beta Kimmydonn. MHL115, is supposed to be my beta also, but as she's pregnant and due in a couple of weeks she's taking some time off. I wish her good luck with the new baby and I look forward to working with you once more. So while she is out of action, nitareality is taking her place. Thank you for doing what you've done within the past couple of days. You're awesome. Anyway, here is the next chapter of VQ. Sorry for the wait by the way!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I was a little surprised when we arrived in Milan instead of Florence in the early morning. I'd badgered Marcus the whole way with question about our destination; should I carry a coat with me? Would I want my sunglasses? He was annoyingly silent and unhelpful. Check-in and security with both quickly dealt with and we moved to wait for the flight. Of course, with not knowing where we were going, I didn't know what to look out for.

Then I heard a flight 14853 to Reykjavik now boarding at gate 4. Marcus stood up.

"This is our flight," he said to me in an excited tone.

"Where the hell is Reykjavik?" I asked him as we started to make our way towards gate 4.

"Iceland."

"Iceland? Are you serious? It's so cold there," I whined.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"It's Iceland, I mean come on. Its bound to be cold."

"And? It's got a lot of nice attractions, it's different, besides it's only a stop, we're going to other places as well," he told me. We were getting to the end of the gate when I stopped and looked up at Marcus.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

"I don't care where we're going as long as we're together," I told him sincerely.

"Good, because I want this to be the honeymoon to remember," he said and gave me a soft kiss.

We got to the gate and handed the hostess our tickets.

"Welcome to Iceland Air, I hope you have a safe Journey," she said to us as we boarded the plane.

We found our seats and sat down after Marcus put our hand luggage in the overhead lockers. Once we got comfortable in first class, the Air Hostesses started off the flight safety checks the plane made its way down the runway.

Marcus slid our carry-on items into the overhead lockers, indicating our seats to me. I sat, watching him reach over his head, settling back into the comfortable first class seat. He joined me, smiling. Soon the Air Hostesses were walking us through safety checks and the plane began to taxi.

I grabbed hold of Marcus' hands and squeezed tightly, he squeezed back.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Sort of, just...don't let go, okay?"

He silently answered yes by nodding.

We soon got high enough in the air for the seatbelts sign to go dim, which signalled that we, the passengers, could walk around the cabin.

Instead, I turned in my chair so I was facing Marcus.

"Honey?" I asked him after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, Darling?"

"What do you want us to do on our honeymoon?" I looked at him through my eyelashes and heard him gulp loudly.

"Well, I thought we could go sightseeing, see the glaciers, and the golden circle and anything else you can think of?" he said rambling. It really did sound good. I'd heard a lot about Iceland, but it had mostly been about the weather.

"Sounds great." I told him honestly. He smiled, lifted up the arm of the chair and pulled me into his arms.

"Besides, Iceland is just a stop along the way," he told me after a couple of minutes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him looking up at him, my head on his arm.

"Well after Iceland, we're going to other places also. It's going to be a jam packed month," he said, smiling widely.

"Oh, where we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please." I pouted at him and gave him my best 'puppy dog eyes' look.

"You can look at me like that all you want, but I'm still not going to tell you, you're just going to have to wait."

I gave him my best disappointed look, "Okay." I drawled out.

He bent his head down and kissed me softly.

"I really can't wait for us to land, it's like we hardly spend any time with each other when we're home as it is. I'm glad we have this time, just for us," Marcus said.

I looked up at his face and my smile turned into a frown. I never realized how much I was really hurting him with all of this Cullen business.

"I'm sorry, baby. I never put your feelings above my own. I didn't realise how much having the Cullens around, and me focusing on them, hurt you," I said to him, my head down, my eyes following a made up pattern on the flooring.

I felt his hand under my chin and he tilted my face to look at him. I closed my eyes as I was disappointed in myself, with how I had been treating him.

"Look me, Isabella." I heard him say. I gasped at the use of my full name. I opened my eyes and they immediately locked onto Marcus' warm red one which were temporarily covered by dark brown coloured contact lenses.

"It's fine, I just miss you. I love you so much. I could never be away from you for too long, you know that." I smiled at him happy that we're sorting things out. We would be okay in the end. Mind you we were okay to begin with.

I looked at him and kissed him passionately yet slowly.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I told him, giving him a pointed look as I walked to the bathroom. I shut the door. A couple of minutes later I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened it at a fraction and saw that it was Marcus. I opened the door wider so he could get in and closed the door firmly.

The next thing I knew, my legs are wrapped around Marcus' waist and his lips were attached to my neck kissing and sucking it desperately. I tilted my head back and moaned at the feeling of having his mouth against my skin.

Things between us were getting more and more intense. We had started to remove each others clothing, when we suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, I know what you're doing in there, but unfortunately we're coming up to some turbulence so I need to ask you to sit down," a female voice said.

We both groaned and cursed quietly at the person behind the door.

After several minutes we opened the door and walked outside. Our smiles for the air hostess were forced.

We walked down the aisle and towards our seat and sat down huffing loudly. Which in return gained us a couple of looks from the other passengers.

"Why didn't we take our own plane?" I asked Marcus after a couple of minutes.

"Because the tickets were from Charlie, Renee and Phil and it seemed rude to not use them," Marcus explained.

"Of course."

The turbulence barely warranted the name, as all that happened was a slight shuddering of the craft. Certainly not anything requiring a seat belt. However, landing was approaching, preventing us from returning to the confines of the washroom. In fact, we had barely gotten engaged in a list of attraction in Iceland when we touched down. A quick run through customs and a taxi ride later we were pulling up to the Grand Hotel Reykjavik. The hotel was big and sleek,with dark windows. The building screamed an elitist, 'you can't watch us, but we can watch you.'

We got out of the taxi and stood outside so we could really see and feel the height of the building. It was massive, and made me feel so small. After a couple of minutes, we took the luggage inside the hotel. When we got inside our luggage was immediately taken by a bus-boy. We walked over to the reception desk to check-in. Marcus held my hand as we walked. The woman at the desk was talking to an employee in Icelandic. We had no idea on what they were saying but it sounded pretty heavy. They didn't see us for a couple of minutes, and when they did it was because Marcus had unnecessarily cleared his throat.

The woman saw us, flipped her hair as she eyed Marcus, and flirted with him throughout check in.

_Keep your hands off my man_ I thought getting pissed with the woman who was flirting with my husband.

We were given our keys and we headed up to our room, the Presidential suite. The door swung open to reveal a massive opulent room with king-sized bed and fireplace, lit by a thousand little candles. We looked around the suite, before hearing a knock at the door. Marcus opened it and the luggage was brought in the room.

Marcus handed the bus-boy 6,000 Icelandic Kronor. Once he left, Marcus ran to me at vampire speed and kissed me softly. I moaned into his mouth and brought my hands around his neck.

He took me to his arms, carried me towards the rose petal covered bed and gently laid me on top of it.

We had made love before, but this time it was different. We were finally married, and we had the whole eternity ahead of us, so there was no need to rush. And we didn't rush. We took things slow, prolonging each moment, giving ourselves up to each other.

He parted his lips which in turn parted mine, and our tongues started to stroke each others lips. Our hands wandered, not stopping in certain places. Marcus' hands had stopped at my breasts, fondling them, pinching my nipples hard for me, but soft to him, before moving his hands below my top then stroking my flat stomach and moving up towards the edge of my bra.

My hands were running through his long hair, to his face stroking his cheeks, and then moving them down his firm chest, before unbuttoning his white pleated shirt. Our moans started to get louder as we were undressing each other, only stopping our kisses to get my top over my head before our lips meshed together again firmly.

He left my lips only to begin placing soft kisses on my neck, trailing down to the collarbone, his hands on my back unclasping my bra. And then in one swift movement it was gone. Marcus continued kissing me, making my whole body shiver with every second his soft tongue touched my skin. I groaned at the sensation when he licked the skin around my belly button, right before unzipping and taking off my trousers. He moved up to even his face with mine and kissed me very gently on the lips, as if asking the permission to remove the last item of my clothing, my underwear. In the subtle light of candlesMarkus's eyes were colored wine, deep and warm.

"I love you," he whispered, "You're the most precious thing I have in this life."

"And I'm only yours," I whispered back.

His eyes flashed, and he kissed me again, this time deep, stroking my tongue with his agonizingly slow, while his hands moved to to my hips and tugged down my already wet panties. He slid his hand between my legs and groaned loudly, and I was reminded how smooth things were there thanks to Alicia and her waxing torture. But now as I heard Marcus's groans and moans as he touched my sensitive spot, it was so worth it. Pain was nothing if it was the price of such pleasure.

I was moaning as he began kissing my inner thighs, licking every inch on the way to my core, my whole body convulsing in response. I cried out his name, begging him to finally take me.

It felt cold immediately as he moved away to remove the remains of his clothes, like a part of my own body has been taken from me. I watched him approach me, beautiful as always. We didn't break the gaze, unable to stop drowning in each other's eyes, gasping while he positioned himself level with me and entered me in a long hard thrust. I groaned loudly and met each thrust he gave me. I wrapped my legs around him and brought him closer to me. Our breathing started to get heavier the harder we moved together, intertwining our bodies in the sacred act of two halves becoming a whole.

I felt he was close when his thrusts become faster and tightened around him to prolong the pleasure, feeling the wave of my own orgasm building inside. We came simultaneously in what felt like an explosion, dissolving in our pleasure and in each other.

When I woke up, I found Marcus staring at me, love shining in his eyes. I leant over to him and kissed him softly.

"Morning," I said to him when we pulled back. Marcus wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest before tilting his head down so that it rested against my shoulder and he snuggled in to my neck.

"Morning," he said lustfully.

I felt his hand under my chin as he tilted my face up to his and kissed me softly. I moaned as I felt his tongue against mine.

The next thing I knew I was lying on my back as Marcus hovered above me, kissing me passionately. Seeing as I didn't put any pyjamas back on after our late night activities there was no grasping and pulling at clothes.

Marcus slipped into me and started to thrust while he was in me. I groaned at having him pound into me, and wrapped my legs around his waist so he could slip in further.

"Oh god, Bella. You feel so good," Marcus moaned into my shoulder, his eyes closed and I could feel his eyelashes against my skin.

I felt his arms move across my body and he hitched my legs up even higher around his body, which drove him even deeper than before. We had never been like this before and it felt nothing short of amazing_. _We kept meeting each others thrusts for a while before I screamed Marcus' name in my orgasm.

Once Marcus finished himself, he collapsed against my chest kissing me everywhere he could reach. Soon enough, we untangled from the bed sheets to get ready for the day. While I was in the shower, Marcus called room service and by the time I got out there was a tray of bagels, toast, coffee and orange juice. Having worked up an appetite, I ate most of what was on the tray. I was completely full, ready for the day.

We left the hotel, hand in hand, walking the streets until we arrived at Kringlan shopping mall. We walked round for a couple of hours, picking up a couple of things that Alice had quickly asked for before we left. They would be shipped to the castle in a couple of days.

Before leaving the city to sightsee, Marcus took me to Perlan, a massive building with a dining room in the middle of a blue-tinged globe that rotates slowly over three hours. The globe was perched atop five silver circular container 'buildings'. The view was spectacular, and the food was amazing. I ordered the lamb and wild herbs dish, which was accompanied with roast potatoes with butter and sour cream along with steamed vegetables. It was delicious.

When we got back to the room, we made love, before setting off again. Marcus told me that he had decided to wait until the evening to hunt.

Once I finished getting changed, we made our way back outside and got into a rental car that had just arrived from the airport. Due to a problem in bookings, it wasn't available to us until we made our way to VatnajÖkull which took us about four hours. It was supposed to take six, but Marcus drove very, very fast.

When we got to the amazing glacier, I looked out of the window that I had rolled down half way because it was so stuffy inside the car. Marcus didn't seem to be looking out at the scenery, but at me. How could I tell? Well I could see him looking at me through the wing mirrors. On the way to VatnajÖkull we talked about the rest of the holiday, what we wanted to do, the family, and what would happen when we go home. I would be crowned Queen Isabella Volturi just a week after we get home. I would have a big fancy dress, a crown; it should be spectacular. I honestly couldn't wait.

After I had enough of sitting in the car, we got out, and I stretched, my muscles stinging after sitting for so long. I turned to Marcus who was gazing at me adoringly.

_Man, do I love that man? _

Our eyes locked to one another, almost in a staring contest, until my eyes watered and I had to blink which broke our connection, much to my disappointment.

I looked over at the scenery and gasped, it was beautiful. We were standing at the highest point that we could get to on VatnajÖkull. The vista was endless, perpetually frozen. The clouds were breaking up a bit, but thankfully there was no one around. Marcus sparkled as much as the glacier all around us. I just had to get a picture, so I got my camera out and took a couple of photo's for the album.

I put the camera back into my bag once I was happy with my picture splurge and then I could finally really appreciate my surroundings. Frozen ice, stretching over what seemed to be miles, the ice following rivers and enveloping the island. Sorry, I've been ragging and rewriting so much I have to stop and say THAT was good imagery. Nice sentence. To be honest, there were so many words to describe this place, beautiful, amazing, spectacular just to name a few. And now I'm going to rag again, those words have been used a LOT in this chapter ;) The next thing I knew, Marcus was chuckling quietly to himself, which was the thing that brought me crashing back down to earth.

"What?" I demanded and glared at him.

"You're so funny when your engrossed at looking at something - your mouth is parted, your eyes glazed, you look beautiful." His answer turned me into a puddle of goo.

"Marcus..." I started sighing before his lips crashed onto mine in the most passionate yet rawkiss we'd shared together since we'd been married. I moaned into his mouth and my arms were wrapped around his shoulders, toying with the junction of his neck and hair.

Our kiss grew until we both knew we had to stop lest we make love on the side of the car. It would have been mortifying to explain why there was a dent of either myself or Marcus in the door to the car rental agency.

For the rest of the day we looked at the vast glacier; travelling all around it, snapping photographs of one another and the scenery - it was wonderful. We got back to the hotel and made love until I fell asleep, completely and utterly spent.

Marcus woke me up after just three hours of sleep. he had was something to show me, but of course, me being the horny person I am, I tried to get him naked so I could have my wicked way with him. Unfortunately he was playing the martyr and told me to get changed so we could head out to the 'surprise'.

"I hate surprises, you know that better than anyone," I mumbled at him, climbing out of bed and putting on some jogging bottoms.

The next thing I knew, we were heading out of the hotel and into cold and wet. The rain pelting my skin like hailstones.

We walked down the street, with no obvious sign of getting into a car. Marcus must have seen the painful look on my face, as he wrapped me up in his coat, which in turn led to wrapping our arms around each other. My head rested on Marcus' chest as we walked which hid most of me from the rain.

I don't know how long we walked in a comfortable silence until we reached a boat where a man wearing a yellow mac waited for us.

We stopped and I stared at the man for a couple of minutes before tilting my head up to Marcus who seemed to understand my silent question.

"He's just going to take us to your surprise," he told me kissing my cheek softly. I nodded in response and boarded the boat. The ride wasn't long and I was huddled up against Marcus the entire ride. The weather wasn't pleasant at all, which was unfortunate as I would have loved to see Reykjavik from the boat while it was calm.

We stopped at a small island and I gasped out loud. On the island stood a massive dome and a bright blue light was shinning out of it into the sky.

"Wh-what is that?" I asked.

"That is the Imagine Peace Tower, Bella. It's a tribute to John Lennon from his wife, Yoko Ono," Marcus told me.

"Ohhhhh," I said.

We walked around the tower before heading back to the boat and hotel. Dawn was approaching as we returned. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I woke up, dry, in my pyjamas and well rested. I looked around the room but couldn't find Marcus. I sat up in bed and found a note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and read it.

_My sweet Isabella,_

_I hate to have left you alone, especially on our honeymoon, but I have to hunt._

_I'll be back as soon as I can, order room service, and have a shower, for we are travelling today._

_I love you, my sweet Isabella._

_All my love, _

_Marcus._

I climbed out of bed and had a quick shower. Once I got out I ordered room service and got changed while I waited for my food to arrive. I finished getting ready just as someone knocked on the door. On the other side was my food, so I brought it into the room and started eating awaiting finishing my last bite of food, the door opened and my husband walked through looking as fresh as he usually did. Not one spot of blood, but his eyes were definitely redder, the proof that he had fed.

He kissed me before taking a quick shower and getting changed. We gathered our suitcases, checked-out, loaded the rental car and headed off to our next destination. We were keeping inside the country, just a different part.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I figured I'll leave it there and split this chapter into two parts. This is already the longest chapter of mine, so the second part will come out shortly. Thanks to everyone in the WC's I've taken part in, you all rock, and especially Detka, who bargained with me... finish assignments and she'll beta two chapters. ILY bb :) it totally worked otherwise this chapter wouldn't be written right now...

Anyway, please read the following stories because they are awesome, even if they are not finished yet...

Sinnerman by Detochkina

Russian Roulette by Luckystar815

The good, The bad and the beautiful by Mamma4ever

Flaming Desire- Mamma4ever

Random Angels- Eila

Living through it all/ Changing Tides New World by Jules/BEEternity (Twilighted/MyVampFiction)

Beta Readers and Bulletin Board/ Once Bitten, Twice Shy by cereuleanblue

Blind Faith/ TLYDF Rec Symbiosis/ L'Heure Bleue by Sobriquett

White Houses by Allysue08

Hit by Destiny by ocdmess

Anything and Everything written by Rags88

Empty by Hev1999.

Okay I think that is enough to keep you going for now.

Please **review** I would love some feedback, and it doesn't take long to leave a review... even if it's just a smile!


	18. The Honeymoon Part 2:Iceland Part 2

Chapter 17: The honeymoon Part 2: Iceland Part 2.

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight.

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for all your support, reviews, alerts, adding to C2's etc. You are amazing! Now then you are so lucky I'm managing to update now rather than in a couple of weeks time as I'm going into hospital for surgery on my knee tomorrow (Thursday). So, I thought before I go in, my lovely readers had better get something to read! So, a couple of thank you's before the chapter. To Lucky_star815 as always for being amazing, and you're in this chapter :). To Rags88 for the guidance over Iceland... She lives there so she was kind enough to tell me loads about the country and even looked at this months ago when I wrote this. To Kimmydonn and nitareality for beta'ing this bad boy for me! You guys rock and I love you.

I am now one busy bee. I have a new blog called For the Love of Non-Canon, it's basically going to be full of reviews, rec's, the odd interview, Pairing information etc... The link is...http:/fortheloveofnon-canon(dot)blogspot(dot)com/. Also, my friend Akryia she's one of the Twilight Muses, has started a new website: http:/musedtwifanfics(dot)webs(dot)com/ so you should check that out too. I recently joined the Cullen Fiction Addiction site as well, and the girls on there are lovely, _almost_ as lovely as the rehab girls. I now also write for Writing picture prompt! Whatever I come up with is posted on a Friday and this week is my first post! So take a look at it: .com/... now then, that should be enough for you all to take a look at and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

The trip to Myvatnssveit was supposed to take us six hours, but thankfully, Marcus got us there in three. There were no problems getting to Hótel Reykjahlíð.We did pass a police car on the way, which caused Marcus to slow down to the speed limit for just a few minutes before speeding back off again.

When we got to the hotel, I got out of the car and looked around at the scenery once more; to be honest, Iceland really is a beautiful place. We entered the hotel and got checked in before heading up to our room. This room was much simpler than the hotel in Reykjavik, and it was much more beautiful then I ever thought a hotel room would be. It was small but cozy and the bed was so comfortable that I jumped on it repeatedly until Marcus ended up joining me.

It was the most fun I'd had in ages, it reminded me of being a child and getting a new bed. In the end, I got some food, and then I fell straight to sleep in Marcus' arms, completely knackered from the day of travelling.

I woke up to the feeling of Marcus' head between my thighs, sucking and licking my heated core. I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled him towards me so he could get even closer, if that was at all possible. I moved my hips so that Marcus could wrap his arms around me to make me stop moving and to hold me down while he nipped at my clit.

I moaned embarrassingly loudly, but I really didn't have the heart to care anymore; the feelings that Marcus were making me feel was amazing.

I screamed out as my climax hit me, without me even noticing it creeping up. My back arched off the bed as I had the most toe-curling orgasm throughout my honeymoon. It was like something from out of this world.

Once I finally came tumbling back down to earth, I repaid the favour to Marcus by swallowing him whole and working down on his length with my mouth, licking and sucking the head like a lollipop, until he came with a grunt and I eagerly drank him. His cum tasted delicious, and I wanted more and more, but Marcus had other plans.

I had a shower, got changed, and ate before we left; or . Marcus checked us out, as he claimed that we had other plans for accommodation. The destination and activity unknown, but thankfully, I wasn't kept in the dark too long, as I soon discovered that we were whale watching in Húsavík.

We got to the harbour, and boarded a boat, with several other people and a couple of tour guides and we set off.

I snuggled up to Marcus and enjoyed the scenery as we headed out of the harbour and into the bay. One of the tour guides started to talk once we all got ourselves comfortable.

"Hello and welcome to North Sailing tours. My name is Ragna, and I will be your tour guide for the day. Please don't forget that this is wild nature, it's not a zoo, there are no guarantees that we see a whale today, or how much we will see."

The trip was to last three hours, an hour and a half going around the bay trying to find some whales, and then returning to the harbour.

Once we got out into the bay it didn't take us long to see some whales; the mammals were magnificent and came up so close to the boat. I took so many pictures that I had to change my memory card half way through the trip. The main reason for all these photographs was a wedding scrapbook I had planned for after I was turned in just a couple of short weeks.

We saw humpback and minke whales. By the time we returned to the harbour I was very happy with what we had seen, and what snaps I managed to take. Even Marcus seemed to enjoy himself, but the whales seemed to sense that something wasn't right when he was near the water.

When I got off the boat, I felt sad. I wanted to go back out on the boat and do the entire trip again, but I knew that we had other things to do. There would be other chances to do something like this again somewhere else, so I focused on our next excursion, the tourist place in the Diamond Circle. The towns that form the circle are: Húsavík, Ásbyrgi, Dettifoss, Krafla and Mývatn.

As we were in Húsavík we walked around the town, and visited the Húsavík Whale Museum. It was really interesting to learn about all the mammals we had just seen, as well as others that live near the country.

Once we had our fill of whales, we headed off too Ásbyrgi, which is a massive canyon filled with flora and fauna. It was really pretty, and exotic, even though we were in one of the coldest places on earth.

We walked around the canyon for a couple of hours, just to see the wildlife living in the main part of the island. I climbed the rocks, and Marcus just stood at the bottom with a cheesy grin on his face that made me want to collapse in his arms and kiss the hell out him.

When I got off the walls we headed to the car park, where Marcus surprised me by pulling out a tent. He told me we were going to camp out in the canyon. I was so excited that I squealed and jumped in his arms. It was one thing to stay in a hotel, but to actually camp out in a different country sounded amazing. We walked to the campsite, hand-in-hand, sharing kisses every couple of steps.

We arrived at the campsite with the sun going down, and it was a spectacular sight, the different colours in the sky were breathtaking. I sat in Marcus' lap for hours, and we talked the night away. I fell asleep in his arms, with a blanket wrapped around me.

I woke up the next morning with a stiff neck, but thankfully, Marcus was on hand to massage it. I went for a shower in the toilets provided, and got changed before walking back outside to find Marcus muttering softly to himself, hunched over a small fire.

I walked carefully over to him so he would know I was there, even though he could easily hear my heart beating quickly. He effected me so much, it was terrifying when we first got together. He was so insistent to know that I was okay at all times. Now that we've been together a while, he knows that this is the way I react when I'm near him.

I wrapped my arms around him when I finally reached him, and he wrapped his arms around mine leaning his head up so he could kiss me. The kiss was slow and passionate;, it was lovely and I got goosebumps. When the kiss ended, I sighed in disappointment and leant my forehead against his own.

"Hey," I whispered softly.

"Hi," he answered back. We carried on like this for several minutes. In the end I gave up and asked him the question that had been bugging me for several minutes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to make you breakfast," he told me. He was unbelievably cute.

In the end, I cooked breakfast and ate quickly while Marcus packed everything up. Once I was done, we took the tent and equipment back to the car before going on one last walk before we left. Today was our last day in Iceland.

We walked to the end of the canyon where there was a beautiful pond. We sat down at the side of it for a bit and relished in the quietness. The beauty and peace incited us to passion, a simple kiss leading to much more on the shore.

After the pond, we headed back to the car and headed towards Silfra the south of the island, with Ásbyrgi on the north. I must have fell asleep On the drive, as Marcus woke me up when we arrived at the river.

We got out and I stretched, feeling revitalised. I turned around to find Marcus talking to someone. Marcus pulled me into his arms when I came around the car.

"Bella this is Magnus, he is our diving guide today," Marcus told me.

I pulled my hand out to shake his hand and he reciprocated.

"Gaman ad kynnast ther, Bella," he answered. I looked up at Marcus, eyebrows raised in a silent question. I really had no idea that Marcus could speak Icelandic, just another thing I can add to the list of 'What Marcus Can Do'.

Marcus leant towards me and whispered in my ear, "He said nice to meet you, Bella."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"You too," I said.

Marcus translated what I said to Magnus,I imagine, as I have no idea what Marcus said.

We were led to a cave where there was a lot of diving equipment.

Then, for the rest of the afternoon, Magnus taught us how to dive using a shallow pool so we could get a hang of everything. When he thought we were ready, he had us try the shortest dive in the river.

I wore a wetsuit which clung to my body, and by the look that Marcus gave me, he thought it was incredibly sexy. His eyes darkened, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was hungry for blood.

Then he was given his wet suit, and Magnus left us to it for a few minutes. Marcus took his clothes off and I thought it was slow, but he put his wetsuit on even more slowly. His pronounced bulge making him look incredibly delicious. I just wanted to pounce on him, so I did. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I kissed him passionately. Marcus started to take off my wet suit, when I heard a loud cough.

Marcus and I broke apart and looked to our left where a girl stood.

"Hello," Marcus said.

"Hello," the girl said.

"I'm Bella, and this is my husband Marcus, and you are?" I asked, getting untangled from Marcus.

"I'm Irina," she replied in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you," I said to her, shaking her hand lightly.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you in here?" Marcus asked, I gasped at the tone of his voice, I had heard it before, but only when he was in 'leader' mode.

I looked at him in shock, I never thought he would talk to someone like that.

"Marcus!" I hissed at him.

He looked at me with an incredulous look on his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head in defiance. "Sometimes, I really don't know you," I said with a low menacing growl.

"Yeah, well sometimes I don't know you," he hissed back.

I reeled back like I'd been slapped around the face.

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to fall. Marcus saw my face and rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you, and I'm so sorry," he said, cradling my body to his, his hand stoking my hair repeatedly to calm me down.

It took several minutes before my breathing was once again normal. I lifted my head up and rested my chin on Marcus' chest.

"I love you, and I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry too," Marcus whispered in reply.

We shared a loving kiss before we broke apart. I tilted my head, and noticed that Irina was still in the room.

"Sorry, Irina. What was it you wanted?" I asked politely.

"Oh yeah, urm, Magnus wanted to know if you were ready yet," she spoke.

"Ah, right. Okay, we'll be a minute."

She turned around and left the room, the door swinging several times, before stopping abruptly.

I turned to Marcus and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he insisted and kissed me gently.

"We had best head out," I told him, walking outside to where Magnus was. He was standing up, talking animatedly, but too quietly for me, yet I swear I heard him speak English.

"You speak English?" I asked, he turned around and gasped.

"Yes." He tilted his head down and avoided eye contact with me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Well usually, when we have tourists, they want the full experience, including us talking the native language, so I thought I could do that with you. Obviously it didn't work. I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh, okay, um, shall we start?" I asked.

Magnus nodded enthusiastically and started telling us the ins and outs of diving. We started by diving for the first time in the small swimming pool.

The feeling of having a tank on your back is daunting, it really is. I started to panic, but luckily Marcus was there to calm me down. After a couple of minutes I was okay again and thoroughly enjoying myself.

Fifteen minutes later, Magnus signalled us to go back up to the surface.

I walked up the steps provided, the flippers making weird sounds which made me laugh.

Marcus laughed along, but I could tell he had no idea what I was laughing about.

Magnus, on the other hand, looked at Marcus and I like we had just grown two extra heads.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"My-flippers...mak-ing weird...sounds," I said while laughing.

"Oh," was all he said.

We progressed to diving into a small crack between America and Eurasian continents when I had gotten my giggles under control.

I dropped down into the water and started to go down to the crack, Marcus following shortly after. It was the most exhilarating moment of my life, to see two continents so close together and me in between them. I just had to touch each side, so I dove to the bottom and stood on the ocean floor. Then I swam between the two walls and touched them repeatedly. Marcus joining me after he figured what I was doing.

Once I emerged from the water I took my mouth piece out. Magnus told me to drink the water, so I did, and it was the freshest water I had ever tasted.

After that, I got out and had a cup of the coffee and cookies that were supplied, before letting my stomach settle and heading back out into the dive.

The second dive started on a platform, where there were some steps that brought Marcus and I into the water. We then dived into the crack where we could see the landscape. I had to stop myself from gasping and swallowing a lot of water when I lost my mouthpiece.

The view was amazing, the hills and mountains creating a picturesque view. It was perfect.

I wanted to see more so I carried on and came out at a crack that feathered into a lake, a cathedral, and then the exit. It was amazing. what was under the water was magnificent.

The last dive was the most amazing. It was the Silfra Lagoon. It was about 120 yards in diameter and completely clear. I looked to my right and Marcus was there with a waterproof camera, taking shots of everything in sight. He caught me looking at him, so I waved and he took a picture of me. He then handed me the camera and I took pictures of him too.

Once I'd had my fill of Marcus pictures, although I don't think I ever will, I moved down towards a crack where rocks formed after falling through. I took several pictures, and then took more from above the crack of rock to see out of it.

I swam under the huge rocks that were in the crack, before heading back to base. Once I got out of the water, I waddled into the changing room, and I slipped on an unmarked puddle of water.

The last thing I saw was Marcus with fear in his eyes, as I fell into the darkness.

My head was killing me, and all I could see was black, yet I could hear Marcus talking far away. I tried to move myself towards his voice but I couldn't. I fell deeper into the darkness.

I woke up sometime later, my head on Marcus' lap, while I heard the sirens of an ambulance.

"Marcus," I said groggily.

"Shh, help is coming," he said to me.

"I...love you."

"I love you too. Bella you'll be fine, just be quiet and try to relax."

He was interrupted by two paramedics walking into the room.

"What do we have here?" one of them asked.

"My wife has slipped on the floor. She banged her head and then fainted; she was out for 20 minutes," Marcus told them, a growl in his throat.

The paramedic shook me, "Hello? What's your name?"

"Bella," I managed to say quietly.

"Bella, I'm Jon; this is my partner Gudrun," he said.

I nodded my head, showing I understood.

"We're going to put you on a stretcher and take you to the hospital. Can you keep still for me please?"

Jon and Gudrun turned me and put me on a stretcher, before securing me and taking me to the ambulance.

I got rushed into a room and was prodded and poked by nurses and doctors, with the overall diagnosis of concussion and a bruise. I was forced to stay over night; I could leave tomorrow.

Marcus phoned Aro, Caius, Charlie and Renee to let them know about my accident. They all demanded we finish the honeymoon right now, but with me being my stubborn ass we managed to sway them for the rest of the trip.

The next morning, we opted to stay in Iceland for one more day.

We stayed at the hotel in Reykjavik, spending the entire day making love. It was amazing, I came so many times that I was fully spent.

When I woke up, I was in Marcus' arms. His head leaning back against the pillow, his eyes closed. If I didn't know he couldn't sleep I would have sworn he was.

I peppered his face with kisses until he opened his eyes. The next thing I knew, I was sliding down Marcus' hard length. I moaned and closed my eyes as he filled me.

I started to ride him slowly, but the thrusts between us were hard and primal.

It wasn't long until my body was arched and I was screaming Marcus' name through my orgasm.

I collapsed on his chest and sighed, I moving my head up and kissed his chest before jumping off him to take a shower.

Marcus made a move to follow.

"Marcus, I love you, but if we shower together then we will never make our way to the airport," I told him and took off to the bathroom.

"Ready?" I inquired, once we were both showered and packed up.

"Yeah, you?" Marcus asked.

"Definitely," I said as we walked out of the room and locked the door behind us.

* * *

**A/N:**So, I hope you liked it! Now then, you can now follow me on Twitter at _**miss_bekki_lou**_, this is basically just be rambling and stuff, and some fic stuff too, but very little! I love getting to know my readers as well.

Anyway, please **review**, and I _promise_, when I come back after my operation, I'll update again! It's already written :). Even if it is just a smile.


	19. The Honeymoon Part 3: London

Chapter 18: The Honeymoon part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. I just have no originality.**

**A/N:** So thank you so much for the well wishes for my operation, this time it _did_ go ahead, and everything is fine now. I know I promised a chapter as SOON as I get back but RL got into the way. Thank you so much **kimmydonn ** and ** Nitareality **for beta'ing this chapter! You guys are awesome!

Anyway, I've signed for **Fandom Gives Back** and the auction starts _**TOMORROW!**_ I'm offering a One-shot of YOUR choice, providing it's between 5-10k words, and also a _**Volturi Queen Outtake! **_If any of you are interested please go to my forum page, or check out the "Stories" Section. I'm not up yet, but hopefully I will be by the time auction starts! The link is: _**http:/www(.)thefandomgivesback(.)com/forum/viewtopic(.)php?f=13&t=50 **_Just take out the brackets around the dots! :)

Please bid, this goes to a wonderful cause and it's my first auction, so I'm nervous about it. The VQ outtake is first come first serve, so if you want it, snag it quick! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter...

**

* * *

BPOV**

When we got the airport, Marcus wouldn't tell me what our next destination was until the gate, where it would be inevitable to find out. We checked in and got through security, before waiting around the departure lounge until the flight '1033 to London' was boarding. I looked at Marcus incredulously and raised my eyebrow.

"England? Seriously?" I squealed in excitement. I had always wanted to go to England. Especially London. To see the London Eye, Buckingham Palace, Madam Tussauds and the Tower of London.

I skipped happily towards the gate, where Marcus joined me a minute later. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I sighed and leant against his chest. In front of us were a couple of OAPs, they looked at Marcus and I and talked between themselves. I looked up to Marcus and saw that he had a small smile playing on his luscious lips.

"Excuse me, but you two are an absolutely adorable couple," an old lady said to us.

"Thank you," Marcus said to her, bowing his head slightly.

"Are you married?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Congratulations, young love is so precious these days," she said, and turned around to talk to her friends again.

Marcus tilted my chin with his hand and kissed me slowly. I heard a chorus of 'Aw' around the gate, and our kiss ended as my face flushed with a blush which caused me to hide into Marcus' solid, yet comfortable chest.

The line boarding the flight was thinning quickly, and soon enough, it was our turn for boarding. I handed the hostess the tickets, and she personally showed us our seats. Once we settled, she asked if there was anything she could do or get for us; we declined and got comfortable in our seats in preparation for the next three hours.

Soon enough the doors were closed, and the hostesses were running through the cabin safety checks. Once they were done, we were up in the air and on our way to England.

The three hours went by really quickly, and before I knew it we were back on the ground and taxiing towards the gate. Marcus reached into the overhead lockers and retrieved our hand luggage before following me off the plane towards immigration. We got through pretty quickly, before going to get our luggage from the carousel. The carousel was beeping as we entered the room. Luckily our luggage was one of the first to come out, so Marcus picked up the bags and we headed off towards the exit, making a quick stop at the car rental shop.

We then got into the car, and set off for the Milestone Hotel in Kensington. The drive took us ten minutes instead of the half an hour it would take a normal person driving the legal speed limit.

Once we pulled up outside the hotel, there was a concierge awaiting us while the car was taken to the car park. My car door opened, I looked out the window and saw a bell boy on the other side, holding my door.

"Welcome to London Milestone Hotel, Ma'am," the boy said.

I got out of the car and nodded my thanks to him.

"Have a pleasant stay with us, Ma'am," he said once again, before closing my door and running around the car, getting in and then driving off.

Marcus was next to me in just seconds.

"Shall we?" he asked and led me into the hotel.

I gasped as we entered the lobby, it was beautifully designed, with old and modern features alike running throughout the room. My eyes were glued to the ceiling; it really was stunning. Marcus had his arm wrapped around my waist and was slowly pulling me with him towards the check-in desk, where a lady was waiting.

"Good morning, and welcome to The Milestone Hotel, how may I help you?" the lady asked in a posh tone.

"Yes, I'm here to check-in," Marcus answered.

"Of course, sir. Name?" she asked looking at him up and down, and not seeming to notice me. I felt a course of jealousy rushing through my body.

"His name is Mr. Volturi. I'm his wife, and I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes off my husband, if you please, and just sign us in," I said to her, annoyed.

"Of course. I'm sorry, sir, ma'am," the lady said, giving me a pointed look. I giggled quietly, which gained me a look from Marcus, his eyebrow raised in amusement. The next thing I knew, we were given the keys to the room and headed towards the stairs.

The walk to the room didn't take long. We were in the most expensive room of the hotel, something I figured out from the décor, as there wasn't a chance that this was the cheapest room they had.

Awaiting us on a table to the side of the door was a vase of flowers, and our bed was turned down with some chocolates on the pillows.

There was a knock at the door. Marcus answered it and just seconds later the luggage was brought into the room, and the bell-boy left with a £20 tip.

"Thank you sir," the boy said, before closing the door behind him.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me as Marcus attacked me with his body and lips. I moaned as we joined together and stumbled towards the bed, ripping and tearing our clothes off one another; I just couldn't seem to get enough of him. Something was niggling at the back of my mind, this was our honeymoon. We're mates, Vampire and human_._ W_ell not for much longer_, I thought to myself .

My knees were knocking at the side of the bed, and then the next thing I knew I was lying, back flat against the mattress. I moaned as Marcus trailed kisses up my left leg and towards my aching centre, but of course he completely missed the target and moved onto my right leg, and then, missing where I want him the most again, his kisses trailed up my body towards my breasts.

I felt his mouth start to suckle on my breast, before licking and nipping at my bud. I gasped loudly at the sensation of having his mouth at my mounded peaks, and threaded my fingers into his hair pulling him closer.

"I...love your...mouth...on...me," I said in short, quick gasps.

I whimpered as Marcus left my breasts and started to trail up my body once more, before catching my lips in a heated kiss. I groaned as I felt Marcus' hard length between my legs, gravitating towards my core. I opened my legs wide for him and he placed himself between them, before thrusting into me quickly and hard. I moaned so loudly it was embarrassing.

Our breathing was getting more and more laboured, as our thrusting was getting more and more out of sync, and gaining momentum towards our climaxes. I didn't feel it creep up on me, and the next thing I knew, my back was arched, and I was screaming Marcus' name out like a prayer and cursing. All the while my orgasm was running through me, somehow the finishing line was no where in sight.

I came to a sudden stop, crashing down to earth with a loud thud.

"That was amazing," I said to Marcus, wiping the sweat that had formed on my forehead, with my hand.

"It was. Definitely was," Marcus agreed with me.

I laid down with my head on Marcus' chest breathing heavily, and not long after I felt Marcus' length growing hard once again. I lifted my head up and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Again?" I asked.

He nodded sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulder in his silent answer, 'I'm a vampire...duh.'

I got up on my knees and hovered over Marcus, my legs on either side of his. I levelled up before plummeting down onto his hard member, filling me up in a way that I haven't been filled up before.

"Oh. My. God," I screamed out, as his erection grazed my sweet spot.

"You feel so good wrapped around me," Marcus said, as his hands wrapped around my hips and pulled me off him, before dropping me back down his length.

We soon formed a good momentum, and it wasn't long before I was coursing through my second orgasm of the day. At the end of this orgasm though, I fell on top of Marcus and slept the rest of the day away.

I woke up to find myself alone in our bed. However, I heard the shower running, and figured that it was Marcus inside.

In the end, I decided to lie back in bed and wait for Marcus to get out, before discussing what the day's plans are. I really hoped to explore London, and other parts of the UK also. It contained such history, from World War I and II, as well as from the middle ages and from other times in history. It would be fascinating to look around everywhere to see all the sites that have been preserved.

I heard the water shut off and I waited for Marcus to get out of the shower. After a couple of minutes, the door opened and my personal god walked through. Magnificent, strong, sexy, everything I ever wanted, was standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

He walked to my side of the bed and kissed me lovingly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he told me, looking deep into my eyes and brushing a strand of hair that had fallen against my face.

"Morning," I sighed.

"I love you, forever," he told me.

"I love you too, forever and always."

He leant in and kissed me softly, making me weak at the knees, and I knew that if I was actually standing up, my knees would have buckled.

Our kiss ended, leaving me wanting more, and I sighed in disappointment. Marcus noticed my facial expression and gave me a concerned look.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I never want to stop kissing you. I just can't get enough," I told him honestly.

"Me too, beautiful," he whispered, his lips briefly touching mine.

I smiled and pecked Marcus quickly, before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. When I entered the room, I gasped, the room was beautiful and the suite was exceptional. Everything in the room complemented each other very well. I didn't how long I was standing in the bathroom for, before I shook myself out of the trance and clambered into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I climbed out of the shower, dried off, got dressed and brushed my teeth. This had been my routine since I was a little girl, so I kept it, because routines really helped me in times of need. By times, I mean when Edward left, when I was a zombie for months.

I walked out of the room, and straight into Marcus' arms. He held me for several minutes until I pulled back.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"Lets go sight seeing," I said excitedly.

He laughed, "Okay. Where to first?"

"London eye!" I squealed. I have no idea why I was so excited about all of this, but London had been on my list of things to do before I turn into a vampire and Marcus knew this.

_~Flashback~_

_Laying on our bed, Marcus had his arms wrapped around me, both of us naked as we had made love for hours._

_He kissed me softly and pulled back._

"_God, I love you," he said._

"_I love you too."_

"_Do you want to be a vampire?" he asked me after several minutes in silence._

_I didn't answer immediately, I thought about it. Did I want to be a vampire? I did when I was with Edward, but if I say yes to Marcus will he really change me? Is it what I really want? To be somewhat alive for eternity? The answer...yes._

"_Yes, I do," I told him honestly._

"_You had to think about it, Bella."_

"_I know I did, but __I really had to make a decision, I mean it's huge, to lose contact with everyone in the human world, and never see my parents again, its a lot ask."_

"_It is, but make sure its the right choice, okay?__" he told me._

"_Okay, I do want to be a vampire, to be by your side for eternity, nothing sounds more appealing."_

"_Once we're married?" he asked._

"_Yes," I said smiling._

"_Okay."_

_We laid in silence for a while, I was thinking more about what I really wanted._

"_But, before I do change there are a couple of things I want to do," I said to him, suddenly coming up with ideas._

"_What are they?" he asked sounding intrigued._

"_I want to go to London, I want to dive, I want to go around Europe; maybe not everywhere in Europe, but a couple of places. I just want to travel," I said to him getting more and more passionate about what I want, my voice obviously showing that this is what I really want, as Marcus was looking at me, with a smile on his face, nodding as I listed off the things I want._

"_Okay, I'll sort something out," he told me._

_I smiled at him and kissed him. "Thank you."_

_~End of Flashback~_

We left the hotel and headed towards the London Eye, which was in fact just a ten minute walk from the hotel. Luckily, the sky was full of white clouds, so Marcus didn't sparkle. When we got to the attraction, Marcus paid for the tickets which was £35.76, and then we boarded the capsule. Once the door was closed we started moving. It was spectacular, we could see the River Thames below us with all the boats on it, as well most of London.

We were up in the capsule for about twenty minutes before we came down. I was in awe throughout the entire thing, and I wanted to do it again, but it was so expensive.

In the end, we decided to go somewhere else. So we set off on a boat cruise that Marcus had planned ahead for.

Boarding the boat was hard for anybody, but with me and my not so co-coordinating limbs, I stumbled on board, which made the crew and Marcus laugh. I huffed in annoyance, and sat down heavily. I folded my arms and pouted until Marcus sat down next to me, pulled me into his arms, and passionately kissed me.

"I'm sorry for laughing," he whispered in my ear, causing me to melt in my seat.

I looked into his eyes, and saw the that he was honest with me. I nodded, showing him I forgave him, and pecked his lips quickly.

"Okay," I said quickly, and then looked around the boat to see what was happening. I found people walking up and down the boat, and more people boarding, finding a seat. I also noticed that Marcus and I were sitting right in the back, not near anyone.

Soon enough, all the seats were full, so not only were we sitting near people, we now looked like part of the group. Then we set off down the Thames river, listening to the guides talking about London and the river itself.

Overall, the trip was very pleasant. We even had lunch, which Marcus sneaked over to me when people weren't looking. I'm clever, I ate half of my meal as well as half of Marcus'. We both claimed that we were full when the dishes were cleared up.

Altogether, the trip took the rest of the afternoon, so when we finally got off the boat, our day was gone. It was a nice day, and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

We ended up at an Italian restaurant, and I had half of a Hawaiian pizza and half of pepperoni pizza which just happened to be Marcus' pizza. At the end of the meal I was completely full, so we decided to walk it off at a park nearby. The walk was lovely and full of people wearing suits, obviously walking home after a day at work. I didn't even notice that the sun was setting and that all the street lights had came on. As we walked hand-in-hand, we talked about what we had already experienced on the honeymoon.

Unconsciously, we walked back to the hotel, and retired for the evening where we made love again before I fell into a deep sleep.

_Walking down the castle halls smiling for joy, and the vampires I was passing were bowing and curtseying. Apparently I had been through the coronation and officially the Queen of the Vampire race. I walked into the throne room and everybody gasped._

_Marcus ran towards me and picked me up and swirled around._

"_Seriously?" he asked._

_I nodded._

"_Yes," I rasped out. _

I woke up clearly disappointed, and Marcus picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I burst into tears, "I can't believe it ended," I repeated this many times until Marcus shook me enough to get me out the trance I was in.

"What ended?" he asked concerned.

"I was having the best dream ever, and I was about to find out what was happening, and then I woke up!" I wailed.

Marcus pulled me into his arms and shushed me for several minutes while rocking me, "It's okay, baby, it'll be okay."

The next day I woke up at 9am, got ready, and then Marcus and I left the hotel to go to the London Dungeon. Marcus bought two Combi-tickets so we could go to Madam Tussauds straight after. Once the tickets were bought, we walked into the dungeon and had the most exhilarating time of my life. Although, the diving in Iceland was a close second.

While in the Dungeon, I screamed, cowering behind Marcus while he laughed and pointed at the actors, who seemed really taken aback by his reaction to the entire thing. It was a lot of fun and really scared me.

Once we got out, Marcus pulled me back and whispered in my ear, "You're scared of actors who get paid to scare you, but you're not scared of a vampire who can kill you within a second?" he asked growling.

I nodded in response, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know for a fact you won't hurt me," I told him.

"You're right," he growled and nipped my throat playfully with his teeth.

I squealed and squirmed in his arms.

"Okay I take it back, you are a very frightening vampire."

"Thank you," he said and kissed where he nipped. I smiled.

We didn't hang around London Dungeon for long, instead we moved on fairly quickly to Madam Tussauds. We showed our ticket and then we walked around the museum. The models really were so realistic, and I wondered frequently if somebody had mistaken them for somebody else. It would have been hilarious if that happened while Marcus and I were there though. It would be a memory I really wouldn't want to live without.

Time went by really quickly, because the next thing I knew, we were leaving the museum and heading back to the hotel for dinner in the restaurant. After dinner, we both headed back up into the room, hand in hand. We took the stairs instead of the lift though, as we both knew that we would end up groping each other.

It didn't take us long to get back to the room, once we did though, Marcus hurriedly unlocked and opened the door. He entered the room first and grasped my arm and pulled me inside when he decided that I was moving too slowly for his liking.

He then locked the door and pulled me into a scorching kiss that made my entire body tingle with delight. His fingers wound themselves into my hair, and I moaned into his mouth loudly. As our kiss got deeper, Marcus' hands wandered and started to undo my clothes painfully slowly, which caused me to groan in irritation, as I wanted him right that second.

"Marcus," I whispered in what I hoped to be a sexually alluring voice.

"Bella?" he responded, and slowly took the rest of my clothes off, leaving me naked and vulnerable to his stare. I started to wrap my arms around me to get rid of his intensive gaze.

"Don't," he said lustfully. "You're beautiful." With that, my arms dropped and I took a couple of steps so I was just centimetres away from Marcus' face.

"Make love to me," I said in a soft voice, as my sheer need for him completely took over.

Marcus didn't respond with words, instead he caught my lips in a searing kiss which made my knees buckle with the sheer intensity of it. Marcus must have felt my legs start to give way, as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kisses became even more heated, and somehow we managed to get to the bed, where Marcus gently laid me. He quickly got off the bed and stripped himself of his clothes, before clambering back and hovering over my body. He bent his head down and kissed me softly, moving his hands from above my head, down my torso. Goosebumps formed on my body as his hand got closer and closer towards where I wanted him most.

"Marcus!" I whined as he completely missed my core and headed towards the insides of my thighs. He moved his body so he was between my legs. He then kissed from my forehead all around my face giving me cute little pecks that made me feel as I was queen of the world. He then changed direction down my throat before kissing around my body. I sighed as his lips made contact with my nipples, where he swirled his tongue over them and sucked them into his mouth. If Marcus wasn't between my legs then, my thighs would definitely be rubbing against one another to try and create a little friction.

Once he decided my nipples had had enough attention, he moved down the rest of my body before he touched my nether lips. As if I wasn't sensitive as it was, his lips and tongue touched my clit. I moaned and rocked my hips to try and get more friction.

"More," I gasped out in pleasure.

Marcus attacked my clit a little more and soon enough, my entire body was shaking in my orgasm.

"Wow," I said amazed.

"Wow indeed," Marcus exclaimed, and kissed me passionately, I could taste myself on his lips, I moaned at the taste of myself and felt a rush of wetness down my legs. Marcus groaned.

"God, I love you," he growled, and positioned himself in between my legs and levelled his erection with my entrance. With one swift thrust he impaled himself in me. I moaned in pleasure and thrust my hips to try and get him inside me further. He pulled back and thrusted into me again and again.

"Faster," I groaned and Marcus granted my wish by going faster, I loved the feeling of him moving inside of me. It's the most exhilarating thing I had ever experienced. It didn't take long before Marcus rubbed my clit furiously and I came all around him, screaming his name in my passion.

I collapsed on the bed, sweat on my brow. Marcus hovered over me, balancing on his forearms, and kissed me slowly.

"That was amazing, I can never get enough of you," he said.

"Same, darling," I said and stroked his face lovingly.

We laid in bed for a while longer, and before I knew it I started to yawn.

"Go to sleep, Bella. I love you," Marcus whispered, before kissing my face and I let the darkness of sleep wash over me.

The sunlight streaming through the window woke me up the next morning. Marcus was beside me on his side, stroking my arm lovingly, staring at me with love in his eyes.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning." He kissed my lips softly and started to climb out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I whined.

"I'm getting a shower, you can join me if you want to," he suggested, while waggling his eyebrows. It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen, and I immediately jumped out of bed, following him into the bathroom, where we made love in the shower for ages.

Once we got out of the shower, we got dressed and had breakfast before leaving the hotel. As we walked I started to question Marcus about where we were going. His response, as always, was, "it's a surprise." _Flaming typical,_ I thought as we headed down the street, hand-in-hand.

Our walk didn't last long as I finally realised where we were going, "Buckingham Palace?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know how much you want to see it," he said. We came to a stop and I gasped at the building in front of me, I had seen pictures before but they are nothing like the real thing. It looked magnificent. The flag at the top was down, which signalled that the Queen was out of the palace.

I looked at my watch and found it was nearly 11:30, which was what time they change the guard at the palace.

"Can we stay?" I asked Marcus, excitement rushing through me.

"Sure," he said, and I let out a little squeal showing my excitement. Marcus laughed at my reaction and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, before pulling me into his chest and wrapping his other arm around my waist. We didn't wait long until the ceremony started, and watching it was amazing. A large crowd had gathered around the gates of the palace, many with the Union Jack on a little stick. It was fascinating to see the English celebrating something so different. It was spectacular. What's more, Marcus seemed to love it also.

After the ceremony, we headed back to the hotel, and I sat down on one of the many sofa's and watched Marcus whizz around the room at vampire speed. I had no idea what he was doing, so in the end I asked, "What _are _you doing?"

"Packing," he stated.

"Wh-why?" I stuttered, we had only been here for a week, I was shocked as to why we were leaving so soon, there was so much more I wanted to do. I wanted to travel to Stratford and see the Shakespeare Centre, as well as Scotland, and some other tourist spots within the country before we headed back home.

"I have a trip planned. Don't worry you'll love it," he said.

"If you say so," I muttered childishly. Marcus stopped in front of me and kissed my lips roughly.

"I'll be fun. I promise." I nodded my head and accepted what he said without any problems. I mean with a kiss like that, how could I not be okay with it?

"So where are we going?"

"Ireland."

"Seriously? Wow, I can't wait," I told him honestly.

"Yup, so come on, lets get going, we have to be at the airport in a couple of hours," he said. I was confused as to why we had to get going now, as the airport was only ten minutes away.

"We're going to Bristol Airport."

"Oh. Wow, why not Heathrow, or even Gatwick?" I asked curiously.

"It'll be nice to see the countryside, don't you think? Besides its something new. Getting out of London, seeing something completely different." I could see where he was coming from, so I didn't answer him, I just got up off my chair and helped him get our bags packed, before checking out and getting into the car headed for Bristol Airport.

* * *

**A/N:** So thanks again for reading, please **Review** and **bid** at the **Fandom Gives Back page**. It would mean a lot to me!

* * *

A Few Recommendations:

Simplicity is Key by Rags88

Russian Roulette by LuckyStar815

Sinnerman by Detochkina

Hit and Run by lifelesslyndsey

The Good, The Bad, and the Beautiful by Mamma4ever

La Dolce Vita: Hollywood Living by johnnyboy7

Empty by Hev1999

Wanted by Amelie Gray

Anything and everything written by butterflybetty

A Silver Tongue by il_bel_mondo

I think that'll keep you going. So don't forget about **Fandom Gives Back**! :) and please **Review :)**


	20. The Honeymoon Part 4:Ireland

**Chapter 19: The Honeymoon Part 4: Ireland**

_Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Stephanie Meyer. _

**A/N:** First things first is that, thank you to the amazing SusanAshlea and Team MyVampFiction for buying a Volturi Queen Outtake and a one-shot of their choice from the Fandom Gives Back auction. I only raised $10 but thank you so much anyway!

So, I know that I've said I'll update when I get chapter 22 done? I don't know but, I'm ill, I'm taking a break from writing until I'm better and I just wanted to give you an update to keep you all going.

Thank you to my awesome beta's Kimmydonn and Nitareality as well as three special ladies... Alitronia/Eila, butterflybetty and to mrsalreyami/SweetT129 for helping me with this chapter. You guys rock and if you haven't read their stories then I am shocked because they are _all _amazing.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I've taken down Loving Injuries, I'm not really feeling it anymore, but I _might_ go back to it at some stage, and I'm starting a new Bella and Jasper fic but I'll be writing this completely before posting!

What happened with reviews guys? Are you no longer enjoying this or is it simply just read and close the window/tab? Anyway, without further ado... enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**The ride to Bristol Airport took an hour and ten minutes, which was half of what the trip is originally supposed to take. Seeing the English drive on the left hand side of the road was weird, but seeing as I've been in the UK for about a week now, I'm slowly getting used to it; the countryside wasn't anything spectacular, but it was still pretty. The route we were on was nice too, going through Swindon and Chippenham.

We didn't stop off anywhere though. If we had the time to have a look around somewhere, then we would have. As things were, had we looked around the terminal then we would have missed our flight. As by the time we did, had a look round somewhere we would have missed our flight. It would have been lovely to see the stone circle in Avebury, which was also on the route, but unfortunately, there was no time. We didn't hang around the airport for long either; once we checked in it was all pretty simple, and after waiting half an hour, we were on a flight to Ireland. The flight only took 55 minutes, so it was short and sweet. The airline wasn't very nice though, with cheap tickets at costing just £3 per person, it seemed like nothing, as it was so cheap. Of course, Marcus told me once we were in the air so I couldn't pull a fit, but how could I argue with a cheap flight like that? Any extras were pricey too, but I guess Ryan-Air has to make a profit somewhere.

Once we landed at Dublin Airport, we got a taxi to a nearby hotel and stayed there. Why Marcus didn't have this planned I don't know, it really bugged me so I asked him.

"I fancied something spontaneous, and this is it!" he exclaimed. I looked at him and swooned; his face when he was excited was amazing and I melted, the sparkle in his ruby eyes when he was excited made me melt. I was so lucky to be married to him, the best thing I have ever done.

"That's great, I can't wait," I told him honestly. I really couldn't wait to do something spontaneous with him; everything planned is great, but there is something special about doing something just for the hell of it.

"So what we going to do?" I asked after a couple of minutes. By now we were at the reception area standing in the queue for checking in.

"I have no idea. Let's have a look around and see what they have; it would definitely be interesting to say the least," he told me as the couple in front of us moved and onto their room. I walked off to the side, not wanting to know how much the room would cost for staying in this hotel. It looked posh, and the name of the hotel was, "The Shelbourne". Apparently all the Hollywood celebrities stayed here when they came to Dublin.

After a couple of minutes, Marcus had successfully checked us in and we had started to walk up to the room. Once we got to the room, we placed our bags on the floor and picked up a couple of leaflets from the table. Then we decided what we'd do before anything else. We used these to create a short list of things to do and see. Looking at the list, I started to anticipate the wonders we would see. I wasn't sure if I could wait.

We left the hotel and decided to go see Dublin Castle. I had heard it was spectacular, but I really couldn't wait. I had read in the leaflet that the castle was originally built in the 13th century, and that it had been rebuilt several times, it was also used as a fortress for the likings too. I loved all the history about the place and couldn't wait to see it first hand.

It didn't take us long to get to the castle. We walked hand in hand until we got there, our conversation interrupted by me gasping at the places that we passed.

Only when we got into the castle grounds and found the main entrance, did I actually let go of Marcus' hand, spinning around on the spot to look at everything.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, and spun even faster, which made me feel really dizzy. Marcus laughed and grabbed hold of my arms and stopped me in place.

"Silly girl," he said, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and relished the contact, my head spinning. Once he pulled away, I gave him a smile and leant up to kiss his lips chastely.

"Lets go," I said, once I got my vision back, which took a couple of minutes.

"Okay, lead the way." Marcus put his arm around my waist and we walked side by side to the entrance to pay.

"Two adults for entrance and the tour please," Marcus said to the lady behind the desk. She was completely captivated by Marcus and reduced the price.

"Have a nice day," Marcus said to the still enthralled woman.

"You too," she sighed. All I saw was green, and Marcus had to calm me down before I ripped her hair out for flirting with my man.

"Bella, calm down, Love," Marcus whispered in my ear once we walked away.

"But Marcus," I whined pathetically.

"But nothing, Bella. You're the only girl for me, you know that. Besides she holds nothing to your beauty," he told me, and I was immediately brought down to earth. I nodded so that Marcus could see that I had let the whole situation go. He then kissed my cheek lovingly before we headed off to where the tour was going to start. We luckily got there just in time.

The group we were touring with seemed like nice people, three however looked like vampires, but I couldn't be sure.

I whispered, "Marcus." He bent his head towards mine and whispered "What?" in my ear.

I gesticulated to the people who I believed to be vampires; Marcus looked over to them.

"Well if it isn't Liam, Siobhan and Maggie," Marcus said in a rather loud voice. Loud enough that everyone in the group turned to look at us.

"Marcus Volturi, is that you?", one of them asked.

"It sure is," he said, and grasped my hand, pulling me along with him as he started to walk toward them. The three bowed their heads and then seemed to realise I was with him.

The male, I'm guessing Liam, turned to Marcus, "I take it this is Princess Isabella."

Marcus wrapped his arm around me and turned to them, "Yes, this is my Bella, my wife." I looked at him, and for some reason he looked like a proud parent introducing his friends to his daughter or something.

I held my hand out to them. "Pleased to meet you," I said. All three of them shook my hand and introduced themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie asked Marcus.

"We're on our honeymoon."

"Oh, well please don't let us interrupt," she replied.

"Nonsense, join us, please. If that is okay with you, Bella?" Marcus asked turning to me. All four vampires looked at me, and I hesitated.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great," they all said and started talking animatedly between themselves for a couple of minutes. I looked around, only now noticing the room itself- it was very pretty. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the tour guide came through the door and started to talk.

"Hello, and welcome to the tour of Dublin Castle. I am Lisa, and I will be your tour guide today. Now then, if you can please keep up with me, that would be great. Also, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask," she said.

She started down the corridor. The tour lasted about an hour. Marcus and the Irish Coven were talking throughout the entire tour. I had no idea what they were talking about as they kept it at vampire speed, and low enough that I couldn't hear. It didn't bother me as the the tour was so informative.

Once the tour finished, we left the castle. The vampires laughed when, at the end of the tour, my stomach rumbled.

"Fancy going to a café over the road?" Marcus asked.

"Sure," I said, and we all headed over to a café. Liam, Siobhan, Maggie and Marcus sat down at a table, while I headed up to the counter where a waitress was standing.

After placing my order, I joined them at the table.

"So, Bella, tell us, hats it like being a human princess for the vampire race?" Siobhan asked at human volume. I shushed her so we could stay inconspicuous. The was when she realised what she had said, and how.

"Sorry," she whispered, just so I could hear her.

"Can we talk about all this somewhere else?" I asked. The others all nodded in reply. Conversation picked up once more, and before I knew it, a steaming plate of lasagne was in front of me. I dug in straight away, burning my mouth in the process.

"Slow down, sweetheart," Marcus said, and placed his hand on my thigh. I sat there shocked that Marcus would do such a thing in front of other vampires, who can easily hear my heartbeat rapidly thumping on the inside of my chest. I moved my thighs and rubbed them together, which gave Marcus the indication that I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

He leant towards me and whispered huskily in my ear, "Bella..."

I moaned quietly, and picked up my fork which was full of lasagne. I was so turned on that I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing, and my whole hand was shaking so that the food was falling off my fork. Marcus noticed this, scooped up some food, and started to feed me. It was the most erotic thing ever.

It didn't take long until my plate and mug were both empty. I sat back against the chair and sighed heavily in appreciation of the food, as I was completely full.

"Full?" Marcus asked with a smirk on his face, I just nodded in reply.

"Shall we go?" I asked a couple of minutes later.

"Sure," Liam answered, and we all stood up and left the café with a goodbye to the waitress who served me.

Once we were on the street, I had no idea where we were going, so I asked Maggie.

"Our house," she said, pointing in the direction that we were heading.

"Oh, that way," I said sarcastically, pointing off to the right. "Lets go."

Once we weren't surrounded by humans, I jumped onto Marcus' back and everyone started to run. The run was only about 10 minutes, thankfully it was a warm day, so I wasn't worried about getting wet or from getting wind burn.

The house we stopped at was idyllic; it was perfect for the Irish coven. We entered the house and I gasped at the walls. They were filled with of pictures of the three of them, along with other covens. There were pictures of the Cullens, the Denalis, and the Volturi, as well as vampire covens that I didn't know.

Marcus and I were given a tour of the house, ending at the living room where the conversation resumed.

"So, Bella. Tell us, how did you get to meet Marcus?" Liam asked. He was perched on the edge of the sofa, hands linked together and holding up his head. He looked like Carlisle in this position, it was a funny sight as it was comforting in some way, but in a different way, it was odd to see a vampire take the stance of someone who I used to think of as family.

"It's a long story actually. I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend," I started off. The Irish coven gasped at this news, "You went out with Edward Cullen?"

I nodded and laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, I did. It was a couple of years ago though. Anyway, we were together for eight months, and then on my birthday I sliced my finger on a birthday present at the Cullen's house. Jasper snapped at me, and a couple of days later Edward broke up with me in the forest behind my house. The whole family just left; Edward was the only one to say goodbye. A couple of months later, Marcus, Caius and Aro came to Forks to see the Cullens, but found me instead.

"We told my parents the truth; everything about vampires, the Cullens, what happened when I was with him- which is a completely different story-," I told them.

"What did happen?" Siobhan asked who had been very quiet throughout.

"Can I tell you later? It's hard enough talking about meeting Marcus, I _will_ tell you, just...not yet," I told her. She nodded and said, "Okay."

"So, yeah, once my Dad got over the shock- he fainted- we all talked about what was to happen next. I moved into the castle with the brothers, and after a couple of months or so, Marcus asked me out on a date. I accepted, and the rest, as people say, is history. " I finished the story,not really wanting to go into what happened with Edward.

"Wow, so that was the cliff notes version, I'm guessing," Liam asked. I nodded in response.

"What happened between you and Edward?" Maggie asked.

I groaned and face palmed, "I... don't really want to talk about it," I told them honestly.

"How come?" Siobhan asked.

"We didn't have a good relationship. I've learnt that it was really unhealthy. He was so protective of me, not that its a bad thing, but I loved him at the time. I guess, Edward had his own version of love, but yeah. It was nice while it lasted, but I'm happy with Marcus and I don't want to dwell on anything. It's unimportant," I rambled on trying to make the non-answer to their question go as quickly as possible. I hated bringing up old hurt, especially when its unnecessary. It was my honeymoon, and its meant to be a happy time, full of love.

"Oh, I love the non-answer," Liam said to me after a couple of minutes.

I laughed, "Me too."

Everyone laughed then, and the conversation between us all was pleasant. Time went by quickly, with the Irish coven telling me stories of their visits to the Cullen's. It sounded amazing; all the things they did and during those times.

The visit was concluded with my rumbling stomach. The coven was nice enough to order a pizza for me. Once the pizza was gone, Marcus stood up.

"This visit has been lovely, but I'm afraid we have a plane to catch in the morning," he said rather politely.

"We do?" I asked.

Yes, it's destination number four," he told me, while nodding his head.

"Just how many destinations are there?" I asked.

"This is the last one, I promise," he said.

"Okay." I looked at the Irish coven, and stood up. I walked up to them and gave each of them a hug.

"It was lovely to meet you. You will come to the coronation, won't you?" I asked.

They stood up, Liam shaking Marcus' hand, while Maggie and Siobhan kissed his cheek. I felt no jealousy, which I found odd, as I've been feeling jealous over anyone even looking at Marcus.

"Yes, we will, certainly. Can't wait!" Maggie said enthusiastically.

"Awesome, I'll send you the invitation when we get back. It won't be for another couple of weeks at the most," I told them.

"That's fine. Have a great honeymoon, and it was lovely to see you," Siobhan said, giving me a final hug.

"You too." Marcus and I walked through the door to the front garden, down the path to the street. Marcus whisked me up into his arms and ran towards the hotel, letting me down once we were just round the corner from humans. I loved riding in Marcus' arms, especially while he was running; he made me feel safe.

We got to the hotel and made love for hours, before I fell asleep in Marcus' arms.

The next morning, Marcus woke me up by kissing me down my arm.

"Marcus," I groaned. I looked over at the clock and found that it was five am.

"Yes, my darling?" he asked huskily.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked

"I think your trying to get lucky at 5 o'clock in the morning. It's not working you know," I told him groggily. I looked at him and laughed as he was pouting.

"Bellllaaaaaa," he whined. "You're killing me here."

"How am I?" I asked.

"Your sleep talking, your _smell_, everything," he told me. When he said 'smell', it reminded me of Edward and how I apparently 'smell' to him.

"Marcus?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Don't say anything about how I smell," I gave him the 'look'.

"Oh, sorry, Bella."

"It's fine, but yeah, you know," I said sounding down. Marcus ran his hand across my forehead to get rid of whatever lines were prominent on there. He then leant towards me and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Then he made love to me so slowly that it was raw and passionate; the most passionate sex we've had on the honeymoon.

Afterwards, Marcus and I had a shower before heading to the airport and boarding for our final destination. The surprise made me squeal so loudly that many people turned around to look at me.

"Paris!"

**

* * *

A/N:** So, am I stretching out this honeymoon? If I am, then I'm sorry but Paris brings drama! Nearly finished chapter... *goes and looks* 22. I just need to finish it off =]. So, I'll be wrapped up in bed, hoping for some lovely reviews... even if it's just a smile or something. " :)" " :(" Whichever. But guys, think about it, it takes a while for me to write a chapter, send it off to my lovely beta's and then make the changes it needs before posting. It's a lengthy process and I'm sure those of you who write love the feedback also... That's all I'd like... feedback... Is this good? Bad? Getting better? Getting worse? What I need to improve on etc... It would mean a lot!

Let me know, and please if you send me an anonymous review please give me an email address to reply back to... The people who ask questions leave anonymous reviews and I can't answer you!

There is a **Twilighted forum thread** for this story, the link is on my profile along with my non-canon blog...

Twitter: miss_bekki_lou feel free to follow me :) I ramble a lot you've been warned!

I think I've rambled enough now, back to bed I go... **Review? Please?**

_**xo Beckie**_


	21. The Honeymoon Part 5: Pairs: Part 1

Chapter 20: The Honeymoon Part 5: Paris part 1 

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters.

**A/N:** Wow. Thank you everyone for the response to the last chapter. I had an anonymous review though, and I really want to reply, but I can't... And I'd totally reply here, but it'd be so long! So I won't, but if you anonymous review me, PLEASE give me an email address or a twitter name so that i can respond to you! I_ have _finished writing the honeymoon. Paris is told in 3 parts, mainly because I cover so much in them, and there's a bit of drama in :) I'm writing the coronation right now, I've breezed through all of this lately :) I'm loving it.

Thank you to **butterflybetty, Alitriona/Eila, Jules and Hev1999** for all the help this chapter! love you guys! Thank you to my two awesome betas, **kimmydonn **and **nitareality**. I'm once again beta'ing for the lovely, **duskri123, **you should read her stuff! She was my first ever beta for ffn too! So, hope you enjoy the chapter and I've left another little note at the bottom!

**

* * *

Bella's POV  
**

Being in Europe is amazing. I mean, the wait at an airport lounge is two hours instead of the four-to-six for out of EU flights. So the wait in Heathrow didn't last long at all. The flight itself only took forty minutes, and we didn't get a chance to have a quick romp in the loo like last time. We did talk about what we'll be doing in the city of _lurrve._

When we got off the plane, we headed to the Ritz, which Marcus had told me was the hotel we were staying at. The room was magnificent, so pretty. I just stood in the middle of the room looking at its entirety before I did anything else. The suite we were staying in was the most expensive one of them all, "The Chopin Suite".

Finally, I came out of the daze the room had inspired. I took a running leap off the floor, before landing on the bed with a slight bounce. I laughed as I stood up and started jumping on the bed, like you do when you're a kid. Marcus joined in. I loved how we could be both serious and childish in our relationship. It was something different, and something I had never experienced before with anybody.

While I was jumping, I started thinking about what would happen once the honeymoon was over. I knew I was going to become the vampire queen, and that I would be turned into a vampire, but would I start drinking human blood or would I go with the vegetarian lifestyle like the Cullen's? Soon I stopped jumping and just flopped on my back so I was lying on the vast mattress. It felt like it swallowed me, and I was more than content staying where I was.

The thoughts were swimming around in my head.  
_  
Should I be a human drinker or an animal drinker? Should I get changed before or after the coronation? _

The thoughts were just repeating themselves in my head for what seemed like ages. Marcus seemed to understand that I was thinking about something, and laid down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. We stayed in that position for a long while. Being me though, I just had to think about this when we were in Paris, I mean seriously who does that?

But I guess the thoughts had to happen at sometime, the coronation is coming closer and closer with each passing day. In the end though, I decided that it was my honeymoon. Any of these serious thoughts could wait until the night or when we got home. So, I sat up on the bed; Marcus stayed where he was and just watched me for a couple of minutes before asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to live. I know it's a tad late with the upcoming change, but it's our honeymoon; we should be celebrating my last so many days of being human. So come on, lets go out," I answered him, rambling slightly. Marcus sat up.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" he asked.

An idea came to me then, and I started to look around the room for the two things that was going to make this idea seem possible. A pen and some paper. Luck was in my favour as I found some sitting on a table by the window. I got up off the bed and walked over towards the table, while looking out the window with pen and paper in hand. I gasped at the scenery in front of me. The window was looking out towards the garden, and it was amazingly pretty. It looked like it was out of a movie, and I just wanted to wear one of those old fashioned dresses that ladies wore in the 18th century and run around in it.

I jumped as I felt Marcus wrap his arms around me. I didn't hear him get off the bed or walk towards me.

"Stupid vampire speed," I muttered, and I heard Marcus laugh in my ear. I turned back towards the window, my eyes taking in the entire picture. I turned, wrapping my arms around his waist, after dropping the pen and paper on the table, and leant my head on his chest. My head where his heart was.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Marcus moved one of his arms to hold my head on his chest and the other so it was resting on my back. He started to rub it. I felt so close to him in this moment; I never wanted to move.

"What for?" he asked.

"Everything. I love you so much, Marcus. Just...thank you."

"Your welcome, my love."

We stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while, and then I suddenly remembered why I was standing by the window. I managed to get myself out of Marcus' arms, as much as I hated to leave them, and picked up the pen and paper once more. I walked over to the bed and laid on top of it, so that I was resting on my stomach.

I then wrote down numbers one through ten down the side, and looked at it for several minutes before starting to write beside the numbers.

It didn't take long for the A4 sized paper to be completely filled with writing. I filled out one through ten within seconds; I had honestly never written something so quickly, but this list was of the sort that I just knew what I was going to write subconsciously. Once I was done, I looked through the list a couple of times before placing it back on the bed. Looking up at Marcus who seemed to be just watching me while I wrote the list.

"What was that?" he asked in an awed voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked not really understanding his question or the reason for his tone of voice.

"Well, you just wrote that so quickly. If I didn't know that you are actually human, I could have sworn that you were the vampire," he said.

I looked at him with a blank expression, and didn't answer him as I had no idea how to.

"Oh." Was all I could actually get out as a response.

"What's on the piece of paper?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"My list," I told him.

"List of what?" he asked his tone of voice now curious.

"My list of things to do before I change into a vampire."

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, and handed him the list. I laid there, still on my stomach, biting my lip, as I wasn't sure if Marcus would like what was on the list. Some of the things were pretty weird, and some things that could probably never be done by me.

After a couple of minutes, Marcus looked up at me. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Which bit for the 'seriously'?" I asked.

"All of it."

"Yes, of course, 100% serious," I told him.

"Huh, okay, well can I help?" he asked.

I gave him a 'duh' look, "Yeah, of course, do you seriously think I'll do most of that on my own?" I asked.

"Maybe..." he trailed off.

"Come on, Marcus," I said in a disbelieving voice. Surely he can't expect me to do the entire list on my own.

"Okay, I'll do it with you. I did ask if I could help with it," he said.

"I know you did," I told him.

"Okay, well now that's settled. Do you want to have some dinner, or go out?" he asked, with a weird look on his face.

I contemplated this for several minutes before I said, "Dinner, then go out." Marcus' face dropped.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at his face.

"I had a plan for dinner..." he trailed off.

"Well what is it?" I asked, wanting to know what it was. I don't want to disappoint him.

"It's a surprise," he said. Of course, it just _had_ to be a surprise. I have gotten better at accepting them, but I still wasn't a lover of them.

"Okay..." I said resignedly.

"Great!" Marcus exclaimed. He went over to the suitcases and started to rummage through mine. After a couple of minutes, he pulled out a gorgeous black dress. I didn't even know it was in there, but it was stunning. He laid the dress on the bed before diving back into the suitcase. He pulled out some black high-heeled shoes that would look amazing with the dress. Thankfully the heels were only a couple of inches, so I won't break anything; the worst thing that could happen now would be me landing in a hospital.

He placed the heels next to the dress, and then walked towards me. My breath caught in the back of my throat as he stalked towards me. He leant towards me and caught my lips with his into a touching kiss.

"Please, put this on," he said after a couple of minutes.

I nodded in response as I couldn't answer him with anything else. I looked back at the dress and decided to have a quick shower before getting myself ready.

"I'm going for a shower," I told him, and then walked towards the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes before climbing into the shower. The bathroom now full of steam, and I leant my head back so I could wash it. Once my hair was drenched I reached forward for the bottle, and I felt something brush past me really fast to pick up the bottle. The next thing I knew, Marcus' hands were in my hair scrubbing the shampoo in. I moaned at the sensation of his fingers running through my hair, and I tilted my head back so that Marcus had more room to work with. Once he was done with cleaning my hair he whispered huskily into my ear; "Rinse it off."

I walked back into the water and let the shampoo run out of my hair. Marcus made sure a couple of times that the shampoo was completely out, before repeating the process with the conditioner.

Then, it was time for washing my body. I watched as Marcus got the bottle of body wash, squirted some of the gel onto his hands before lathering it up in his hands, and then very carefully, he started to wash my body. He was slow and tentative. He paid particular interest to my breasts, and washed them for several minutes, before kissing and licking my nipples once he was done. I loved Marcus in every sense of the word, and whichever mood he was in, he was always perfect.

When he declared me 'perfect', I took it upon myself to wash Marcus slowly and thoroughly, as he had washed me. It didn't take long, but it was magical. We didn't make love in the shower, but the closeness was amazing. Our love for each other showing in different ways, at all times, was spectacular.

After the shower, I sat in front of the mirror, and curled my hair into twists. I pinned it back before putting on a small amount of mascara, eye liner, and a touch of lip gloss. I decided I didn't need any blusher, as I blushed enough as it was. Then, we headed out of the hotel room and onto the street. We walked hand in hand down all the little streets. I really had no idea where we were heading, but seeing as this was Marcus, the surprise wouldn't be anything short of amazing. I noticed that we were getting closer and closer to the Eiffel Tower. With it being dark out, the lights were on, which made a spectacular picture. It didn't even occur to me that the tower was the surprise, until we stopped outside of it and looked up at it. I had never seen something so big in my entire life. I just couldn't wait to see the view from the top.

Marcus led me towards a lift, which then took us to the restaurant at the top of the tower. When we got up there, I gasped. The sight was amazing, and the more I looked around the room, the more I didn't want to leave. While I was looking around, a waiter came up and started to talk to Marcus in French. I had no idea what they said to each other, but we were then led towards a table by the window so that we could eat and look out at the city below us.

"Wow," I said, once we sat down and the waiter had left us to get the menus . I looked at Marcus who had a smouldering look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you, Mrs. Volturi," Marcus said. I smiled; I think this was the first time I had heard Marcus call me this. It made my heart leap.

"I love you, too," I whispered back to him. I was overcome with emotion. I could never say 'I love you' to Marcus too much. I always felt like I never said it enough. We stared at each other for an unmeasurable amount of time, not breaking eye contact. The little bubble we were in was suddenly popped, as the waiter returned with two menus. He gave them to us, and appeared to apologise for interrupting us. I don't know French so I can only assume. He left us again to persue our menus alone.

I picked up the menu and looked through it. Everything was in French, but thankfully, they had an English description underneath. At least I knew what I was going to get. Marcus flipped through quickly, then closed the menu, looking at me.

"So what you getting?" he asked, a couple of minutes later.

"I have no idea," I said, staring at the menu, confusion splashed across my face.

In the end, I decided that I would just pick something from each section.

"That is it," I said, and closed the menu forcefully before placing it on the table. Marcus looked at me with amusement.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, are you sure you know what you'll be getting when you order?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, in a voice he wouldn't dare contradict. It wasn't long until the waiter came to our table for our order.

"Are you ready to place your order, Madam, Sir?" the waiter asked, in a strong French accent.

"Oh, the shellfish velvety soup flavoured with mushrooms and chervil, please, for the starter. And for the main course, the Pan-seared turbot, crayfish and mushrooms, please."

Marcus ordered the same for himself.

"Can I get you something to drink? Some wine perhaps?" The waiter asked, and I looked at the menu to see if there was any wine on it. I couldn't seem to see any, so I just made a guess and prayed that they had some.

"Sure, urm, white wine, please."

The waiter, wrote this down on his pad and then left, presumably to the kitchen. I sat back against the chair and looked out of the window once more; I could look out of it for the rest of my life and never get bored of it. It was a spectacular view, so picturesque. I sighed and then looked over at Marcus, who was looking at me with an intense look on his face.

"What?" I asked, after a couple of minutes of us starting at each other.

"You're so beautiful," he said; I blushed.

"So are you," I told him back quickly. Marcus laughed.

"Thanks, Bella. Why are you blushing?" he asked, leaning over the table and brushing his hands against my cheek. I leaned into his touch, relishing in it. I loved the feel of his cold skin against mine. It was like ice to fire.

We were interrupted by the waiter arriving at the table, holding our glasses of wine. He then said, "Dinner will be here momentarily," before leaving once again.

"Oh, great!" I exclaimed. At that precise moment, my stomach rumbled, loudly. My red cheeks turned scarlet in my embarrassment.

It seemed like seconds ago, since I ordered, but the next thing I knew, a bowl of soup was placed in front of me.

"Merci," I said to the waiter, as it was the only thing I knew how to say in French, other then 'bonjour.'

The waiter gave a slight bow, before leaving us once again. I dug in straight away and moaned as I marvelled at the taste of the soup. It was delicious, I swear my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I drank it.

It wasn't long until the bowl was completely empty, and I started to wipe the bowl around with a slice of bread. Once everything was gone, I looked up at Marcus.

"So...how was it?" he asked.

I gave him a smile. "Delicious."

"I'm glad," he said, and my bowl was taken away by the waiter.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, thank you. It was delicious."

"And you sir?" he asked Marcus. I noticed that the bowl was empty. I didn't see him eat anything, but then again I was so absorbed with eating my soup. I gave him an incredulous look, and he gave me an innocent one in response. The waiter, thankfully, didn't notice and waited patiently for Marcus' reply.

"It was lovely, thank you, please send compliments to the chef," he said.

The waiter bowed. "I shall tell him immediately," he replied, before disappearing once again.

Once we made sure that the waiter was out of ear shot, I turned to Marcus and said in a hushed tone, "How the hell did you make it disappear?"

"Practice, my dear Isabella. Practice."

"Hm okay, what you gonna do with the main course then?" I asked, wondering.

"I have no idea," he said, after a couple of minutes. We both laughed at this, seriously wondering what he was going to do with the food.

We didn't have long to wait. I tucked into the turbot, and it was delicious. So mild and firm; it was amazing. I ate the dish quickly, and once I was finished I exhaled for a long time, because I was completely full.

I had no room for desert. I had looked at the desert options earlier, and was really looking forward to the Iced Meringue cake, strawberries and lemon thyme. It sounded amazing, but I guess I wasn't going to get round to eating it.

My face must have shown what I was feeling, as Marcus leant over the table and picked up my hand.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I wanted dessert, but I'm completely full," I whined.

"What did you want?"

So I told him and he left the table, and coming back minutes later holding a white box.

"What's in the box?" I asked.

"Your dessert," he said, and I gasped.

"Seriously?" I asked getting excited at the fact I would get to have my dessert after all.

"Yes, Bella. It's there in front of you."

I squealed; I really didn't expect Marcus to go get it for me, but the fact that he did was remarkable. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at me. I might have looked ridiculous, but I really didn't care in the slightest. My face heated up anyway, I also started to blush for the slightest of things. Marcus came around to my side, pulled me out of my chair and then down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are they still looking at me?" I asked a couple of minutes later, once some conversation started back up.

"No, Bella, they aren't. And if they are, then they are thinking how beautiful you really are," he answered, kissing my hair afterwards.

"Okay, I love you, and thank you for buying me dessert."

Marcus snuggled his face into my shoulder. "You're welcome, my Bella."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked once my face had returned to its original colour.

"Yup," I answered and got off Marcus. He stood up, grabbed hold of the dessert, and we walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand. We said a quick "Merci beaucoup" to the waiter who served us.

We walked away from the Eiffel Tower, and had a walk around the streets, before heading back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N**: One last A/N :), so do you like it? What do you want on the list? Because, honestly, I've written it and it has 10 things on there, which is pretty awful. It has some things in that will be put in the story, and I'll write the outtakes of Bella completing the list!

I've also started to update my fanfic blog! All the information, pictures etc for the honeymoon is up already! So take a look at it: _http:/miss-beckie-louise-twifics(.)blogspot(.)com/_

If you want to follow me on Twitter than you can do! I ramble loads though, so be warned _miss_bekki_lou_

So, love it? Hate it? Want more drama? Then, leave me a review! Anonymous reviewers please give me an e-mail address or twitter username so I can reply,


	22. The Honeymoon Part 6: Paris: Part 2

**Chapter 21:- The Honeymoon part 6: Paris part 2****  
**

Disclaimer:- Volturi Queen is sole property of Miss-Beckie-Louise. The characters involved however belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews that I got for the last chapter, but thing is... I have over 450 alerts and I'm lucky if I get over 20 reviews a chapter. Why aren't you lovely people reviewing?

Anyway, huge thanks to the lovely _Kimmydonn_ for beta'ing and special thanks to _Luckystar815_ for helping me with all the Paris chapters. I'm going to try and update weekly now and reviews will now be replied to with **teasers!**

I'm pretty far ahead now, so I can tease now. This chapter is kind of special... it's the first chapter I have of this story with a **Marcus POV!** So take a look, and let me know what you think. Thanks.

**

* * *

Bella's POV****  
****  
**Marcus and I were sitting in bed, after an amazing round of love making. Once we finished we snuggled, wrapped up in each others arms. While we were like this, I thought about the feeding habits of Marcus and the rest of the family back home. Did it bother me that they fed of humans? Yes, it really did. Did I want to drink human blood? I didn't know. If I could, would I drink animal blood like the Cullens? Yes, most definitely. But could I keep to it? I had no idea.

I have no idea how long I was thinking about this, but it wasn't until Marcus started kissing up and down my neck, that I realized I had been thinking about all of it.

"Bella, what _are_ you thinking about?" he asked once he got up to my ear.

"Me changing."

"What about it?" he asked, kissing along my jaw.

"Will I have to kill human's too?" I asked quietly, looking down at my hands, which were playing with the duvet cover.

Marcus lifted my face up with his hand under my chin and looked straight into my eyes. My body melted a little, and I knew that this moment was serious. I stopped playing with the duvet and decided not to let it distract me.

"Not if you don't want to. It's up to you, Bella. Is that what's bothering you?"

I nodded in response.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It's your choice, completely; no one will pick for you. I can't expect you to go into this without any say on your own feeding habits."

"Thank you," I said, still keeping eye contact.

"There is something else too, isn't there?" he asked, and I nodded once again. "What is it?"

"Your diet," I whispered, knowing full well that he could hear me clearly.

"Still? We covered this when we first got together, Bella."

I looked down at the duvet and started playing with it once more.

"I know we did, and I'm sorry; it's just I can't help it if it bothers me!"

Tears sprung into my eyes; this wasn't how I wanted this conversation to proceed. Marcus saw them welling up and kissed me softly on the cheek. A tear escaped my eye and fell down my cheek, which he caught quickly with his lips as he kissed it away.

"Bella, I didn't realise it still bothered you. Is it the diet itself or because you're worried you'll have to have the same diet when you get turned?" he asked gently.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking on my answer. Was it because I was worried about me drinking human blood? Or was it just my insecurities coming out once again. To be honest, I had no idea how Marcus could put up with me. It's not often I came out with this, but once I did, it really puts a damper on things. And with this being our honeymoon, I seriously didn't want it to ruin us already.

"Marcus..." I started off but didn't know if I could carry on.

"Bella..."

"I don't know. But I know do know that I love you, and I hate it when I think about this or bring it up, because it feels like we are hitting rock bottom or something. I hate it; I really do. All I want is to be with you forever, and in a way, I'm not sure what I want to have as a diet when I'm turned. I just want us to be happy. I love you," I told him with as much conviction as I possibly could.

Marcus lent forward and caught my lips in a searing kiss, before placing his forehead on mine and looking deeply into my eyes.

"Thank you. Bella, you know you don't have to decide anything at this moment, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "I know."

"Good, so don't make any rash decisions; we'll work it out before or after you're turned, but we _will_ tackle this. Got it?"

"Got it," I answered.

"Alright then," he said and leant over me to the bedside table that had my list on it. He picked it up, looked over it and turned to me. "You seriously want to do all of this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe not everything before I'm turned, but some of them. Can we do it?" I asked.

"Definitely."

I smiled, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he said, kissed me softly and hovered over me. I groaned into his mouth and parted my legs so he could slip his between mine. He balanced on his arms, and some of his weight pressed against my chest. I was so consumed by him, I didn't realise that he pressed his erection against my thigh. I moaned when I felt him move against me. I wanted him to be inside of me so much. In the end I couldn't take it anymore, so I moved slightly and his member came in contact with my entrance. I think I jumped a little bit at the coldness of it and he entered me a tiny bit.

"Marcus... please," I whined wanting him to actually enter me fully and move inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore, I really couldn't.

"Oh. My. God," I groaned as I shifted slightly and he entered me.

He started to thrust at a steady pace and my hips met his every time. It felt amazing, the sensations that were made inside of me were something I just couldn't explain.

"Harder...," I begged as I began to get closer and closer to my release. Marcus picked up my hips, moved them until he was happy with the position and then pounded into me with abandon. I could never have enough of him like this, just the way he moved inside of me, the size of him; it makes my heart beat rapidly in my chest and I never feel full unless he's inside of me. He completes me in every sense of the world and I could never ask for more.

My orgasm was approaching quickly and I had no time to try and make it last longer. I screamed out his name in my throws of passion, milking his cock with everything that I had. My own orgasm setting off Marcus's like a never ending volcano, his cum hitting my womb with the sheer pressure, it felt amazing just the coldness of it, which set my orgasm off again. Our screams of pleasure bounced off each other, one ending as the other one started.

Once we finished, Marcus kissed me softly, still reeling at the pleasure that we had just experienced, and he held me in his arms until I fell asleep. We whispered, "I love you's" and shared small kisses until I felt my eyes start to droop. Marcus chose that moment to say, "Goodnight, my Bella. May your dreams be filled with smiles and laughter." It really was the cutest thing he had ever said to me as I fell asleep

**Marcus' POV****  
**  
Watching Bella sleep was something that you can't explain unless you've seen her, watched her, felt her. I know that Edward Cullen had seen her sleep before when they were together, but he had never had the strength to lie beside her naked, after making love to her.

He had never seen the tiny droplets of sweat forming on her brow or chest when making love to her and never heard her grunts or moans as she gets filled with my engorged cock.

He was always too polite and set in his own ways to do that to my Bella. I know that he will find the girl he is meant to be with very soon, I know that things will settle down between the Cullens and the Volturi once he finds his mate. His true mate.

I looked out of the window to see the moon shimmer off something in the distance; even I can't seen _everything_, but I wondered what it was.

Bella gave a short sigh and snuggled into my side even further. I moved my arm around her side and caressed her arm and back while she slept, goosebumps starting to form on her skin. I moved my arm back again; a cute frown appeared on her face. Even when we're not touching, you can see how us being apart, even as small as not touching anymore, affects her. I love how she consumes me and how I consume her.

After Didyme died, I didn't think I would ever find love again, but things never appear to be normal. I thought that was it, that I had my chance at true love and would never find it again. But now I know better, I know that Didyme was my first love, and that the memories we shared together are special. I will always love her in some way, but now I also know that being with her was setting me up for Bella. For the adventures we would go on, for the difficulties we would face.

There is nothing that I wouldn't do for Bella. She means the world to me, an eternity isn't enough for me, never parting, never away from each other, together. What is even longer than eternity? I have no idea, but I know that if there must be something, and that I want to spend that with Bella. My mate. My Love. My wife.

"Marcus..." Bella mumbled and let out another small sigh, and a smile played across her lips. I wanted to bend my head down and kiss her, just once. I can never get enough of her.

Her lips, warm, her breath... heavenly. I inhaled, savouring her breath; it might be weird, but my god, I love her smell. I love everything about her. She really was the most beautiful thing on the planet. A rose pales in comparison to Bella.

I didn't look out of the window for the rest of the night, but the glittering played on my mind, while I watched my beautiful wife sleep. I didn't need to look at a clock or the sun's positioning to know what time it was; we vampires have an amazing sense of time, based on smells and the colours. For example, sunset is all dark with swirls of red, purples, oranges and smells like a fire being put out. I imagine that this is down to the sun beaming down on the ground. While sunrise, was the opposite, it was light blues, and reds and smelt like something out of this world. I just couldn't explain it.

At the moment, it was just nearing nine am. I had planned something for Bella, and I couldn't wait to take her out, to see her face full of shock when she saw or realised what we were going to do. It would be it's something off her list, that's for sure.

That list. Well, I love that she knows what she wants, but she has so many! Some of the things she can cross off; we've already done them. Even before she has identified her desire, she has done it, but I doubt she remembers. In any case, if she wants to do them again, then that is exactly what we will do.

I knew that by the end of this trip, we would have crossed at least four things off her list. I was happy that I could be one of the people to help her achieve her dreams. I couldn't wait to see what she would do when everything is crossed off.

I decided that now would be the perfect time to wake her up and get ready for the days events. I kissed from her forehead down her face, across her nose, to a quick peck on the lips before kissing my way down her neck, giving her jugular a quick nip, I loved the taste of her jugular and I couldn't wait until I could pierce her skin with my teeth and make her mine _forever_. I kissed my way down her chest giving her nipples some attention with my mouth, watering with venom. I licked her areola before sucking her breast into my mouth and creating a vacuum. I moaned around her breast, it was perfectly shaped, and tasted amazing just like the rest of her. I switched to her abandoned breast and repeated the technique before kissing my way down her body. I spread her legs and smelled her arousal. It was heavenly, and I would happily spend the rest of my existence between her legs, tasting her, making her quiver all because of my tongue.

My tongue reached out of my mouth, venom dripping out as well from the sheer smell of it; I love the smell of her. My tongue came into contact with her pussy, and I moaned at the taste of my wife. It set something off inside of me, and I began to lick and suck at it just to keep myself satisfied. Of course doing this woke Bella up, who started to grind her hips on my face to get enough friction to orgasm.

_If she wants to orgasm, then she will do,_ I thought as I penetrated her opening with a long finger. As I licked, my finger started to work its magic on her, curling up to her g-spot, bringing her closer and closer, until she was shaking in anticipation and want.

"Please, Marcus," she groaned, the first thing she said to me and it was to make her cum. Just the way I liked it. My tongue went at vampire speed, all over her pussy, until resting on her clit where I sucked it into my mouth and nippled gently on it, and she came instantly. I drank every drop she gave me, and I was left wanting more, so I carried on to pleasure her. It wasn't long before she came again. I moaned at her taste and closed my eyes as I relished it.

Once she came down from her high, I lifted my head up and found her resting against the pillow with a very satisfied look on her face. I smiled because I had done that. I made her cum twice, and I'm the reason she's so happy.

"Good morning, my love," I said to her as I moved to the top of the bed so I could snuggle with my wife.

"A _very_ good morning indeed," she answered before capturing my lips with hers, she moaned and I knew she could taste herself, which made me groan.

We snuggled in silence for a while, and before I decided it was a good time for us to start our day. Surprises one , two, three and four. She was going to have a blast. I knew that for a fact.

**Bella's POV****  
**  
Marcus was amazing, he really was amazing, not only does he hold me all night, but he wakes me up by giving me two amazing orgasms straight after each other. I really wasn't sure if I would be able to get onto my feet without falling over from the sheer intensity of the whole thing. I loved it, and I loved him most importantly.

We stayed in bed for a while until Marcus told me I needed to go get ready. He said he had "a couple of surprises" for me. He knows how much I hate surprises, but to be honest, I'm getting better at accepting them now. After all, being with the Cullens for eight months would do something to you and make you get used to having things bought for you and things planned for you without you knowing.

But, nevertheless, this was Marcus. My king. My mate. My husband.

I did what he said and showered quickly before getting changed and something quick to eat. I had no idea where we were going, but I really couldn't wait.

We walked hand-in-hand down the street. I had no idea where we were and where we were heading, and I knew that Marcus had been to Paris a lot in the past for Volturi business, so I had no problems with letting him lead. We walked for a while, Marcus pointing out several places he's been to before on his travels, and I loved seeing him like this. It was something I had never seen before. His whole face was animated as he spoke, and I smiled knowing that I could share something like this with him. It was magical.

For a long time, we walked, the sun was high in the sky by now, and Marcus was sparkling, and I knew that we had to be careful. We were walking in the shade, no sun beams were bouncing off Marcus, as a man came around the corner. My heart sped up in nerves, hoping that they never saw even the slightest of sparkle. The man walked past us without so much of a glance, so I knew from that point that we were in the clear. I let out a sigh of relief.

We kept in the shade until we were one hundred percent sure that the man had turned the corner. When we were positive, we left the shade and continued to walk down the street. It wasn't long until clouds were covering the sky and Marcus was no long shimmering. Which was a good thing, I found out when we stopped just off a point along the Seine. There was a long boat that looked inviting, and Marcus guided me onto it. It was then that I realised what we were going to do.

It was one more thing crossed off my list, "Have a boat ride along a river". To be honest, when I wrote it, I had visions of having a boat ride down the Nile, but this was perfect, and I couldn't have been happier.

The boat ride lasted about an hour, but if we wanted to, we could have gotten off at any of the "stops" that were made along the river. While we took the trip, I had a starter of chilled and seasoned tomato and basil soup, followed by the pan fried salmon steak and then if all that wasn't enough and believe me, it was delicious, I couldn't help but get the hot pear sabayon .

The entire meal was amazing, and I moaned throughout each bite because I really couldn't get enough of it. The sites we saw were amazing too, the Eiffel Tower- and I thought it looked amazing up close- on the water it was mesmerizing. We also passed the Louvre and a lot of other sightseeing spots. Marcus took pictures throughout the trip, and had to take small bites of his meal to keep up the disguise, but I knew for a fact he was hating the food. He would put up with it almost anything for me.

After the trip, we headed back to the hotel so Marcus could have a break of sorts from the amount of humans surrounding him. Paris was so overcrowded that I really was amazed that he hasn't hadn't gone on a killing spree yet. We settled down on one of the many sofas available in the suite, and relished in being together.

"Marcus, are you thirsty?" I asked, tracing the blackness around his eyes.

"A bit. I'll go hunting later," he said.

"You know, you can go now, and I can go do some shopping and go see the Louvre..." I trailed off.

"Really? You know I can take you," he said.

"Yeah, definitely, go hunt. Just please, go somewhere else to hunt," I begged him, the idea that he was hunting around Paris, and could come close to me, was frightening.

"Bella, of course, I'll go somewhere else. I wouldn't risk hurting you, and I won't be long. How about I meet you at the Louvre?"

"Sure, sounds great. I love you."

Marcus bent down and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too, la mia bella, Bella. I'll see you soon," he said before he whisked out of the door.

I stayed in the room for a bit longer and updated my list before heading out to Champs Elysees. I know its one of the most famous shopping districts in the world, and so I wanted to check it out. I know that I'm not big on shopping, but it was Paris! I grabbed a map from one of the tables and headed out. It wasn't too hard to find Champs Elysees by keeping to the map. Once I reached the famous avenue, I didn't know what to do. I just stood at the corner wondering where to go first. There were so many places to go down this boulevard.

I spent the afternoon going through the shops and cafés. I had no idea how much money I spent on gifts for family, and to be honest, I really didn't want to know either, I knew it would be a lot.

By the time I finished strolling down the magnificent boulevard, I deemed it time to go back to the hotel and recuperate. I was really tired from walking and carrying my bags. I sent Marcus a text telling him I'd meet him back at the hotel, and that I hoped that he had a good hunt.

I got back to the hotel before Marcus, and I had a long soak in the bath before putting on my nightwear. When I entered the room once more, I found Marcus laying on the bed. I got into bed next to him.

"Hey," I whispered before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Hey, you, how was today?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"It was good, tiring though. I'm wiped out. I did buy the family some gifts," I said before leaving Marcus' arms and heading towards the bags. I rummaged through the bags until I found what I was looking for and headed back to Marcus. When I got comfortable, I handed him a small box and told him to open it.

He took it from me gingerly before opening it up and gasping.

"Bella, it's... Wow, I don't have words, just... Thank you," he said before kissing me softly. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. As our kiss intensified, our hands wandered slowly, shredding the clothes we had on. Once we were both naked, Marcus worshiped every inch of my body with his hands and mouth. I felt like the queen of the world, I felt so special, so loved.

Marcus kneaded my breasts and paid attention to my nipples, I moaned and rubbed my thighs together to try and get the friction I was so desperate for, but to no avail. Marcus moved between my thighs so I couldn't move them. His hard cock came into contact with my clit and the pressure was exactly what I needed. After Marcus decided he had paid enough attention to both nipples, he moved down my body before settling between my legs. He lowered his mouth to me and when his cool tongue met my heated flesh, I thrust my hips to get more of him and his talented mouth.

It wasn't long before I was convulsing against his mouth and calling out his name in my orgasm. Once I came down from my high Marcus leveled up with my entrance before sliding inside of me, his cool member mixing with my heat. Fire and ice may not mix, but they felt good together. We started to move together, our moans and lips capturing each others. Soon, we were both calling out each others names before I fall asleep in the arms of my husband. My mate. My life.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I know that this honeymoon is taking FOREVER but the next chapter IS the last honeymoon chapter and it covers something that I think is really important. How about you leave me a little smiley or something I mean that takes seconds compared to the hours of research, writing, getting this beta'd, make the changes and update!

* * *

Recs

Russian Roulette-Luckystar815

Anything and everything written by the lovely butterflybetty

**

* * *

****Review and you get a teaser! xx**


	23. The Honeymoon Part 7: Paris: Part 3

**Chapter 22:- The honeymoon part 7: Paris part 3.**

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Thank you **AlsoFrightened,Trish Barnaby (DefinitelyStaying) and Luckystar815** for the help with this chapter! It means a lot. Also thanks to my awesome beta **Kimmydonn**. I know I updated only the other day, but I'm moving on Saturday, and I'm not sure when the net is going to be cut off, so I'm doing it now so I don't have to worry about it.

Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter and I hope you liked the teasers! Please let me know if you think I should continue to tease in my replies. It would mean a lot.

Here is the _**LAST**_ honeymoon chapter, you can all jump up and down in excitement now.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

The next morning, I woke up wrapped up in Marcus' arms. I sighed and snuggled into them so I could be as close as possible to him.

"Morning," I said sleepily.

Marcus replied and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. Once the kiss ended, we stayed wrapped in each others arms for an unmeasurable amount of time. Our faces stayed close, and we stole kisses from each other every so often. I loved the closeness we had when we were like this. It was magical, perfect, special. I could carry on with the adjectives but I really have no words to describe it.

In the end, my stomach rumbled, and I muttered how I could not wait to become a vampire so our moments would not be interrupted by the bodily functions. Marcus laughed at my quiet rants and got out of bed anyway, so he could shower and get ready for the day. While I phoned room service. I ordered a continental breakfast. It seemed appropriate because of where we were.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door signalling that my breakfast had arrived; I gave the waiter a heavy tip before he left with a small bow. I shook my head in denial, I hated the "whole waving and the bowing", it just wasn't _me_. I loved Marcus, whether he was King of the Vampire race or a normal person, if there was one thing I could change, it would be his "royal" status. I knew he hadn't been happy with it since Didyme.

A lot had changed since Didyme. Even so he thought of her often, I wouldn't want him to forget about her. It didn't seem right in some way, and I know she will always be a part of him, just like Edward will always be a part of me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Marcus walking into the room, water dripping from his hair onto his perfectly shaped face. He wore nothing, but a pair of dark blue jeans, sex just _oozed_ from him, and I felt myself getting even more excited by just looking at him. No doubt was there was no doubt in my mind that he could smell me, after all, he did have heightened senses, and sometimes wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. I supposed it depended on the company I was with at the time.

He stalked towards me, looking at me like I was his prey, I'd seen him this animalistic before, and it was exciting, for the both of us. My heart beat heavily in my chest and my breathing became rapid, the sounds that escaped my lips were less than lady like.

All of my thoughts disappeared when Marcus attached his lips to mine. My hands wove into his hair instantly, pulling him closer to me, and moans escaped my mouth when it was possible. All too soon came with the need to breathe, and Marcus diverted his lips across my face down my neck, before licking my jugular quickly. I knew about his obsession with my jugular; he had mentioned once before that it was the perfect way to taste the _real_ me, as it was so close to my blood.

His lips moved across to my collarbones before slowly stripping my shirt off my body, which I had put on before answering the door. It flitted in the air before resting on the ground. My eyes closed instantly as he paid attention to my pert nipples with his lips. His tongue traced circles around them before sucking them into his mouth. I pulled his head into me so he could _have_ more of me. I tilted my head back and moaned at the feelings he was causing my body.

Once he deemed my breasts well tended did he start to lick, nibble and tease the rest of me. My other articles of clothing evaporated from my body entirely, and to be honest, I'm not sure what he did with them. The next thing I knew, his cool tongue was against my centre, my hips moving closer towards his mouth. I then felt him push his finger into me slowly; it was maddening, I wanted it hard, fast. I must have said it out loud as the next thing I knew, his finger was pounding into me before adding another and then another, leaving three fingers inside of me so deeply that it was a feeling so intensified I came on the spot. My body convulsing rapidly.

When I came down from my high, Marcus levelled himself with my entrance before entering me slowly and then thrusting into me with abandon. It felt _right_, Amazing, something out of this world. It wasn't long until we were calling out each others names.

We decided that today would be a perfect day for seeing the last of the sights before going home; Monmartre and the Louvre. I've always had an interest in art. It wasn't a big interest, but I had been told that a trip to Paris wouldn't be complete without going there. Also, I saw the episode of Bones, where the Louvre was made into that computer imagery program, and ever since then I dreamt about going there to take a look.

We talked about going to Monmartre before going to the Louvre, but I mentioned wanting to go to the cabaret as well. At that point, it was clear that we would go in the evening, to finish our last night. Just the sound of it made it seem like the best night of our honeymoon.

The walk to the Louvre didn't take long. When we arrived at the Louvre, the queue to get in was huge,and I had a feeling that no matter how much money you had, it wouldn't do any good to try to enter without waiting. While we stood, we talked about what we wanted to see, and Marcus told me about his previous visits to Paris and the museum in question. He said that there was nothing like it; it was magical, and that anybody who was lucky enough to get in, was amazed at what was held in this building. I don't know how long we waited, but the line disappeared pretty quickly, and when we entered, the breath was knocked out of me. It was a beautiful building with the long white halls, statues every so often, and the paintings were just incredible. We walked around the Louvre, our hands holding the others. The closeness being all we needed I had never experienced a love so pure that it was necessary for me to have some sort of physical contact at all times.

Marcus had already been around the Louvre before and wanted to check out some of the sections he hadn't seen before, so he went to see them as I made my way around the vast halls myself. I knew it was my honeymoon, but it was nice to go around on my own, spend as much time in front of a picture or a statue as I wanted. I was walking down one of the halls, not paying any attention at all, when I walked into someone. I looked up to see a man standing in front of me with short dark hair, a slim face and the most piercing blue eyers I had ever seen. For a human, he was very attractive, but next to Marcus he looked insignificant.

"Sorry," I said, blushed and walked past him down the hall, it wasn't long before there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and the man stood there.

"Are you okay?" the man asked. I nodded and assured him I was fine.

He held out his hand, "I'm Nathan, Nathan Diamond."

I shook his hand and told him my name.

"Pleased to meet you, Isabella Volturi, is that Italian? Because, you sure don't sound Italian."

"I'm married; that's my married name, and my husband is Italian," I told him. I thought I had better tell him the truth.

"So, where is said husband?"

"Around, he's looking at some other exhibits," I said.

He nodded and looked around, "Is he in this section?"

I looked around and saw no sign of him, I shook my head, "No, but I'm sure he's around somewhere." I looked at Nathan and scrutinized him.

"Why are you asking questions about my husband?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm merely curious. I mean what sort of husband would leave a beautiful girl like you, alone in a place like this?" he asked.

"A husband who loves me very much and who respects my decisions and lets me make _my_ decisions," I answered him rudely. For some reason, he was starting to get under my skin. I turned to walk away from him, when he grabbed my wrist tightly and turned me so I was facing him once again.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I spat, not quite sure of what was happening, he seemed so nice before all of this, and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

He lent forward and whispered in my ear, "I want _you_."

At that point, I tried to get free of his grasp and started to struggle. The next thing I saw was Marcus running down the hall at human speed so not to draw attention to himself. He got a hold of Nathan's neck and pulled him off me, Nathan flew across the hall and into the wall. I heard a crack when he landed and I winced. It didn't sound good. At all.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked me, putting his hands on my face, and then my arms, and waist; it was like he was checking me for damage.

I nodded. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up and my wrist hurts a bit," I told him and grasped my injured wrist lightly so not to hurt it. He took one look at my wrist before his eyes turned the deadliest of blacks.

Marcus walked over to Nathan, power in each and every step he took, bent down so that he was eye level with the scum bag and whispered something to him. Whatever Marcus said seemed to have done the trick as Nathan's face drained of colour very quickly.

Nathan was then pulled up by his arm and Marcus walked down the hall dragging Nathan along with him. I didn't see where Marcus took him as a large crowd that had formed. A few minutes later, Marcus returned and kissed me; it was a different kiss from this morning. It felt almost _possessive._ In some ways, this whole event reminded me of Port Angeles, the night of Edward and my first 'date'. In other ways, it was completely different, but I had the distinct feeling of deja vu.

Our kiss moved to the edge of the hallway, and my back was soon against the wall. My hands were in his hair, tugging slightly to try and get more of him, when we heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and turned to see a big security man.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered, turning red in embarrassment. I might not go red as often any more, but I still did in some circumstances.

"Don't worry about it, miss. Please can you refrain any intimacy until you are out of the museum?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Marcus apologized, and grasped my hand. I felt tingles run up and down my arm. I didn't feel it as often as I'd like and I dunno why it happened every so often, but when it did I couldn't get enough of it.

The man walked away and Marcus and I looked at each other before laughing. We walked around the Louvre, hand-in-hand for the rest of the day. The museum was amazing, just the things we saw I never expected to see, and right then, I knew I wanted to come back as a vampire. See all of this through a vampires eyes, now that, would be amazing.

We stayed at the Louvre until it closed. We had both decided to get changed at the hotel before heading to Monmartre for a show and a walk around.

While we walked, I was thinking, mainly about the change and what to expect afterwards. Marcus and I had discussed this already, but it always played on my mind. Like, would I gain any new powers, or would I lose the powers I had already.

I felt my hand being squeezed and I looked at it before looking up to Marcus.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You've been out of it while we've been walking," he replied. I looked around and saw that we were back in the hotel room.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about the change. I know we've spoken about it before, but there are always things on my mind, y'know?"

He looked at me for several moments, before asking, "Have you changed your mind?"

"No, no, I haven't changed my mind. Not at all," I said immediately, trying to reassure him.

"Okay," he said with a nod. "Just, tell me the minute you change your mind. Promise me."

I cradled his face in my hands, making him look straight at me.

"Marcus, listen to me. I love you. I married you. I want you. Forever. Nothing will _ever_ make me change my mind about you, about us. You are stuck with me, for eternity." I held his gaze until I knew that he believed me. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long before I saw the look I was waiting for flash from his red eyes.

I caressed his face before leaning in for a kiss, "I love you," I muttered before our lips met. Our kiss wasn't rushed, it was slow, passionate. To me, it was perfect beyond words. We didn't kiss like this often, and I didn't know why, maybe because the passion and need hit us so quickly. I moaned in his mouth, but we both pulled away because we had plans for this evening, no matter how much we wanted to continue.

"Bella, I love you," Marcus whispered, he placed his forehead on mine, before kissing me once...twice... three times on the lips.

"I love you too, so much."

Marcus wrapped me in his arms and I didn't leave them for a while. We shared soft kisses and touches for the duration, and for once, it was nice having this emotional attachment to him, and not have sex at the same time. No matter how much I loved making love to him, just being a normal couple without the constant sex is fantastic.

In the end, we decided after a quick change that we should make our way to Monmartre for a walk around and a show before leaving to go home tomorrow.

The walk was lovely, it would hopefully be with me eternity, but if not then Marcus said we could come back once I'm ready enough to be back into the human world. We walked up to the white church, which was beautiful. Marcus told me that it's called Sacré-Cœur Basilica,it translates to The Basilica of the Sacred Heart of Jesus of Paris. I decided then and there that I would study languages once I was over the newborn stage. I wasn't going to stop at French either, I wanted to speak every language around.

So I have a thirst for knowledge, so what?

Marcus asked what I was thinking about, noticing my concentration.

"That's a great idea," he told me.

To say I was shocked is an understatement. I really thought he'd tell me something, that would make me change my mind, and then I realised, This was Marcus, my husband, my soul mate, my _mate._ My thoughts strayed to Edward and the Cullens and that got me thinking.

Why the hell was I comparing Marcus to the Cullens? Marcus is a good decent man, who would support me in anyway I wanted. He helped me make my dreams come true, no matter how silly they may have seemed.

We walked around Monmartre for what seemed like _hours._ I didn't mind in the slightest, it was a perfect end to the honeymoon, and I really was looking forward to going back home, to be crowned Queen of the Vampire race, and to be turned as well as seeing the family and anything else that happens in my eternity long existence.

"Excited?" Marcus asked as we headed towards a large queue of people waiting to get in to see Moulin Rouge.

"Yeah, I can't wait, just..." I sighed. "My entire existence, to be spent with you, and I can't wait for it. To be at your side forever, to never loose your love, to be crowned, to have family around me at all times, it'll be great. I just can't wait to see what the future may hold." I sighed again, thinking about what may happen to my life once I am turned. I truly couldn't wait for it all.

We waited in the queue for Moulin Rouge for several minutes before we were allowed to go in. thankfully, Marcus had the initiative to buy tickets on-line before the trip, so we didn't have to wait outside for hours and pay for them before we get in.

Seriously, though, Who wouldn't buy tickets to a show in Paris? You'd have to have a lot of patience for something like that, as there is a really small chance you would be able to get in, in the first place.

We were shown to a balcony and brought champagne. Marcus even had a glass and we had a toast before I drank. Marcus pretended to take a sip but pulled a face in disgust. I think he drank a little bit. His face was comical, and I laughed so hard. He didn't seem to appreciate me laughing, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," I said to him once I stopped laughing. He scowled at me before placing a quick, soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, it's okay, I know it was kind of funny."

I smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him, when the lights went down.

The show was amazing, spectacular, and I loved it. I had seen the film previously, and I knew most of the words to the songs. Marcus took it all in stride and sang some of the songs with me. I didn't realise he knew some of the words and was pleasantly surprised. Once the show was finished, we were the first ones to leave the theatre and we took a slow walk back to the hotel.

We didn't say anything on the way, just relishing in being with each other in the quiet because we knew that once we were back home, we wouldn't have time like this for a while. So much was planned for once we returned.

When we returned to the hotel, we were greeted by the staff and made our way back to our room. I saw my list sitting on the table and I walked over to it, picking up a pen. I then crossed off the things that was already on there.

_Bella's list of things to do before turning._

_Go to the Louvre_

_See a show in Paris_

Have a hot air balloon ride

Get drunk

Have a party, not wedding reception, but just a party

Sort things out with Edward before I'm turned

_Go shopping in Paris_

Buy a car

Go to a concert

Go back to Forks and see human friends for the last time

Take a college course (online?)

Learn to play a musical instrument

Start writing a book

Get a tattoo

Give blood

Bungee jumping

Skydiving

I took a look at the list and frowned. Marcus walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's up?" he asked, kissing my neck softly.

"I'm disappointed," I stated.

"Why?"

"It's a _really_ small list. I don't know what else to add. I thought it was huge when I first started writing it, but seriously. It's a list of 17 items."

He took the list out of my hands and looked at it for several moments before letting go of my waist and turning me to face him.

"You want to do all of this before you're turned?" he asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Okay, we'll get it as much of this done as we can before we change you, I don't know how many things we can cross off, but we'll try, okay? And, besides, if we don't do it before you're changed, we'll do it _after_ you've changed," he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, I buried my face into his shirt and sighed deeply at the contact. The contact made me smile into his chest.

"Thank you," I mumbled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him, and he buried his face into my hair.

"You're welcome, Bella."

We turned to the bed, and I picked up my pyjamas and changed before getting into bed and snuggling into Marcus' arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N**: so what did you think? Do you like the list? Do you want more added to the list? some taken away? Would you like to see the list being completed as outtake chapters or during other VQ chapters?

Please let me know in a review!

I'll reply with a teaser until my net goes, but I'll update when I get the net back, so I won't tease if I get reviews when it comes back. Awkward? Confused? Yeah, I am too.

**Twitter:** miss_bekki_lou

feel free to follow me, but I ramble a lot so you've been warned!

Oh yeah, and thank you Wifey for giving me my 700th review! Ly!

So, **Review?** Please :) even if it's just a smile! Chapters take ages to prepare, reviews take just a couple of seconds, or minutes depending on how long the review is XD


	24. Going Home

**Chapter 23: Going Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun, or any other books relating to the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just unoriginal and want to play with the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Sorry to everyone who reviewed! I do reply to every review, but I've moved house, had no net till yesterday and I tried replying but the site wouldn't send the replies :(. So I hope this chapter makes up for it! Now then, I'm writing chapter 25 atm, and if someone can help me with it because I'm really stuck please let me know, twitter is miss_bekki_lou and I'll send you my email address :).

Anyway, today is special for me, it's my 19th birthday, so aren't you guys lucky! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to reply to the reviews!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. Marcus held me closely to him, while his hand was stroking up and down my arm. I never felt as loved as I did in this moment. I lay there unmoving for an unmeasurable amount of time. Just relishing in the closeness as we were going home today.

The end of the honeymoon. I hated the feeling, Marcus and I had grown so much closer in the past few weeks, we had shared something amazing, and I loved him so much more than I did when I married him.

My love for him grew so much stronger with each and every day. I wondered constantly, if it would always be like this. If I'd love him more than this in just a few weeks time. I moved my left arm and held Marcus' hand that was running up and down my right one.

"Morning," he said to me huskily before kissing me softly on the cheek. I held his hand, unmoving; I didn't even reply, I just wanted to hold him for as long as possible.

I didn't want to leave this moment, where everything was perfect. I didn't want to go back to being busy all the time, to having meetings, and being away from Marcus for a certain amount of time, even if it was just going down to the shops for some thing. I hated being away from him, and just laying in his arms holding him, was enough for me. I was perfectly content.

Unfortunately, me being human came into practice again, as my stomach rumbled. I huffed loudly before turning in Marcus' arms and kissing him.

"Morning," I replied finally after not saying anything to him for fifteen minutes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I thought about it for a few minutes before answering, "I don't know. I feel okay, I just don't want to go back home, I want to stay in this moment forever, me in your arms, just relishing in the quiet, just being... _us_."

He looked at me for several moments, "I know the feeling. I don't want to go back either, but I know that we have to. Just being away from you for duties and other stuff will kill me. I hate being apart from you."

I laughed at his comment. "You can't die, Marcus."

He looked shocked and moved his unheld hand to where his heart is, before looking down and frowned.

"Well, look at that, I don't have a heartbeat. I guess I'm already dead then," he said before leaning back against the pillows and pretending to be dead.

I laughed at his antics before straddling his lap, and cooing into his ear, "Oh. Poor Marcus. Whatever will we do with you?"

He looked up at me and winked.

"I have no idea," he answered.

I laughed once again and kissed his plump lips; the kiss intensified and I moaned. My hands tangled into his hair. It was so full, thick, and just amazing. I loved how long it was. I could play with it for hours and hours on end.

I opened my mouth and let Marcus' tongue enter, our tongues battling with each others for dominance. I don't know why I try, as Marcus always wins. His hands went to my hips and he turned us around, so that I was laying on my back and Marcus was holding himself against me. He ground his hips into mine, and I groaned as I felt his hard cock grind into my heated core. I moaned as he repeated the movement, and in that moment, I started to take his clothes off.

We broke the kiss only to take our tops off. My nipples hardened immediately, and Marcus had moved his head and took my hardened nipples into his mouth. He licked, and sucked them into his cool mouth while flicking the buds with his tongue. The pleasure was amazing, and I thrust my hips up trying to get some sort of friction, but to no avail.

I managed to get Marcus' trousers off without him even realising what I was doing; he really was paying particular attention to my breasts and pleasuring them with his mouth. Once his trousers were off completely, I moved so I was kissing his body before meeting his hard cock. He was _very_ hard. _Very _long. I kissed his head gently before taking his length into my mouth. I loved the taste of him, he tasted amazing, and I couldn't get enough of it. I pleasured him with everything I had. He threaded his fingers into my hair and moved my head in the rhythm that he wanted.

I used every trick I knew to bring him pleasure and it didn't take long until he let himself go and cum into my mouth, while he growled out my name. I swallowed everything he gave me before taking him out of my mouth with a loud 'pop'.

I smiled up at him and kissed up his torso before kissing him softly on the lips.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Amazing," Marcus replied huskily before taking of my pyjama trousers and burying his face in between my legs. I felt his cool tongue lick my core, before thrusting two fingers into me. I screamed his name as he moved his fingers inside of me so quickly, while hitting my spot over and over again. It didn't take long for me to cum hard, all over his fingers and mouth. His mouth kept moving against me to prolong my orgasm.

When I came down from my high he lifted his face and gave me a small little grin, "How was that?" he asked quoting me from before.

"Amazing," I replied, laughing at the fact we had quoted each other from when I pleasured him before.

Marcus moved up my body before covering mine with his, his cock, hard again, in between my legs just resting on my clit. I moved my hips to try and get him to enter me.

"Please, Marcus," I groaned in want and need.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I need you, please."

Thankfully, I didn't need to say any more before he entered me hard. I screamed and Marcus attached his lips to mine, muffling out the sounds I was making. I met his thrusts every time, but I wanted it harder, to feel _all_ of him, so closely, so deeply.

"Hard...er," I groaned, and he moved my legs and thrust harder into me then ever before, he was so deep in me, he had never been so deep before and I loved it, he hit places I didn't even know existed.

Our thrusts got harder and went faster each time as we were getting close.

"I'm so close," I moaned and Marcus moved his hand and started playing with my bundle of nerves which set off my orgasm. I came so hard, and I saw stars, I came down from my high and Marcus was still thrusting into me and then I felt his cool release rush inside of me.

Marcus rested himself on my body which taking the weight onto his fore-arms after several minutes. He kissed me slowly, and he held me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear as I closed my eyes and went back to sleep again.

Marcus woke me up an hour after our love making because we needed to check out and get to the airport. I packed reluctantly, and tried to make it take a long time, but Marcus saw through my little plan and ended up packing for me, while I sulked on the comfy chairs.

Once, Marcus deemed us both packed and ready to go, we checked out and got into a car that was already arranged for us to get to the airport. There, we had the necessary check in experience, and got through security pretty quickly.

I headed towards the departure lounge shops and bought some last minute souvenirs for the family and guard. Actually, scratch that, the guard was part of the family. I had just finished buying everyone something when the flight to Milan was called. I headed over to the gate to find Marcus already waiting for me. I smiled and gave him a hug when I reached him.

"Get everything you wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah, just something small, want to see?" I asked and offered him the bag. He took it from me, and pulled out the many things that I bought.

"I'm sure everyone will love them, darling."

We boarded the plane and listened to the hostesses while they gave the necessary safety run through. Then we taxied onto the runway and took off.

The plane ride was spent with us talking about what to expect when we got home. Knowing that the Cullens were still there made the whole event a bit weird, as they tended to overdo things. I mean, I can just imagine Alice and Esme decorating the palace for a "welcome home" party, with pink all over the place and banners and streamers. I shook my head at the thought of it and grimaced.

Marcus lent over to me and whispered huskily in my ear, "Is there any reason why you're looking as cute as you are, right now?"

I turned and looked at him, giving him my best 'cute' face. "Cute?" I asked.

He nodded. "You look delectable when you're thinking and then grimace," he shivered. "Amazing."

I gave him a weird look and then whispered, "You horny bugger."

He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not a horny bugger... Okay, maybe I am, but I can't help it," he said and kissed my cheek.

He sat back in his seat and balanced his chin on his threaded fingers.

"So..." he prompted.

"So... what?" I asked.

"So, what were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm half expecting a 'welcome home' party from the Cullens. it just seems like something they'd do. I really don't want one, and I really will kill them if they have," I told him.

He laughed at the thought, "Yeah it seems like something they'd do."

A voice came over the speakers, "Ladies and gentleman, we are now landing at Milan airport. Thank you for flying with Virgin Airlines, the time is two PM, and it's twenty-three degrees centigrade."

I looked at Marcus and held his hand tightly. Sometimes I have fears of us crashing when we land; I've been fine on all the other flights but today something seemed different.

Thankfully, I was being stupid, and we landed with no problems what so ever. It was then,at the baggage claim that I knew things would be getting difficult. The place was jam-packed with people, Marcus' eyes turned from burgundy to black within seconds, and I knew he was hungry.

"Run," I told him, and he left me without a second thought. I got to where our flight's baggage was going and stood there.

Either Marcus and I had the worst luck ever or it was post-honeymoon bad luck, but our luggage was the last to come up. I managed to pick them up without any hassle and made my way through passport control, which was thankfully rather quiet, before heading out of the airport. I found Marcus waiting for me resting on the side of the car we had taken with us.

"Are you okay?" I asked him when I reached him. I dropped the bags on the floor, and he held his hands out; I took them without question. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly on the forehead; his eyes were red again. I sighed in relief, glad that he'd hunted.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for telling me to get out of there, I ran so quickly and didn't breathe. It was hard, but I did it. Once I came out, I hunted. It was quick, I just hate the way I am sometimes, I'm scared that maybe, one day, I could be so thirsty that I feed from _you_. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did," he told me. At that moment, my heart broke for him. I knew that he sometimes struggled with his thirst, its not an easy feat by all means, but to know he was honestly scared of himself and unsure that he would be able to resist the 'wine' honestly shocked me.

I didn't know how to react to what he told me, so I just stood there, in his arms, not saying anything, not giving him any indication at all of how is words affected me. In the end, he asked me if I wanted to go home and I nodded. As I was buckling up, Marcus took the bags from the ground and put them in the trunk before getting in the car himself.

The drive home was nice; it was quiet. Marcus and I just relished in our last peaceful moments of our lives before we went back to the hectic and noisy ones that we had before. When we pulled up at the palace, I took a deep breath, knowing that the minute we walked in, we'd be involved in the mumbo jumbo that is the vampire leaders' world. I didn't even have my left foot out of the car door before I was pulled out of my seat and into someone's arms.

"Bella!" They screeched, and it took several minutes until I realised that I was in my mother's arms. The sheer speed that she pulled me at, I would have thought she was a vampire, and I took a look at her to make sure that she was still her normal, scattered brain, human self. It took several moments before I noticed that my arms were just dangling down by my sides, and I pulled my mom into my hug. I greeted her before she let go of me and pulled her son-in-law into her arms. I just stood to the side, watching the scene unfold before me. I never would have expected my own mother to pull a vampire into a hug. If I was told nine year ago that this would be happening, I would have laughed hysterically at the thought of it.

My mom let Marcus go, and dragged me by the hand, starting asking me questions about the honeymoon. I'm surprised she managed to talk that fast without taking a break because it really was one question after another, and the words seemed to just blend together.

"Howwasit? Didyouhavefun? Whatdidyoudo? ! Didyouseetheeiffeltower? TheLouvre?"

I ended up intervening so that I could answer all of her questions.

"It was great, Mom. Yes, I had fun, it was amazing. I went scuba diving in Iceland, saw a show in Paris, camped under the stars, saw Buckingham Palace, went on the London eye. Yes, I saw the Eiffel Tower; we ate there too, and yes we went to the Louvre," I told her, and as I mentioned the Louvre, flashbacks of what happened occurred. I shook myself out of my thoughts, and tried to act normal, once my blurred vision had cleared, I came face-to-face with Aro, Caius, Charlie, Phil, Jacob and the Cullens.

I let go of my mom's hand and stepped into Charlie's arms. We had grown so much closer, since Edward left me in the woods, and we now showed our affection for each other, quite a lot, and I loved it.

"Hey, Dad."

He kissed my forehead in a fatherly manner, before answering. "Hey, Kiddo, good trip?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. I loved it, I didn't even want to come home. I'd have been happy just staying in Paris. It was spectacular," I told him, smiling. He looked at me closely before giving me a squeeze and letting me go.

"I'm glad."

I greeted everyone else, and looked around for Marcus, who I saw walking through the door with the bags in his hands. I walked up to him and took a couple of suitcases from him. We excused ourselves and walked to our room to unpack.

The unpacking didn't take long, and as Marcus gave me strict instructions to go and see the family. As I was walking down the hall from our room, Marcus whisked me up into his arms and ran vampire speed down to the throne room.

I squealed in shock and kicked my legs out. I loved the speed at which Marcus ran; it was exhilarating.

The throne room, was bare, not even the slightest hint of a banner, or anything pink. I was seriously happy that they weren't throwing us a party, but I knew that we'd have a party anyway. I mean, I was going to become the Volturi Queen. The only Queen vampires will ever know about. To be honest, I've always been curious why I'd be the only queen, Sulpicia, Didyme or Athenodora weren't Queens, or even Princesses. I decided to ask Father, Uncle and Marcus later on, when nobody else is around. It wasn't something I wanted the others knowing about.

We sat in the room, updating everyone on the honeymoon. Marcus even shocked me with a Power Point presentation that he had made of all the pictures he took. It was a really nice thing, and I knew I'd treasure it forever. We didn't give everyone a full account of what happened at the Louvre, just that we went and it was a really special visit. That was until Edward blew up.

"You were attacked?" he screeched looking at me.

_Oh god,_ I thought, knowing that now, Marcus and I were both completely and utterly screwed.

"It was nothing," I insisted, but knew it was a bad idea to try and play it off. There was no harm in trying... right?

Wrong.

Aro stood up and looked at Marcus and I. I was literally shaking in fear. I didn't know what was about to happen, only that everyone was going to over react.

"What. Happened?" Aro spat, and Marcus started to rub my arm to try and calm me down. It didn't help.

"Nothing, I was just walking around the Louvre when some guy came up to me and started talking to me. I asked him what he wanted and he said me. Then he started asking about Marcus when I basically told him where to go, and I turned around to get away. That was when he grabbed my arm. That was all that happened because Marcus came and pushed him off me."

Aro looked away, his face full of anger, and I wasn't too sure if he was angry at me, Marcus or the situation. Everyone was quiet after I told them all what happened. When Aro looked at us again, fury in his eyes.

"What's his name?" he demanded, and I didn't want to tell him because I knew that he'd have the man killed for what he had done. No one threatens or hurts any member the Volturi.

I shook my head, indicating that I wasn't telling.

"What. Is. His. Name?" Aro demanded again, punctuating each word.

I knew I could give a fake name, and Aro would still know that I was lying. I also knew that he wasn't going to give up asking until I told him the truth. So I did. Just wanting this entire situation over.

"Nathan Diamond," I said quietly, looking at the floor and tracing the patterns.

Aro walked over to me, and picked up a hand, just holding, until he tilted my chin so that I was looking at him.

"Thank you," he said before he motioned for two members of the guard to walk to him. I didn't hear what Aro said, but they both looked at him, a determined look on their faces before answering with their, "yes, Master," and walking off.

"You sent them to kill him didn't you?" I asked knowing the answer before I even asked.

"Yes," was his answer. I nodded, knowing that nothing could be done to change his mind, and got off Marcus' lap and heading out of the room. I needed to hit something, and quickly, so I ran down to the training room, got kitted up with punching mitts and trainers before punching the hell out of a punching bag. I screamed in pain, and fury until I was utterly wiped out when I held the bag and cried against it.

A human life was going to be taken because of me. It was my fault this was happening and it was completely out of my control. I didn't know how to deal with it. Sure, I could kick and punch the hell out of a bag, but it wasn't going to do anything. It wasn't going to stop the two members of guard who were probably out of the city and half way to Paris, which was the reasonable place to start looking for the guy.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in the door. I took my mitts off and wiped my face with my hands, embarrassed that he saw me in such a state.

"Hi," I said, sniffing slightly from the tears.

"Hello, Bella. Can we talk?" he asked, and I nodded at his request, sitting down on a bench by the door. He sat next me and looked straight ahead of him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked curiously, wondering why he was here.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if _you_ were okay."

I didn't answer him, I just sat and thought about if for a few moments.

"I don't know," I answered him coming to the conclusion that I had no idea how was I feeling. I was numb, confused, hurt. I didn't make sense of my emotions at all.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe. I don't know," I told him.

"I'm here if you want me," he said and stood up, He walked towards the door, and before walking out, he said. "I know you're hurt at what Aro has done, but don't forget, he's only doing this because he cares about you. You're like a daughter to him, he doesn't want to see you upset, or hurt. And, just remember, he was hurt when you didn't tell him what had happened, and I understand that too, but, just remember what I said."

I sat on the bench, thinking about what Carlisle had said, before getting up and walking down to Aro's office. When I got there, I heard raise voices.

"Marcus, seriously, you were meant to tell me!"

"I know, brother, but I did what I thought was right. I sorted it there and then, you don't need to sentence the boy to death for flirting with the Volturi Princess. Like he knew who Bella is! To him, she's a woman he saw alone in one of the most romantic places in the world. He's a human, you know what they're like," Marcus replied.

"I do, but what's concerning me the most, is that you're taking this fairly well, considering it's your _wife_ that was hurt in it all."

"I am _not_ taking this well at all, Aro. Don't you ever say that. I've already dealt with the matter at hand, and now you're hurting Bella with all of this. Maybe you should try and realise what all of this is doing to her!"

"Why don't you ask her?" I asked as the door swung open and both Aro and Marcus looked at me, eyes wide and mouths open.

"I'll come back later," I said before turning around slowly, and walking away.

"Not, so fast," Aro said and I turned around and faced him. "Come in, Bella."

I walked in and closed the door behind me, before taking a seat in my favourite chair.

"I'm sorry." Both, Aro and I said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Aro asked.

"I'm sorry for saying anything to you in the beginning. I didn't want to upset you and I wanted to forget about it to begin with. The incident reminded me of something that happened very early on in Edward's and my relationship. Very early on," I told him honestly.

Aro looked at me and understanding crossed his face. He knew everything about mine and Edward's relationship.

"Now, I am even sorrier than before," he said. Confusion splashed across my face and Aro took it upon himself to explain. "I wanted to make sure that you're okay. Just the thought of someone hurting you damages me to the very core. You know you're like daughter to me. I don't want anything bad happening to you whatsoever. I could never live with myself if you were hurt and I took no action against it. I should have realised that this particular incident would upset you even more because of the relationship with Edward and what happened in Port Angeles." Aro stopped talking and I realised that Carlisle was seriously telling me the truth. That Aro loved me more than I knew, and I stood up and walked over to him before giving him a hug.

"Thank you," I said and kissed his cheek. I sat back in my chair knowing that this would be the perfect time to ask about the whole Queen thing, and wondering why I had never asked this to begin with.

"Father?" I asked, knowing that Aro loves it when I call him that.

He smiled and looked at me. "Yes, Isabella?"

"I was wondering something, and it's only just occurred to me, but... why am I becoming Queen, when Sulpicia and Athenodora aren't?"

Aro looked at me for several minutes before asking, "Why? Do you not want to be our Queen?"

"I do; I was just wondering why I will be the only Vampire Queen."

"Well, my dear girl, it's because you mean so much to all of us in different ways. Not only that, but you are powerful, and strong, and beautiful, and you can do so much good in the world. Being a Volturi wife is an honour, Bella. But to be accepted as Queen and Princess, by so many people and while you're still human, is just amazing and unheard of. You will do so many great things when being Queen. On top of all this, you have this aura about you, that will make vampires listen and want to be under your command. This is not about power at all, but this is about making the vampire race a more peaceful race to be a part of."

I had never heard Aro say something so... passionately before. Everything he said, made me love him even more, not as a leader, but as a father. I didn't know what to say to even reply to that, and I don't think I needed to either, as the look on my face, clearly said everything I wanted and needed to say. I looked at Marcus who had a look of pure love and gratitude on his face. He looked at me, and I saw the love for me, flash in his eyes before kissing me softly. He pulled back and stood up before nodding to Aro and walking out of the room.

"Thank you," I whispered to Aro before leaving the room too. I knew I should have said something more, but I was so overcome with emotion that I didn't know what to do.

I saw Carlisle walking down a corridor near by and I shouted to him. He stopped and looked at me, as I ran towards him.

"Thank you, for the talk," I told him before giving him a quick hug and running past him to Marcus' and my room.

I was happy to be home, and I had sorted things out that had been playing on my mind, and not only that. I learned how much my vampire family really love me.

**

* * *

Notes:** A huge thanks to Jules, Jen Gambale, Lady Tazz and Loves2Blame for helping me with this chapter. Special thanks to Kimmydonn for beta'ing, you're awesome.

So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in a** review**! _A smile, a frown, a thumbs up (Y), or a thumbs down (N_).

Just telling me you love this chapter or a simple 'update soon' is enough. Just something please. Thanks again to everyone who reviews, favourites and alerts! It means the world to me! It really does!

Recs:

Russian Roulette by Luckystar815

Lets Get Physical by Lalina

Sinnerman by detochkina

Empty by Hev99

anything written by butterflybetty

Alice's Guide to Having Sex With a Vampire by Lady Tazz

And anything that is on my Favs list.

**Twitter:** miss_bekki_lou


	25. Crowning of a Queen

**Chapter 24: The Crowning of a Queen**

Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun, or any other books relating to the Twilight Saga. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just unoriginal and want to play with the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates recently, this chapter was hard to write and the next chapter was even harder, so I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited etc... means a lot to me. Now then, I don't know when my updates will be again because I started work on Monday so the past week has been exhausting, I just don't know when I'll find time to write. A huge thank you to my Dad for the help with this chapter, we actually talked about it when we were in the van moving, so it was great. . He also gave me guidance for my novel. He rocks, no matter how much I moan about him. Also, special thanks to Luckystar815 and butterflybetty for reading through this chapter as soon as it was finished first time round. And as usual, thank you, Kimmydonn, for beta'ing this so quickly! You're amazing.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

It had been three weeks since Marcus and I returned from our honeymoon. We settled back into our lives fairly quickly and easily, making sure that we had plenty of time to spend together. We made night time our time, and during the day we would carry out duties and plan the up coming coronation.

To say I was nervous, would be an understatement, because in truth, I was absolutely shitting myself. Not only was I to be crowned in front of most of the vampire race, but I would be a _human_.

The Cullens had taken it upon themselves to decorate the entire palace, seeing as my family had done the decorating for the wedding. It was very stylish, and had taken less than a day for everything to go up and be deemed appropriate for the upcoming celebrations.

My dress had been made, and the crown had apparently been prepared. It was now locked away for the day. The coronation was set for two days time, and all the vampires had been flocking into Volterra for the celebration.

The days before the coronation were spent greeting and getting to know the covens that had arrived. I finally met the oh-so-famous Denali coven, and found Tanya pursuing Edward on more than one occasion, which I must say was hilarious to see. His face was one of pure disgust and agony and she didn't even seem to realise it. She was completely blind at what was happening right in front of her.

In the end, I saved Edward by telling him I needed him for some help for the coronation, and he spent the rest of the day thanking me. Honestly, I would have loved to see him much more uncomfortable than he was, but I figured I had given him all the revenge I had built up, now he was just as much as another Cullen as the rest of them. We had let go any problems we may have had between us before the wedding anyhow.

Tanya and Irina, unfortunately, didn't seem to warm up to me as everyone else had. I had no idea why Tanya, but I guess it was one of those things. Irina, I found out from Edward, was still harbouring less than pleasant thoughts and feelings about me because of Laurent, who I had found out was her mate.

I didn't kill him, Jacob did, and I told him about Irina. He made sure that he stayed completely out of her way. The rest of the coven were really nice and funny. I enjoyed talking to Eleazar; he had shed some light on my powers. Even as a human I was 'powerful'. He seemed fascinated with me, and I loved to ask him questions about my mate and vampire family when we joined them for many years like Carlisle had.

Kate, seemed particularly interested in the fact that she couldn't shock me. We spent a couple of days working on my shield so that I could expand it to cover someone else until they couldn't feel the shock from her. We worked with Emmett mostly because he loved trying new things. I laughed at his silliness mostly, but it was nice to see our relationship getting stronger. I did see him as my brother all those years ago after all, and it was lovely to see it coming back again.

As well as the Denali's, the Irish Coven arrived the day before the coronation. It was lovely to catch up with them again, and Marcus and I told them about Paris, excluding the events at the Louvre. The last thing I needed was more vampires on the warpath because of a human. Maggie and Siobhan asked me if they could help me get ready for the coronation and I had happily accepted their offer.

Many other covens had turned up for the crowning of their new Queen. I had finally met the elusive Peter and Charlotte, who were friends of Jaspers. Peter seemed to know stuff with no idea how. It was very interesting to talk to him. He was a vague person, but seemed funny and pleasant at the same time. You couldn't help but like him. The first time he saw me he bowed and said, "Hello, my new Queen." To say the room went completely quiet would be putting it lightly. The only thing missing from the scene was a tumble weed.

I didn't understand why everyone went quiet, so I said hello back to Peter and moved on to the next coven that was walking through the doors.

Everyone I had met seemed a little reluctant to have a human becoming a queen, especially seeing as we're not to know about the secret, but once we spoke for a few minutes. Aro and Marcus told me that I had won them over which made me happy that there were no hard feelings over the fact that I was becoming their Queen.

The Coronation was set to take place at twilight. Apparently, it's a significant time for vampires, so we were sticking to tradition. The day of the coronation started off like any normal day, however there was one difference. The place was buzzing. I had never seen it like this, not even on my wedding day. Marcus stayed with me, like he had done since we had gotten married. We made love before we got ready for the days events.

I had breakfast in the kitchen with my parents and Jacob. It was nice spending time with them. They were planning on going back to the US just a few days after the coronation, and they knew that I wouldn't be able to see them for a while because of the change. They understood why they couldn't see me, and it didn't make anything any easier. Jacob was anxious to go back home and spend time with his imprint. She didn't want to go to Volterra and spend a few months with vampires that she had never met before.

Jacob spoke to her every day, so that their relationship didn't suffer greatly in his absence. I spent the day with my parents. We went out around Volterra and even strayed as far out, as Florence. I showed them where I got my wedding dress from, and we even went shopping a little bit, just to get away from the hustle and bustle that was taking place in the palace.

Throughout the day, I was getting more and more nervous for what was coming. I didn't want to trip in front of the entire vampire race, that really wouldn't look good for the new queen. I knew that it wouldn't technically be my fault, but it would really put a damper on the celebrations.

We got back in record time, and I said a quick goodbye to my parents as we went to our respective suites to get ready. I walked into my suite to find Maggie, Siobhan, Alice, Esme, Rose, Kate, Carmen, Jane, and Renata waiting for me. They pulled me into the seat in front of the mirror and got to work on my hair and make-up straight away. They plucked, washed, straightened, curled and primped me until they deemed me completely ready.

Then they got to work on getting me into my gown. It was huge, and even I had to admit, it was beyond gorgeous. It was a dark blue strapless dress with jewels around the bust. The front was pinched making a pattern. It was perfect. It was slightly puffy which was agreed between Alice and myself, when she made it.

While I was getting ready, I was talking to the others about what I was going to do when I was changed. I told them about my decision to study languages, and I also told them about making the list on the holiday. When I told them this, they started rambling on about how to get most or the entire list completed before the change. When I mentioned going back to Forks, the Cullen girls started talking about going back with me.

When they mentioned going with me, I realised that I didn't want to make the trip with anyone else but Marcus. It was the end of my humanity, and it was special; it should be shared with the one person who I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with. I told them that, and apologised profusely for it. They told me that they understood.

There was something about spending your last moments with the one you love, and saying goodbye to your old life to start a new one. Of course, Aro, Caius and Marcus had agreed that I could still see and keep in touch with my human family, as they already know the secret, but they had been told they couldn't physically see me for a few years, until I got my blood lust in check. We didn't know how I would respond to that, so I wasn't going to chance it at all. I had heard all the stories of being newborn from my vampire family and from the visitors that had been in and out of the castle for the past eight years.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I was told that it was time to go to the throne room. Nerves kicked in massively and my palms started to get sweaty; my breathing picked up and my heart was thumping rapidly against my chest.

The others tried to calm me, but it didn't work. I was getting more and more anxious and started spewing all my fears out.

"I'm going to fall over. I'm going to mess up big time. Agh, I can't do this. I'm not good enough. I'm hopeless. I'm a human! I can't govern a vampire world? Who the hell thought I could do this? I want to laugh in their face!"

I didn't even notice when Aro and Marcus walked in the room, closely followed by Jasper and Carlisle. Within moments, I was feeling calm again. That was when I noticed them, and I frowned at Jasper, knowing he was manipulating my emotions.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you were really freaking out," he said apologetically.

"It's okay. Thank you."

I looked at Marcus and Aro, who were staring at me wide eyed, mouths open.

"What?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable because of the way they were looking at me. They quickly shut their mouths and started to tell me how beautiful I looked. I blushed, and I fumed at my human qualities coming out when I least wanted them to.

"Are you ready?" Aro asked, and I looked at him.

"I don't know," I answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Have you seen me? I'm going to wreck this whole thing! I'm going to fall, injure myself, do something stupid, and make a fool out of myself," I told them, panic once again rising.

Marcus put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Bella," he whispered, "you can do this. You're meant to do this. You're _the_ queen we've been waiting for. You mean so much to many people here today, which is why you're becoming queen. You won't make a fool of yourself; I won't let you. I'll be with you for the whole thing. I won't leave your side."

While he was talking, everyone but Aro left the room. I was grateful for what they did. I wasn't sure how much more I could stand for them to see. In the end, I talked myself up and found that I could do this. And doing this would be the start of something new, the start of my forever.

"Lets do this," I said, not wanting to lose my nerve.

I walked out of my room, closely followed by Marcus and Aro. The walk towards the throne room felt like more of a run than a walk. Thankfully, though, I didn't fall, otherwise that _would_ have been embarrassing.

We finally arrived at the throne room, and I had my last major freak out over the upcoming events. I turned to Marcus and kissed him hard and passionately, before placing my forehead on his chest.

"Please, do not let me fall," I whispered. He was going to walk down with me, as mate and king. Aro was going preform the ceremony. Even after all the rehearsals I still didn't really follow it well.

Aro, grasped my hand and kissed it before giving me, "good luck." He left, entering the throne room. Just ten minutes later, the music started. It reminded me of some chick flick that Alice had forced me to watch when I was dating Edward. I think it was Princess Diaries or something along those lines. The music got louder and louder and my heart was beating rapidly. Marcus positioned us so that we were standing directly in front of the huge double doors, leading into the room.

The doors opened, and Marcus and I started walking down the aisle that had formed between the seats that were in place for the occasion. We walked slowly, when in reality, all I wanted to do was let go of Marcus and run back into our room.

I made no eye contact with anybody while walking. I think just looking at someone would have freaked me out. My face was pinched in concentration, making sure I didn't fall flat on my face. The walk was over, Marcus and I had reached Aro who was standing at the throne. I sat down on one of the thrones and looked over the room. I saw my parents, Phil and Jacob sitting with the Cullens and the Denalis, along with a few nomads; I think, Peter and Charlotte were sitting with them as well.

On the other side of the aisle sat the guard and the other human drinkers. I think it was mainly because of my human family, that they were sitting there. But I didn't mind; it was the fact that they were all here because they supported me was what made me tear up.

My survey of the room was halted when Aro began to speak.

"My fellow Vampires, we gathered here on a very special day. The crowning of our queen." Everybody in the room cheered, and I felt the urge to roll my eyes.

"Now, now, my people. Isabella, is indeed human, but my brothers and I have agreed that she is ready to take the role as our vampire queen. She not only holds the goodness that we as a, shall we say species?" The crowd murmured. "Needs. She's important to many more vampires in this world apart from us, the vampire rulers. Isabella, is a very unique person; she holds many gifts as human, but as a vampire, she will be invincible. A very powerful, vampire. Much more extraordinary than any of us here."

Aro turned his back on the people and looked at me. He studied me for a moment and nodded towards a member of the guard. The guard member ran off for another room and came back moments later with a cushion in his hand and what appeared to be... a crown. The guard member walked up to Aro, and then they both walked towards me at a slow pace.

This was something new; I didn't know what was about to happen. I sat like stone in my chair. Not daring to move. I didn't think it was even possible for me to move at that moment.

After what might have been minutes but felt like hours, they arrived in front of me. Aro turned gracefully to the guard member, who held out his hand, I took it and he led me off the throne and towards something that resembled a small tower of bricks with a bowl in the centre. I hadn't noticed it early. The bowl was full of a red substance, that smelt of rust. Blood. I nearly gagged, it was disgusting. I didn't know about this part of the ceremony. It was either planned at late notice or was on the table from the word go and didn't tell me.

Blood was poured over my head, like a baptism, I wanted to freak out. To... scream, to... something. But I didn't, I couldn't. Finally, I was given a towel and a beaker of water. I poured it over my head to wash away the blood. It took a few beakers of water before clear water was running when it was poured over my head. I then towel-dried my hair, before taking the guard member's hand and walking back over to the throne.

I sat rigid in the chair. I still couldn't believe they poured blood over my head without giving me any warnings. I saw Aro pick something up off a cushion. It was a crown. It was silver, with jewels going around the pattern that I saw before it was placed on my head. Aro may have been talking, but I never heard a thing, and all I could see were his pale, cold hands placing the crown on my head. I imagined it was heavy, but it felt like nothing.

I sat in my chair a little while longer, and Aro grasped my hand, pulling me out of the throne. Everyone was clapping, so I figured that the coronation was complete. I just stood there; I didn't smile or bow. I was a statue, too shocked for words and actions.

Marcus brought me back down to earth; he held me tightly and muttered things in my ear until I became coherent again.

"Marcus," was the first thing I muttered once I landed. He pulled me to him even tighter and kissed my forehead a number of times before our hug broke.

"I'm so proud of you," he said.

"Thank you. I was so scared; I didn't know what to do, and the whole crowning thing was unexpected," I answered him, and my hand unconsciously moved towards the crown. I felt it under my finger tips. It was a bit rough, but at least I knew that the whole event wasn't just a dream.

I looked around the room, and noticed that everyone had left.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"At the party," he answered and led me by the arm, and out of the room, and to the party.

* * *

**A/N**: Now then, this story is taking a while to get written now, so I'm sorry for any delays in updates. Please let me know you're still reading and enjoying this by leaving me a review. I get so many favourites and alerts and hardly any reviews. You'll get a teaser with these review replies also. Now then, I should go and write chapter 26...

So don't forget **review** and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Even if it's a smiley face!


	26. The Party

**Chapter 25: The Party**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga, which includes the plot or characters. I came up with the plot of Volturi Queen. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N**: Hi *waves* I haven't forgotten you all I promise! I'm so sorry for the wait to this chapter. I started work a few months ago and I honestly haven't really written much since then. I've had this sitting on my computer for a while and I was determined not to update until I finished writing chapter 26 but seeing as it's still in the process of being written I've had enough of keeping you all waiting. For now, I think I should let you know that I won't be updating regularly anymore, I know I was hoping to update every week or something but I can honestly say I don't have the time to get that amount of words out in time.

I want to say thank you to anyone who is still there reading this chapter after me being so fail in updating. I love writing this and I've had work, writers block and god knows what else. I'll get the next chapter out when I can and hopefully you won't be waiting another month and a half for it. So I apologise in advance if it's a while for the next one. So here's the next chapter of Volturi Queen. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Marcus and I arrived; we had stopped for a quick wash beforehand because the whole blood thing was making me ill. When we walked through the doors of the hall, applause broke free and I could feel my face redden with embarrassment. Marcus caught this and whispered in my ear, "Queens don't get embarrassed over something as silly as an applause." I nodded and quietly thanked him for the reminder. Aro, Caius and my darling husband had been drilling it into me since I was crowned Princess.

First it was 'Princess' don't get embarrassed,' now they just replaced the Princess with Queen. I understood what they meant completely, but honestly, I was still me. Still the Bella Swan that got embarrassed at practically everything. I didn't know how to stop it, and honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to change completely.

Marcus led me through the room until we got to the other side where my human family was waiting for us. They hugged me in congratulations. It was nice to see that my family were okay with the upcoming changes.

We stayed where we were for a while before Marcus whisked me off to dance. It just so happened that once we started dancing to a song with a bit of a beat a slow song started playing. It was romantic, and I loved it but sometimes I wished we could just... let go and have a bit of fun rather than being so _posh_.

Once the song had finished, many people asked me to dance. I danced with half the vampires in the room before I was back in Marcus' arms. He kissed me softly before asking, "Are you okay, my Queen?"

"Yes, I am, thank you," I told him, content with myself for the first time since the wedding.

"I love you," he said, and I returned the sentiment.

A while later, I saw Edward and Marcus talking together, a bit closed off from the rest of the party. I wanted to go over and see what they were talking about, but I figured that for one, they'd know it was me with the heart beat. and secondly, if they wanted me to know they'd tell me.

I changed my direction and headed over towards the table that had refreshments for us humans. I got a drink and something to eat before sitting on my throne. It was gorgeous; I loved it. It was gold, big, and had the most comfortable seat ever. I had no idea what the seat was made of, and something inside me told me not to ask.

As I sat on my throne, the vampires I didn't dance with came up to me, and we had small conversations, so that I was getting to know 'my people'. Not long after, Edward approached me.

"Your Majesty," he said and bowed.

I laughed.

"Edward, you know me. Seriously, just call me Bella, and besides, I don't think the whole Majesty thing will go down well with the rest of the family either. Just act like we have done in the past few weeks."

He nodded and looked at me for several moments.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, finding his attitude a tad strange.

"Everything is fine, Bella. Better than fine actually. I don't know where to start..."

"At the beginning is always good," I told him. He was beginning to worry me.

"Well, Marcus told me something earlier." Ah, I was finally going to find out what was being said.

"And... what did he say?" I asked.

"He told me where my mate was."

I gasped in shock. I never knew Marcus could do that. It was amazing and shocking all at the same time.

"Where is your mate?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't going to say 'in front of me', meaning it was me.

"In Scotland," he said.

"Oh... is she... human?" I asked. I was curious if I had just been the preparation for a human mate.

"No, she isn't. She's a vampire," he told me.

"That's good then., It means you won't have to go through the agony of changing her. I hope your happy with her, Edward." I meant it too, but there was one thing that was on my mind.

"Would you have changed me, if we stayed together?"

He looked shocked at my question.

"I can't answer that, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the answer."

"Okay," I said, knowing that I couldn't expect more than honesty.

"So, are you going after her?" I asked after a few minutes.

Edward rocked on his heels- a very human movement, I noted- he also had his hands stuck in his pockets.

"Yeah, I am. I'm going after the party, if you don't mind?"

I shook my head, "Not at all. You should follow your heart, Edward. You deserve to be happy."

He smiled. "Thanks, Bella. I hope we can be friends?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"We already are, Edward. Just bring her back. I want to meet her," I told him with a smile on my face.

"I will," he promised and started to walk away. I got up off my throne.

"Edward," I called. He stopped and turned around. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Take care, okay?"

He hugged me back and it was like hugging a friend, nothing romantic what-so-ever.

"I will, thanks, Bella."

"No problem," I said and unwrapped my arms from around him.

He smiled and walked away. I titled my head to one side and watched him walk out my life as just my ex-boyfriend and now seeing a friend go find his true love. I couldn't be more happy for him.

After me reminiscing about Edward and our renewed friendship, I looked for Marcus, and after several minutes, I found him talking to Aro and Caius. I walked over to them and hugged Marcus round the back.

"Hi," I said and kissed his spine before walking to his front.

"Hey," he said and wrapped me in his arms.

"Having fun?" he asked. I nodded in reply and leant up to kiss him softly.

"Good, I see you've spoken to Edward. Everything okay between you two?" Marcus asked after our kiss broke.

"Yeah, everything is fine, he told me about his mate. I'm so happy for him. He deserves to be happy, y'know? After everything we've been through, I'm glad that something is going right for him."

"Yeah, I knew it would make you happy," he said.

I leant up and kissed him once again.

"Bella, now that you are crowned, I wondered if you knew when you wanted to be changed," Aro asked. I stopped kissing Marcus and looked at my 'father'.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't expected this conversation just yet. "Seriously, Aro, you want to discuss this now? In the middle of my coronation party. Have you lost your mind? We'll talk about this tomorrow. For now, I'm off to party some more," I said and walked away, I was fuming.

Why start asking the question now? Why couldn't he have waited another few days or something? Was it that important for me to be changed right this second? Then it came to me. We must be in trouble, danger perhaps. I let the thoughts swim in my head for a few more moments before I decided that the change conversation could wait until tomorrow at the earliest.

For the rest of the night, I barely enjoyed myself, I wanted to party and have a good time, but I couldn't do that with the thoughts about the change weighing heavy inside of my head. To keep the thoughts from going around my head, I decided to go for a walk, to try and clear it a bit- make sense of everything. I left the party, which was still going strongly, people dancing and having fun.

I had hoped to enjoy the party myself, but with what was happening, I couldn't. I didn't have a destination in mind for my walk, but I found myself in the grounds. The gardens were lovely, with mini waterfalls and fountains dotted around the place but they looked _right_ where they were. I ended up sitting on the edge of one of the fountains. The water bursting out of the pipes and into the air, and ending up splashing on top of the water that had already been sitting at the bottom.

The sight in front of me was amazing. I hadn't been out here much since I came to Volterra, eight years ago. I tended to stay inside, or travel a bit, but for some reason I hadn't actually come out here. I wished I had taken the time before; it was so beautiful and quiet.

I turned around on edge of the fountain and took my shoes off before putting my feet into the water. It was cold, but nothing I couldn't handle. After all, I had married a vampire, and the temperature of a vampire was much colder than the water.

I don't know how long I stayed outside, but I figured it was pretty late, as my time alone ended with Marcus sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and leant my head on his chest. He didn't say anything else; he just held me. The closeness was nice, and our time alone ended when I started shivering.

With that, Marcus turned and got off the fountain before picking me up in his arms and walking us back to the castle.

The next day, I woke up to find myself wrapped up in the bedsheets. I looked to my side and found Marcus on his side leaning on his hand. The sunlight was streaming through the window, so I groaned and turned so that my head was flat against the pillow. Marcus chuckled and turned my head so that I was looking at him once again.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," I groaned, I let out a huge yawn. He laughed and I scowled a little.

"Good sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah not too bad thanks."

"Good."

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"We have a meeting with Aro in an hour. He thinks its time to decide on the change date."

"Oh," I said, and I thought back to the previous night. "Is he mad at me?"

"What makes you think that?" Marcus asked.

"After what I said to him, surely he must be. I was so rude!" I explained.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. He was tactless last night. It was too soon after everything for that question to be asked. I don't think it should be discussed today either, but Aro and Caius want it discussed immediately."

"Why don't you think we should arrange it now?" I asked.

"Well, you've just been crowned, you've been queen of the vampires for less than twenty-four hours. We should at least give you a week or so before the topic is even brought out into the open. Being crown queen of a race to which you don't belong, must be difficult to manage. Your mind must be on overload trying to understand everything that has happened."

As I listened to his reasoning, I understood what he meant. Things had been so dramatic and fast lately, and I wasn't sure I wanted to end my humanity just yet. My thoughts wandered over to the list that I wrote while on the honeymoon.

After some consideration I blurted out, "I want to go back to Forks."

"What?" Marcus asked, shocked at my sudden outburst.

"I want to go back to Forks."

"Why?"

"The list- I need closure. You said so yourself. It will be the best thing for me, so let's go to Forks," I told him.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I repeated. Marcus nodded. "We're going to Forks?"

"We're going to Forks. We should let Aro know though," Marcus said.

"Okay, and urm... when we come back, I'll change."

"You're sure?"

"Definitely. It'll be time," I said. Marcus nodded, agreeing with me.

"I guess I should tell him then," I said and got out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom and had a shower, re-washing my hair to make sure that the rest of the blood was out. Once I was out, I got changed and walked back into the bedroom to find Marcus in the same place.

"Hey, Marcus?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What's the deal with the blood?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"Well, it wasn't in the plan was it?"

"No, it wasn't. I don't know what Aro was thinking when he poured it over you."

"I'll ask him that, too then, but he knows about my aversion to it, and with the amount of vampires in the building, I'm surprised no one took a snap at me."

"I was surprised too. It'll be interesting to see what Aro comes up with."

"Want come with me, and tell him the news?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be with you in a minute."

Less than fifty seconds later, Marcus was with dressed, and still as gorgeous as ever.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, and he took my hand as we headed out of the suite and downstairs towards Aro's 'office'. Once we got there, I was about to knock on the door, but Marcus stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob and Charlie are in there, let's come back later," he said, and we turned round when the door opened.

"Ah, Marcus and Bella, come in, come in," Aro said. We walked in and took a seats next to Charlie and Jacob.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We were just discussing your change," he said.

"That is what I came to see you about," I told him.

"What about the change, Isabella?"

"Well, while I was on my honeymoon, I made a list of things I want to do before I change. And one of them is going back to Forks, for closure. Marcus and I were thinking about going and then once we come back, I could go through the change then."

Silence followed my little 'speech' for several minutes. I looked over at Marcus and shrugged my shoulders, hoping that Aro would come back with an okay for the plan.

"Why Forks? Why do you need closure?"

"I just don't think I could go through the change knowing that I would always have loose ends in Forks. You know, in the past eight years, I've heard a lot of things about the change, and one of the most mentioned thoughts is that they wished they could have ended their lives in peace, with no baggage. They regret letting things go without saying goodbye. I need this, For my own peace of mind, please," I said.

Aro deliberated this for a few minutes before nodding.

"You can go, but the night you return, you'll undergo the change. So make sure that anything you want to complete on this list of yours is done because you won't get any second chances with this."

"Thank you, Aro."

"It's okay, but I mean it, Bella, no second chances."

"I understand," I said. I got up off my chair and rushed round to Aro, giving him a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered before running back to Marcus and pulling him up with me through the door.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"We're going to Forks!"

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to butterflybetty for the help with this chapter as well as Kimmydonn for beta'ing this like maniac. You guys are awesome. I'd also like to thank Luckystar815 for always being there for me when I've had a rough day at work and encouraging me to write and to all my friends who tweet me telling me to get my butt in gear.

_**Please review**_, I know it's cheeky as I haven't updating in a while but I'd love to get to 1000 pretty soon. Tell me how much you hate me for making you wait, how much you love me for getting a chapter out finally, or how much you've missed me.

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

I have written a few outtakes for Volturi Queen, check them out. I'm posting the second outtake momentarily! Please review that as well. Second outtake is for butterflybetty as she's freakingawesome.

If you want an outtake please e-mail me or review giving me a brief idea of what you want, and I will get round to it.

So for now, thank you everyone who is reading this. Let me know who you are!

xo Beckie


	27. Going back to Forks

**Chapter 26: Going back to Forks.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight, all characters are sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I just came up with the plot.**

**A/N**: Hello to my lovely readers. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and New Year. I'm going to start the year with an update. How cool is that? Anyway, I should probably warn you that I have no idea when I'll be updating after this chapter. I'm still writing chapter 27. I'm about... *goes and looks* a smidgen of the way through the chapter at the moment. Between work and traveling I'm finding it hard to write at all at the moment. Maybe I should buy a notebook and write on the train but I guess that'll happen if I get the chance to go to Sainsbury's on lunch break.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you'll wait for the next chapter as well as the rest of the story. I can't believe it's been over a year since I stared writing Volturi Queen, and that I'm still going with it. Anyway, I'd like to say a few thank you's before the end of this Authors Note... First to butterflybetty, because she's just awesome and helps me with my chapters. To Kimmydonn, she's my beta and amazing at what she does, to Luckystar815, she's there for me and my rants about the story, you should check out her completed fic- Russian Roulette. It's pretty darn good and deserves more reviews then she actually has.

I'm going to apologize right now if I haven't replied to your review from the last chapter. My fanfiction emails stopped coming to my inbox and I only found where they ended up today. So I thought because there are so many that I'd update and hope you'd be happier with that then a review reply. If you'd like me to reply to you and you're not logged in please tell me who you are in the "Name" section. I keep getting reviews asking me questions and I can't answer you and it's beyond frustrating because I really do want to reply.

Anyway, I think that's enough rambling for now, and I'll see you at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Marcus and I had packed our things the night before the flight. Charlie, Renee, Phil and Jacob were coming with us. They thought it was time to go home. After all, once I went back to Volterra it wouldn't be safe for them to be there and would be in a bigger risk of getting drained by yours truly then any of the other coven members.

Felix and Demetri were coming also. Aro had pulled up a fuss during the day and insisted that the newly crowned Queen of Vampires couldn't go gallivanting across the world without any sort of body guard.

So, after a lot of whining -on my part- and packing, we finally said goodbye to Caius, Aro and the rest of the guard. Marcus and I had spoken to Charlie, and he said we could have my old bedroom for a few weeks. We were going to treat it as the last human honeymoon I would ever have.

Which wouldn't really be very romantic as we would be staying in the same house as my father, and hanging around my old town, but it would be a holiday for us none-the-less.

Before I got into the car, Alice came over and gave me a hug goodbye as I was getting in the car she gave me a key and a wink and then closed my door and skipped over back towards her family. She obviously knew something I didn't, but I appreciated the sentiment anyway. We rode over to the airport and flew in the Volturi plane, which would take us directly to Port Angeles. The flight took around fourteen hours. Within those fourteen hours, I realised something. I had forgotten to ask Aro about the blood at the ceremony.

"_I'm such a bone head!" I shouted across the cabin once I realised._

_The plane erupted in laughter._

"_Why?" Marcus asked once he stopped laughing._

"_I forgot to ask Aro about the blood," I said and slapped my forehead._

"_What about the blood?" Felix asked._

"_Well, why he poured it over me, and why he didn't tell me," I replied._

"_Oh, well, Demetri and I know the answers to that," he said._

"_What?" Marcus and I said at the same time._

"_Yeah, he said he wanted it to be as close as possible to a normal coronation, apparently in some countries the royal get splashed with water as a symbol to god, so we used the thing that we vampires treasure above anything else... blood. Its not like we can give you a mate as you already have one. We thought you'd understand the reason before anyone else," Felix said._

_Marcus and I looked at each other, question still showing in our eyes._

"_I...I..." I stuttered, I couldn't even get words out._

"_You're telling me its to make it look religious?" Marcus asked, his voice hard and cold._

_Felix nodded in answer._

_Marcus got up off his seat, without any other word, and walked to the back of the plane, my eyes following him. Once he was out of sight, I turned to Felix._

"_Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked._

"_Aro told us not to. He said you'd freak out over it and refuse to get crowned," he told me. _

"_So, he'd have preferred I freak out afterwards?"_

"_Yeah."_

_I wanted to scream, shout, make a scene or something. I hated it when Aro would make decisions for me and tell everyone not to tell me. It was my life. I would live it how I wanted to live it. I was over this, and Aro would find out, how I felt about all this secrecy once I returned home._

By the time we landed at Port Angeles, Marcus had returned to the seat next to me. He told me that he was fuming with Aro and that he had to go and calm down. I didn't blame him in the slightest because I felt the same way.

Charlie had left the cruiser at the airport, so we had a ride back to the house. However, Felix, Demetri, Renee and Phil stayed behind and rented a car from the rental place. The ride was spent pointing out spots to Marcus, who was enthralled by the small town.

I pointed out Forks High, the café that Charlie and I used to go to regularly, Newton's Outfitters, where I had worked for a short two weeks before I disappeared to Italy, as well as the turn off to the Cullen mansion.

Once we arrived at Charlie's, we all clambered out of the cruiser and headed indoors. It looked exactly the same as it had when I left.

"Not changed anything, Dad?" I asked.

"Nope, you know me. I like simple things," he answered. I didn't answer. I showed Marcus my room, as well as the pictures that Edward had taken out of my scrapbook and under the floorboards.

He took special interest in those pictures, seeing the way that Edward acted with me when the pictures were taken.

"He looks so cold in this," he pointed out. I nodded and fiddled around with something on my night stand.

He looked past the photograph and at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just weird being back here, you know. Last time I was here, we had just broken up and now... I'm a married woman, queen of vampires and about to be changed into a vampire myself. It's a bit disconcerting."

Marcus pulled me into his arms and gave me a quick kiss.

"Understandable," he said once he pulled his lips away from mine. "Lets go out."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, come on, show me..._ Forks_."

I laughed. "Okay."

We left the house, after picking up a coat and letting Charlie know we were heading out. Just as we left the path, Renee, Phil, Felix and Demetri pulled up.

Felix and Demetri were goading each other about something.

"What is with them?" I asked my mom.

"Um, some guy thing, I wasn't really listening," she said. "God, he hasn't changed this place at all, has he?"

"Nope." I laughed and gave her a quick hug before getting into the rental with Marcus. I drove down the street before coming to a stop.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't care. Anywhere?," he asked.

I thought for a moment before I pulled off. The drive wasn't as long as I remembered it to be as it had been eight years ago, but after all, I wanted to make sure I was heading in the right direction. It had been a long time.

We pulled up at the edge of the highway, and got out.

"Where are we?" Marcus asked.

"The highway," I told him with a straight face. He laughed.

"I can see that, but what I meant was, where we heading to now?"

"In that general direction," I told him and pointed towards the trees.

"Through there?"

"Yup, come on," I said and started walking what I was hoping was the right way.

Apparently, I had remembered correctly because after two hours we got through the clearing.

"Ah, here we are," I said once I saw the familiar surroundings. The flowers looked exactly the same as they had eight years ago, and it never occurred to me that for eight years no one probably would have seen this. They didn't see the change of the flowers through Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, and that was sad. Just seeing a slight change was better than seeing no change at all, and the meadow had changed, drastically. The grass was long, the flowers were muddled up in long strands of grass. It was sort of wild, but it felt home like. After all, I had spent a lot of time in this meadow when I was with Edward.

"What is this place?" Marcus asked after a few minutes of looking around.

"Its the meadow."

"I can see why it has a particular significance to you," he said.

"You can?"

"Yeah, it's special, and I hope that one day, we can have our own place like this."

"Me too," I said, and I walked to the centre of the meadow before sitting down.

Marcus joined me moments later and we sat in silence. We sat there for ages, and the only sound that shattered our silence together was my gasp when the sun broke through the clouds. Like I had with Edward so many years ago, but this time, I could marvel at my husband, not my teenage boyfriend.

We stayed in the meadow until it rained, as it was inevitable - it was Forks, after all. Marcus ran carrying me back to the car, not wanting to be in the rain for another two hours, then drove us back to Charlie's. When we got there, it was thundering and lightening. I hated storms, they always frightened me.

The house was quiet, which was unexpected. I had honestly expected to see Charlie watching sports and Felix and Demetri messing around, but they weren't. It was eerily quiet, and I wasn't sure I liked it. I grasped Marcus' hand and squeezed gently. He squeezed back knowing of my fear of storms.

"Hello? Is any one home?" I called out. No one answered.

"Someone is here," Marcus told me. I mentally scolded myself, of course he'd know if anyone was here, he was a vampire after all, and he could hear heartbeats from miles away. I felt like an idiot.

We carried on into the living room, where I found Charlie, Renee, and Phil asleep. Felix and Demetri weren't in the house.

"I wonder where dumb and dumber are," I said randomly, thinking of Felix and Demetri. It had been a long time joke between the Volturi. They acted dumb but they certainly weren't. They were probably two of the smartest people I had ever met.

"Probably hunting. They've gone a long time without anything. I'm surprised that they got here before they left. I really was thinking that they'd go as far as draining someone as soon as they got off the plane," Marcus said. I was shocked. How dare he? He may be my husband, but no one, and I mean no one, talks badly about my guards, my family, my friends like that. No one.

"Seriously? You have little faith in them. I'm shocked Marcus. They have amazing control. They've been around me bleeding so much that I've been to hospital because of it," I reminded him. Just the thought of that incident made me shiver. There was a lot of blood on the floor that day. I was in hospital for that time, having blood transfusions and god knows what else because of those two. They had saved my life, literally. Without them being able to control their thirst, I'd be six feet under by now.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it like that," Marcus back-peddled.

"How did you mean it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, what I mean is that, we're not known to be able to control our thirsts that long, especially in the presence of humans we aren't supposed to feed on, it's unnatural. I know they've had a lot of practice over the years with being in your presence, but seeing as it was a plane with more than you on there with a beating heart. It was taxing on us. All we want is to give into that animalistic side and drain you."

"Gee, thanks, Marcus. Just what I want to hear. I'm food," I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I'll just shut up," he said and looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers. I felt bad. I leant over and picked up his hand, squeezing it gently. I wanted to show him that I had forgiven him. He squeezed back and looked up at me. I looked at him and time froze.

Our eyes stayed connected, but we didn't speak. The only sound was me breathing. We had started leaning in to each other when our heads snapped to the door.

"Oh! Sorry," Renee said and left the room without another word.

The mood was truly ruined after her burst in. After that Marcus and I looked at each other and shared a grin before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I love you," he said. I replied the sentiment before pouncing on his lap and snuggling into his chest.

For the rest of the day, Marcus and I stayed at Charlie's, telling Marcus stories of my life in Forks before meeting him. He seemed interested in my friendship with Angela, so I promised him we'd get to meet her before we left. I didn't know what she was doing, but Charlie had told me that she married Ben Cheney, and lived nearby.

The next morning, Marcus and I decided to visit Angela. It was time I saw her and laid the old ghosts to rest. We headed out in the rental off to her house. Charlie had told me where they were living.

Not five minutes later, we pulled up outside, and I turned off the engine. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Ready?" Marcus asked. I nodded before hastily getting out the car. I didn't want to lose my nerve.

We walked up the path, hand-in-hand, before I knocked on the door. Just a few seconds later, I heard, "I'm coming! I'm coming." The door swung open to a surprised, "Bella!"

"Hi Angela," I said as I stood there on the door step.

"What, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was staring at me with wide eyes. She didn't even notice Marcus until I looked at him. When she did notice him, she looked down at what she was wearing and quickly tried to smooth it down.

"Come in, come in." she ushered us in. We tentatively entered the house before following her down the hall and into the living room. She gestured that we could sit down, and we sat near the door, just in case we wanted to make a quick escape. Not that I was planning to or anything, I just had a..._ feeling._

"So, Bella, it's not like it's not good to see you- it is. But, what you doing here?" Angela asked after a few minutes of just looking around the room. I took a deep sigh before diving 'head-first' into my explanation.

"Angela, you remember when Edward left and I kind of went off the rails?" She nodded. "Well, as a result, I met Marcus, my husband." I gestured to Marcus as Angela hadn't been introduced to him.

"Pleased to meet you," Angela said and stuck her hand out. Marcus shook it and returned the sentiment. "What does meeting Marcus have to do with you being here?"

"I was getting to that," I said. "Well, basically, because I'm starting a new life with Marcus I wanted to make sure I had settled all the pieces of my old life. Have closure, I guess. Angela, I haven't been in Forks for eight years. I wanted to... say goodbye," I whispered the last part. Not wanting her to hear me completely.

"Say... goodbye?" She repeated slowly. I nodded. "Why are you saying goodbye? Are you going somewhere and never coming back? Are you... _dying?"_

"No, I'm not dying," I told her. N_ot literally _I added in my head.

"So you're saying goodbye to me for just the purpose of saying goodbye? Because, Bella, You left eight years ago without so much as a 'see ya' to me and now you're back, completely out of the blue. You're married, and you bring your _husband_ with you. I never knew you'd gotten married! That you were seeing anyone," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry, Angela, but I missed you, I really did. I wish I could change everything, but I can't."

"That's your problem though Bella. Not mine. I missed you. You were one of my best friends and you just left. What was I meant to think?" she asked.

"What?"

"I thought you _died, _Bella. Charlie never said anything to anybody about you. It was like you just disappeared one day, completely, and you were never coming back. I appreciate you coming, Bella, but there is nothing I can say to you," she said and stood up. I took it as our queue to leave, and I grasped Marcus' hand, gently pulling up to signal we were going.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Angela. I really am. I'm staying at Charlie's until the end of the week. I hope I'll see you again before we go because I'm going to miss you more than ever. I'll never forget you. I promise." I reached out to hug her, and she took a step back. I dropped my arms, heartbroken. She was my human best human friend. I had messed it up completely. "Sorry..."

I turned around, opened the front door, and closed it following Marcus out. Leaving my best friend behind me. Forever.

I got back into the car, turned the engine on, and started driving. I got half-way down the road before I burst into tears. I didn't want to leave things as they were, but I'd reached out and there was nothing else I could do. Marcus leant over me and turned off the engine. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

Finally, once I got my emotions in order, we set off once more and went back to the house. Where we discussed what to do next.

I was left alone in the house. Marcus had gone out hunting, claiming he needed to feed and preferably sooner than later. Felix and Demetri were still out, and Renee and Phil had gone to Seattle for some shopping. As for Charlie, he'd gone back to work. It was just like old times. Me in the house, with nothing to do.

With that in mind, I grabbed the keys and went to supermarket. I parked up and grabbed a cart before picking everything I could get my hands on. I was by the cans when I heard a screech. I dropped the can I was holding and looked up. There, standing in the middle of the aisle, was Jessica Stanley. Well, a very pregnant Jessica Stanley.

"Jessica?" I asked.

"Ohmygod. Bella Swan? Is that you?" she asked in her very squeaky sound voice that had remained from High School.

"Yeah, it's me," I said and prayed, silently, that she wasn't going to ask a lot of questions. Unfortunately for me, that prayer was not answered.

"So... what are you doing here?" she asked. _T__he Spanish inquisition started._

"Oh, nothing much just shopping for my dad," I said. I was going to keep this simple, brief, and I was not going to let out any information that could be spread around out.

"I haven't seen you in years! Where are you now?"

"Italy," I said. _Shoot, I wasn't meant to say that. Stupid,__ Bella._

"Ah, wow, nice. So why are you back in Forks?"

"Visiting my dad. Haven't seen him in a while."

"Aw, Daddy's little girl, aren't you, Swan?" she asked. This conversation wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to. So I turned it back on her.

"Jessica, congratulations on your pregnancy. When are you due?"

She looked down at her 'bump' and put her hand on it.

"Thanks, Bella. I'm due in March. Mike is just thrilled."

_Mike? Mike Newton?_

"As in Newton?" I asked.

"Of course, silly. Once you left he was all over me in a flash. Got married straight out of high school. This one will be our third," she said, while patting her baby bump. Three kids? Wow, she moved quickly.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed. I had officially had enough, and was dying to get out of this situation. "Well, Jessica, it was just lovely to catch up with you. I'll see you soon," I said before pushing my trolley past her and out of the aisle.

I turned the corner and walked down the next aisle before leaning against a shelf and let go a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

_Thank god, I'm out of that situation_.

I finished shopping without any more interruptions before heading back to Charlie's. When I got there, I started unloading all the groceries and made a batch of meals to leave in the freezer. That way he wouldn't be eating nothing besides diner food for a while.

I was just finishing up when Marcus came back.

"How was your day?" he asked before pulling me into his arms and giving me a quick kiss.

"It was... enlightening," I told him before going into what happened at the store.

"Sounds like fun," he added sarcastically.

"Totally," I replied even more sarcastic then he was, and with that, we both grinned at each other.

* * *

**A/N**: An open ended chapter, right? Well, to be honest this chapter was going to last forever if I kept writing. It really would have. Anyway, I've had only one outtake request and it is written down somewhere I just need to find it and get writing so expect a new outtake soonish- hopefully. If you'd like an outtake please PM or leave it in an review.

Now then, it would make my year if I got over 1000 reviews for this story, so could you please help me make my year by reviewing? It would mean so much to me, and it might also persuade me to try and write more often...

If you're in the states, no joke check this book out in the shops: Shades of Atlantis by Carol Oates... Carol is a fellow Twi-writer and this is her ORIGINAL novel which is published. If you're in the UK or anywhere that isn't the US, and have a kindle... it's available on amazon. It's pretty amazing.

Okay, I'll stop talking to my laptop now.

_**Review?**_ Please... It'll make me SMILE so much I can't begin to tell you... Anyway, thanks, hope you had a good christmas and have an even better 2011 then 2010!

xo Beckie


	28. Just a quick

Hi to all my dear readers,

I bet you're all wondering when I'm next going to update, and the answer to that, is I really have no idea. See the thing is, I'm majorly ill right now, I have my consultant appointment tomorrow, so fingers crossed for me guys because I'm totally bricking it. I'm also off work due to the pain I'm in, and obviously it would be a great time to get writing, but I'm struggling to sit here and type this without curling over in pain.

I will finish Volturi Queen, even if it means forcing me to do it in the way I finished Fighting For Control, although that was a really bad story so lets hope it doesn't end up as bad as that... You never know, I might pick up a notebook and write the old fashioned way... We'll see, no promises though.

Anyway, I just thought I should update you all, because this story and my readers means a lot to me. Fingers crossed I'll be bouncing around like I used to and writing again.

Just to say thank you for any reviews, I haven't been well enough to read them or reply, just know that I'm so forever grateful to you all for reading and reviewing even when I'm clearly not in the right state to do anything at this time and I will get round to replying, promise!

Many thanks, and hope that you're all okay!

Xo Miss Beckie Louise


End file.
